Summer of Fudge
by FeistyDragon
Summary: He was enjoying the summer working in the family business. She was enjoying the summer doing her own thing. It never felt so good being a kid in the 609. Drabble-ish.
1. Chapter 1 - Preview

**Hello all! I did not plan this story at all, but I went on vacation and inspiration hit me. More at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight _or any of the characters. **

_**Summary: He was enjoying the summer working in the family business. She was enjoying the summer doing her own thing. It never felt so good being a kid in the 609.** _

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Preview**

"Hey, Beautiful Brown Eyes! Sunglasses, white top, and ripped jean shorts!" I called out, praying that she'd look my way.

Double B was strolling down the boardwalk gorgeous as ever with her two wing ladies as always. Even through the trickling in of vacationers, I could still locate her easily. Even in games. I quickly became addicted to seeing her several times a week, but my addiction was craving more.

Double B looked over at me then around her eventually pointing to herself to confirm it was she I was calling out.

"Yes, Beautiful. Come on over. I'll give you a free throw on me." With my best sexy smirk thrown her way and a wink, Double B was blushing. I curled my finger in a "come hither" motion, rendering her helpless. She walked over to my booth - sans Alice and Blondie - with an extra sway in her step, making her hips look absolutely delicious and tantalizing to grab from behind.

"What's this free throw entail, handsome?" She bent at the waist, pushing her tits together and up. Drool nearly escaped my mouth at that sight.

"Just try to throw the ball at the right spot to knock all the cans down and you can win one of our awesome prizes." I offered her one of the balls.

"Sounds easy enough." Her hand was dwarfed by the ball. She wasn't that short, maybe five foot five, but her hands were tiny. She tossed the ball up and down several times before winding up and throwing the ball dead center and knocking at the cans down, surprising me.

"Wow, Beautiful Brown Eyes, you amaze me! What prize would you like?" I asked dazed. That was surprisingly sexy watching her throw that ball.

"That big orange hamster, good sir," she said without acknowledging my name for her.

"Come on, you're like the same age as me. Edward's the name. Do I get your name since I just 'bought' you a hamster?" I needed her name and this was my opening. She was finally talking to me! I pulled her hamster down off the wall and handed it to her.

She giggled, hugging the hamster to her small frame. She skipped off to her friends without even a thank you. I frowned. I wanted more time with her. She always did this.

In the distance, she was chatting and giggling like schoolgirls with her friends. They began walking down the boardwalk, but she turned around, still hugging her hamster.

"Edward?"

Hearing her voice brightened my day. "Yes?" I responded desperately.

"It's Bella." She smiled. "I'm twenty-two, twenty-three in September. I used to work the tram a few years ago during high school. Thanks for the hamster. I'll look for you at your regular place the next time we're here, handsome."

"Wait, what?" I blubbered. Was it possible she remembered me?

"Alice has given me the inside scoop on you, Edward," she explained. "Don't you wonder why I've shamelessly flirted and teased you?"

With a final wink, she ran lightly to catch up with Alice who was jumping up and down and Blondie who had her arms across her chest.

Before, we move on, we need to back track a little to explain my fascination with Beautiful Brown Eyes, or who I now know as Bella.

* * *

**Posted: June 28, 2019 **

**This will be drabble-ish/chapters that don't exceed 1,000 words. Fairly regular updates that will start in a few days since I am very close to finishing this.**

**In the meantime, I made a Facebook group. I never really did it before, but why not? It's called FeistyDragon's Fanfiction. I'll do special teasers/pictures/did you know posts every now and then. Just something a little fun.**

**Let me know your thoughts and theories! **

**Remember, this is fiction so not everything will be completely realistic or accurate. **

**See you through the screen!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Psychic

**Chapter 2 – Psychic  
**

"Hi, Edward."

I looked up from my computer screen to find Alice Brandon. She was barely five feet tall and if it wasn't for the makeup and impeccable fashion sense she had, she'd look more like an elementary school kid rather than a nearly graduated high school student.

Alice and I weren't necessarily friends, but we socialized from time to time. She meant well. Sometimes she got on my nerves though. She had so much energy I always assumed she was on some drug. One time I heard her telling some other kid about their future.

"What can I do for you, Alice?"

Without asking, she took a seat next to me. I wouldn't have cared if she wasn't in my face.

"I met this amazing woman this past week on the boardwalk! She was grumbling to herself about her selfish boyfriend who went further up the boardwalk without her. Anyway, she kicked a bench out of frustration then yelled. I went to her aid and we got to talking. She's awesome!"

"I didn't realize you swung that way, Alice," I sarcastically said. Everyone in our school knew she was dating Jasper Whitlock, a guy who graduated last year.

"Oh, shut it! Anyway, we've got plans to hit the boardwalk up this year a couple times a week. I think she'd be a good compliment for you."

I glared at her. "Alice, do not go setting me up with some taken girl."

"She texted me and said the boyfriend was dumped. Didn't seem too down in the dumps about it either. She said they'd be going out a couple months, but it wasn't rainbows and unicorns."

"And by talking and texting to this girl for a week is enough for you to justify that she and I are a good match?"

"Yes! I saw it in a vision!"

I shook my head. "You're crazy, Alice."

"Don't doubt me, Cullen. I'll prove you wrong. See you on the boardwalk for fudge!"

* * *

**Posted: July 1, 2019 **

**So, I actually didn't finish this yet, but figured y'all deserved a little more insight. **

**Click/type in the boxes down below in the meantime!**

**See you through the screen!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fudge Boy

**Chapter 3 – Fudge Boy**

Walking into work felt familiar, but at the same time different. Let me explain, my family runs a well-known fudge company on the east coast. Well, my mother does. My father's a doctor, but has a mean sweet tooth. The moment my mother mentioned fudge and other sweets, she had him hooked.

Ever since I was born, I inherited his sweet tooth and my mother's love for making fudge. As soon as I was able to stand, I was by my mother's side as her little assistant. Even though I knew I was going to be the head of the business one day, I was still going to college. It was important to both of my parents I further my education and have the experience of college. Although four more years of college wasn't that appealing to me, it wasn't like I'd never be able to visit home. Seton was only about two hours from home so I'd likely be back on the weekends to visit and eat fudge.

So now that I was newly graduated, I was embarking on learning some of our other locations. Since it was pre-season still, my mother wanted me to learn about our boardwalk location at Wildwood.

"Hey, Mom," I greeted, kissing her on her cheek as she checked the inventory report to see what she needed to make.

"Hi, Edward." She smiled, stepping away from the computer and leading me to one of cases. "I know you've visited this location several times as a worker. However, I have a slightly different approach I want you to do tonight."

"What's that?"

She tapped the glass of the display case. "Tonight, I'm offering the classic fudge and peanut butter fudge for the sample."

"Really? Why not something else?" We had over thirty different kinds of fudge. Those two choices were just so plain.

"Because you're going to be the Fudge Boy today."

I blinked. So? I'd done that at our other locations before. "I've done that before, Mom."

"Boardwalk customers are a different kind, honey. Kids running around, tram cars, animals, bikes, skates, smoking vapor - if some punk vapes near my fudge so help me God that smell will affect the taste, other competition in a very close proximity. Just do it, dear."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**Posted: July 3, 2019**

**If I don't update tomorrow, enjoy July 4th if you live in the States! **

**Hit me up with follows, favorites, and reviews!**

**See you through the screen soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Free Sample Girl

**Chapter 4 – Free Sample Girl**

"Free sample folks," I called out to no one in particular.

From the three hours I'd be standing outside the shop like an idiot with a plate of fudge samples, I'd learn Wildwood tourists were a different breed. They were fierce. People were swarming me. I thought it was bad at our other locations. This wasn't even the main event! If my mother stuck me with this job in the middle of the season I may cry.

"Free samples!"

This time people just glided by me. Some expected me to be like a car salesman. All Fudge Boys did was call out, smile pretty, and offer each person a sample. We didn't try to sell our fudge to anyone unless someone asked for more information.

"Come on over and get your free samples! Ladies, would you like a free sample?"

After giving a group of friends a sample of fudge, they dispersed to reveal a bouncing Alice.

"Hello, Alice. Would you like to try a sample of fudge?"

"No, I want a piece of your ass," she joked. "Of course! Peanut butter, please!"

"Should I ask how you know one's peanut butter?" I questioned as I place a piece in her hand.

"I've visited your mom's Fudge Boy for as long as I can remember. Surprised she forced you into standing out here tonight."

"Well, it's customer research for me."

"I'm sure it is. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to visit Mama Cullen and buy some fudge. I need my daily dose of fudge!"

Skipping inside, I was left to my own devices again. My voice rang out on the boardwalk with several takers.

Another hour or so passed by. The crowd thinned out which I thought was odd.

"Come get a free sample of fudge! Courtesy of Mama Cullen of Platt's Fudge Kitchen."

A cute female came over for the taking. Her eyes were covered by sunglasses, but her dark skin signified that she'd be outside in the hot Jersey heat for many hours. Her brown hair had seamless natural highlights in it, making me believe her hair was naturally a more fudge like color.

"What kinds of fudge are they?" she asked shyly, examining the fudge pieces laid out.

"Classic fudge and peanut butter."

The lady raised her sunglasses to her hair. I gulped at the sight of her beautiful brown eyes. The sun was at just the right point in the sky that it shined off her eyes. They were absolutely beautiful like a batch of my mother's fresh fudge.

"Hello? I'll take a piece of the classic."

Snapping out of my daze, I gave her a piece of the fudge. Instead of walking off like most people, she popped the tiny morsel in her mouth. A heavenly moan escaped her lips as she swallowed it. I'd give everything to hear that moan again.

"Absolutely delicious! You know, I've been coming to this boardwalk all my life and have never had such delicious fudge. Maybe it's the extra spectacular view I'm blessed with today." She winked at me. "Perhaps I'll see you around."

With that, she walked down the boardwalk. I watched her for a while and right before she was too far for me to continue watching the amazing view of her ass, Alice popped out of one of the stands and hugged her tightly. Then arm and arm, they continued walking away.

* * *

**Posted: July 5, 2019**

**Hmm...so a certain someone is in the mix now. Very interesting ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Beautiful Brown Eyes

**Chapter 5 – Beautiful Brown Eyes**

The next day, my mother had me inside working the counter. Ringing up customers and answering questions was more my speed. Although I was craving to make a batch of fudge right in front of the window, fascinating people as they watched.

A familiar voice caught my attention. Looking up, I was given the pleasure of seeing the sample girl from the day before, the one with the beautiful brown eyes. She was with Alice this time. Alice was giddily talking about Jasper as the other girl looked around at some of our non-fudge products. She went with a pound of our saltwater taffy and some chocolate dipped pretzels.

"Did you find everything you were looking for, miss?" I opened, ringing up her items, praying she'd remember who I was.

"Yes."

I frowned. It wasn't the response I was hoping for. She paid for her items and quickly thanked me, grabbing her items and Alice to run out. I glanced out the side window to see Alice shrugging, not knowing what the issue was.

She was supposed to remember me! If I was such a spectacular view, she wouldn't forget my face! I certainly didn't forget her and there were dozens of other females I saw after her. From that one encounter I remembered the color of her eyes, and my ears picked up on the sound of her angelic voice.

The rest of the night I was moody. All I wanted was for that girl to pay attention to me. What? Because I didn't have any free fudge on my hand, I was chopped liver to her? Screw her and her beautiful brown eyes.

Beautiful Brown Eyes was her name now. She was my object of attention. Hopefully she'd be back for more fudge.

Or maybe I needed to be the Fudge Boy again.

* * *

**Posted: July 7, 2019**


	6. Chapter 6 - Desperation

**Chapter 6 – Desperation**

"Free fudge samples!"

A few days after seeing Beautiful Brown Eyes, or BBE for short, my mother made me the Fudge Boy again. Instead of groaning, I was doing my happy dance internally. BBE just had to be on the boardwalk today. My mother wouldn't do this to me if the stars weren't aligning.

It was nearing the end of the night, and I was beginning to worry. BBE hadn't shown up. I saw her on the boardwalk through the window earlier in the week, but she hadn't come inside. My body and brain developed BBE monitors that could sense her presence within a hundred feet.

The boardwalk was beginning to close. Many neighboring stands were closing early since it cost more to be open than close. It was still early in the season so for a few more weeks, it'd be nine or ten closings. We stayed open until ten.

I continued yelling out about the samples. Secretly, I imagined it was a siren to call to BBE to come to me.

"Honey, won't don't you come inside and help me now? It's relatively dead anyway." My mom came out to stand next to me, looking up and down the boardwalk to see the emptiness.

"I don't mind doing this. Gotta advertise the business, don't we?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "My son would rather hand out free samples instead of make a batch of his favorite fudge?"

Mint chocolate fudge! My mouth began watering at the sound of that. But I was determined to see BBE. She was here! I felt it. She was close.

"I'll be inside in a little bit, Mom." She gave me a weird look again then retreated back inside.

"Free samples of fudge!" I shouted out, calling out in hopes BBE recognized my voice. It was dark and only the light emitted from the shop made me visible to everyone.

A few moments later, she was walking by. I called out again, but this time, she waved me off like a sales representative.

"Pretty lady, I know you'd love some fudge. I can provide you with an extra spectacular view," I goaded to try to get her to come within reach.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Even in the dark she was beautiful. The early moonlight shined off her eyes and face emphasizing her delicate features.

"The view does look to be pretty spectacular, boy. What kind of fudge do you have?" She came over to me, looking at the fudge.

"Classic and butterscotch."

"Butterscotch, please."

Again, she moaned. This time it sounded like she was having the best orgasm of her life. I shifted on my feet in an attempt to prevent a hard on in front of her and having to walk inside in front of my mother with an erection.

"Hmm...delicious. I'll have to come back and buy some of that tomorrow. Especially if the owner keeps hiring these delicious looking boys."

"Boy?" I blurted out. "I am a man and I'm not new! I gave you fudge the other day!" She just had to remember me. She was the one who started flirting with me. I even referenced what she said and she didn't remember.

"Oh, so cute!" She reached up and pinched my left cheek. "Thinking you're a man when you barely look a day over fifteen with this little bit of scruff you have going on. Tell you what, when you hit eighteen, offer me more fudge and then I'll be sure to remember you."

She began strutting her way down the boardwalk. Her ass looked like you could bounce quarters off it in her tiny shorts. If she ate as much fudge as it seemed she bought, she had to be an athlete.

"I am eighteen, woman!" I called out. Well, practically. My birthday was coming up at the end of June. "I'll sneak you some fudge if you come back!" Wow, I was getting desperate. I'm not saying I was the smoothest guy with words, but I could drop a few panties dropping lines.

"Another time, boy!" She continued walking away until she became a dot in the darkness.

"Edward, who are you yelling to?" Mom questioned from the doorway.

"Beautiful Brown Eyes," I sighed, letting the world know about my crush about the unattainable girl who enjoyed fudge and flirting.

* * *

**Posted: July 8, 2019**


	7. Chapter 7 - Double B

**Chapter 7 – Double B**

The next time I saw Beautiful Brown Eyes, who I called Double B now because it had a nicer ring to it, she was with Alice again and a tall blonde. They were walking up the boardwalk somewhere. I wondered how they all knew each other.

"Edward!"

"Huh?" I turned around from the window.

"Have you been listening to anything I've said?"

I hung my head in shame like a boy who stole a cookie from the cookie jar. I shook my head to admit my guilt to my mother. The scene was comical considering I was over half a foot taller than my mom now.

"Does this have to do with that young lady you always look for?"

"Yes."

"Honey," she started in her mom voice, not her business voice, "some of the females on this boardwalk are like that. They flirt with any male with a pulse to have fun on vacation. While this girl seems to be a local, she's still just having fun. That's what the boardwalk is: a retreat from real life. Just like the beach and this town. I don't condone this behavior, but young adults, male and female, will do things like this around here."

"But Mom," I whined. "She's got these beautiful brown eyes the color of our richest chocolate fudge."

"And you're basing this new found obsession with a girl on her eyes matching our product?"

"Yes."

She laughed lightly, wrapping her arms around my neck to cheer me up. "You have a lot to learn, dear. I believe in fate, but you need a little more to go on for this to be fate."

Later that night, Blondie came in solo. I watched her from behind the counter. A coworker took care of her order, but she glared at me for no reason. As she was leaving, she flipped her hair over her shoulder with a huff loud enough I heard it down the counter.

Back at home, I was drinking some water and having a snack in the kitchen when my father came home from a shift at the hospital. He went upstairs for a while until he came back down and sat at the counter across from me.

"Your mother tells me there's a girl on the boardwalk who has you under a spell."

"She's beautiful, Dad."

"Edward, you've lived here all your life. You know the types of people that are attracted to the boardwalk and Wildwood. It's not the place you pick up girls."

"So, you want me to go to a seedy bar in a couple years and pick up a drunk woman there?" I joked being a smart asshole.

"I'm serious, Edward."

"You were hook line and sinker with Mom because she mentioned fudge. You hadn't even tasted it yet and you've said so yourself she was it. The girl I have my eyes set on has tasted the fudge multiple times and has the eyes of the smoothest, richest classic fudge we make."

He sat back in his chair. "I suppose I'll have to stop by the boardwalk one of these nights on a day off to see this mystery girl for myself."

* * *

**Posted: July 9, 2019**


	8. Chapter 8 - Lobster Skin

**Chapter 8 – Lobster Skin**

"So, where's this girl?" Dad asked.

"She doesn't come every day. I've only seen her a couple times a week. Sometimes she'll stop by for a sample, sometimes she'll stop in for a pound of fudge."

Double B had to come today to allow my parents to see her beauty. I also needed to hear her smooth voice again. I craved it.

He hummed as we continued working around the shop. I was making fudge in front of the window for once.

Nothing made a day go by faster than the sweet smell of freshly made fudge. The repetitive motion of stirring the mixture of ingredients would bore anyone else to death, but it was life for me. Also helped that it helped my core and arms too. Numerous girls at school let me know how muscular my arms and chest were. Thank you, fudge.

All my attention was on the batter when I glanced through the window. I looked back down then back up once I processed that Double B was on the other side. Unfortunately, her skin had a red hue to it this time, leading me to believe she was on the wrong end of the sun. Still with sunburn, she came to the shop and was the most beautiful girl on the boardwalk.

We stared at each. Then a sweet smile graced her luscious lips. She gave me a little wave and began walking away as if we'd never met before. My pot was preventing me from leaning against the glass to follow her movement.

"Well, son, she is beautiful even with the lobster skin," Dad chuckled lightly from behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "If it's meant to be, there'll be a sign. If it's not meant to be, she'll stop blessing you with her presence. Boardwalk girls only have so much attention."

* * *

**Posted: July 10, 2019**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Beach

**Chapter 9 – The Beach**

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hi, Edward! I hope you're enjoying your summer break so far. I was hoping we'd be able to hang out someday soon. You, me, Jasper, and Bella. We can do the boardwalk and beach or just local folks stuff."

"I'm sorry," I interrupted, confused about Alice's suggestion. "We have never hung out outside of school before, Alice. And who the hell is Bella?"

"I'm fixing that dilemma by arranging a day to hang out this summer! And Bella's the girl I told you about. I told you she'd compliment you."

"No, Alice! I'll hang out with you, fine. But don't go setting me up with random girls!"

"She's not a random girl, Edward!" she whined like a child. "She's great! She's lovely! She's the kind of girl you bring home to the parents!"

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, don't even try. If you bring a poor random girl with us, I'll turn right around."

"You're no fun!"

Today was a day off for me. I could've stayed in bed and home all day, avoid all the tourists and seniors on senior week, but I was a glutton for pain. Donning sunglasses, flip flops, swim trunks, and my father's fancy beach chair that was underutilized, I hopped in my Volvo down to Wildwood beach.

After parking where I'd usual park while in the shop, I made my trek across the sand and a couple dozen bodies before setting up camp. Surprisingly, the beach wasn't as crowded as I anticipated. It was that time of year where it was either packed or empty every day.

Living so close to the beach made some of the appeal of the beach fade, but overall it was still a wonderful experience. Growing up, my parents would sometimes drop me and some friends off at the beach by ourselves for the day. Now that I was older, I frequented it more often by myself than in a group. I thought it'd be weird being by myself on the beach, but just lying there in a chair getting some sun with the sound of the crashing waves with no obligations towards anyone else quickly squashed that thought.

I was so lost in my thoughts when she walked by. I almost didn't recognize her not on the boardwalk. She was with Blondie. Double B was wearing a simple black bikini that covered the minimal amount of skin. It was borderline inappropriate for the beach. Part of her ass cheeks were poking out of the bottoms, looking tempting enough to grab and squeeze. Her skin was still pinkish from her sunburn the other day, but I had no doubt she'd turn that sunburn into a tan in no time.

The two of them continued walking along the beach. They were on the edge of the beach where their feet and ankles were immersed in water when the waves came up. Double B had a bucket by her side.

Without thinking, I rose from my chair and began following them. I left a safe amount of distance between us that it wouldn't be creepy.

Their conversation was muffled from the waves crashing and children's playful screaming. Every now and then, the two of them would stop and examine the sand, picking up a couple shells. Double B was obviously more invested in it as Blondie showed her some shells, but Double B shook her head, dissatisfied with the shell. Blondie shook her head in frustration. I found it odd that they were collecting a lot of shells. They had to be locals or at least within an hour of the beach. So why were they collecting shells?

Double B went knee deep into some water while Blondie stayed in the shallower part. Because Blondie stopped moving, I had to stop moving. I was trying to process what to do because I hadn't intended to get soaking wet so I didn't bring a towel with me on the beach.

Blondie looked my way in her fancy sunglasses. She raised them to the top of her head, narrowing her eyes. I froze, panicking about being caught. I prayed she didn't recognize me. She crossed her arms over her chest, jutted her hip and gave me a look as if to ask "what are you looking at?" in a bitchy tone.

Finally, I removed my eyes from hers only to see Double B's ass on display for the beach's population as she was bent at the waist to search for shells. If it didn't look awesome before, the way it clung to her cheeks showing off her obviously toned bubble butt, it looked good enough to eat now. It looked so good I could feel all the blood rushing to my cock.

"Yo get out of here!" a female voice, assumingly Blondie's, hollered.

Panicking about being caught staring at her friend's sexy ass, I ran the other way with a semi. Over the loud crashes of the vicious waves I swore I heard Double B's angelic giggles.

* * *

**Posted: July 11, 2019**

**Likely 2 updates tomorrow because of how the chapters are laid out and unavailability on Saturday. Hit those buttons down below!**


	10. Chapter 10 - A Favor

**Chapter 10 – A Favor**

The encounter with Blondie and Double B had me running for the hills. Barely an hour into my solo beach excursion, and I was heading home. In my bathroom, I rubbed one out with the imagine of Double B's ass as the star of my fantasy. If only I could pull that ass back onto my cock to pound the shit out of her. I came harder than I ever came before.

After cleaning up and putting on fresh clothes, I laid on my bed scrolling aimlessly through social media. If I knew Double B's real name, I'd stalk her on here to find more delicious visual material on her. Wait, did that make me a perv?

Yes, I was a hormonal man, but I wasn't about to turn into that creepy man you wouldn't trust your kids with. My parents taught me to treat women with respect and dignity, but man, seeing Double B's ass made me forget all the gentleman ways they taught me.

My phone began ringing. Garrett.

"Hey, G. What's up?" Garrett was my friend who worked games on the boardwalk.

"I need a favor."

"Yeah?"

"Kate wants to New York City for the weekend, but I've got to work Saturday. I was wondering if you could fill in for me?"

"I don't work games, G. I don't think that's allowed."

"I asked the supervisor and he said if you covered, it'd be fine. It's just the can toss. Nothing complicated. Just goad on kids and parents to play the game."

I groaned. "I have to ask my mom."

I hung up on him to call my mom.

"You'd rather work the can toss than work in the shop?"

"Mom, Garrett's done a lot for me. This is the least I can do for him."

She sighed. "Fine, you can fill in for him there. Don't expect me to give you any leftover fudge from the day though!"

* * *

**Posted: July 12, 2019**

**Second update coming later today (hopefully)! Keep your eyes open for chapter 11 update!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Revelation

**Chapter 11 – Revelation**

"Come on over, folks! Hit all six cans with two throws and win a prize. Any prize! Red shirt, sunglasses, I think your girl would love a huge bear from you!"

Wow, I didn't realize games required this much talking. I was getting parched. I had a few nibbles on the game, but not many.

I missed the fudge. How did people work without smelling fudge? Or any sweet food? It was a combination of hot dogs, sun lotion, and beach smell here.

I continued calling out to people to advertise and entice them in. It was beginning to get dark when I thought my eyes were deceiving me.

"Hey, Beautiful Brown Eyes! Sunglasses, white top, and ripped jean shorts!" I called out, praying that she'd look my way.

Double B was strolling down the boardwalk gorgeous as ever with her two wing ladies as always. Even through the trickling in of vacationers, I could still locate her easily. Even in games. I quickly became addicted to seeing her several times a week, but my addiction was craving more.

Double B looked over at me then around her eventually pointing to herself to confirm it was she I was calling out.

"Yes, Beautiful. Come on over. I'll give you a free throw on me." With my best sexy smirk thrown her way and a wink, Double B was blushing. I curled my finger in a "come hither" motion, rendering her helpless. She walked over to my booth - sans Alice and Blondie - with an extra sway in her step, making her hips look absolutely delicious and tantalizing to grab from behind.

"What's this free throw entail, handsome?" She bent at the waist, pushing her tits together and up. Drool nearly escaped my mouth at that sight.

"Just try to throw the ball at the right spot to knock all the cans down and you can win one of our awesome prizes." I offered her one of the balls.

"Sounds easy enough." Her hand was dwarfed by the ball. She wasn't that short, maybe five foot five, but her hands were tiny. She tossed the ball up and down several times before winding up and throwing the ball dead center and knocking at the cans down, surprising me.

"Wow, Beautiful Brown Eyes, you amaze me! What prize would you like?" I asked dazed. That was surprisingly sexy watching her throw that ball.

"That big orange hamster, good sir," she said without acknowledging my name for her.

"Come on, you're like the same age as me. Edward's the name. Do I get your name since I just 'bought' you a hamster?" I needed her name and this was my opening. She was finally talking to me! I pulled her hamster down off the wall and handed it to her.

She giggled, hugging the hamster to her small frame. She skipped off to her friends without even a thank you. I frowned. I wanted more time with her. She always did this.

In the distance, she was chatting and giggling like schoolgirls with her friends. They began walking down the boardwalk, but she turned around, still hugging her hamster.

"Edward?"

Hearing her voice brightened my day. "Yes?" I responded desperately.

"It's Bella." She smiled. "I'm twenty-two, twenty-three in September. I used to work the tram a few years ago during high school. Thanks for the hamster. I'll look for you at your regular place the next time we're here, handsome."

"Wait, what?" I blubbered. Was it possible she remembered me?

"Alice has given me the inside scoop on you, Edward," she explained. "Don't you wonder why I've shamelessly flirted and teased you?"

With a final wink, she ran lightly to catch up with Alice who was jumping up and down and Blondie who had her arms across her chest.

That was the turning point of my summer.

* * *

**Posted: July 12, 2019**

**Back to the prologue/first chapter/whatever you wanna call it. Be aware if you missed the earlier update today. But now it's time for the ride to really begin ;) Leave some love!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Triple B

**Chapter 12 – Triple B**

"Edward! Stop bouncing!" Mom chastised.

It was impossible. Until I saw Double B, or _Bella_, I wouldn't rest. She'd assured me she would visit me here. Alice surely would drag her here if she didn't come on her own free will. But I didn't think it'd be a problem.

I catered to the customers and did my job, but my mind was on Bella.

Bella.

Beautiful Brown Eyes.

Beautiful Brown Eyed Bella.

Triple B!

"Hi, Edward," her sweet voice said from the other side of the counter.

I was so lost in my thoughts I failed to watch her walk in our door. What made her more adorable was that the hamster she won the day before was strapped to the front of her chest in a baby strap carrier. I laughed so loud a few of the customers looked my way.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise, Double B. It's nice of you to finally talk to me," I teased, leaning my arms against the top of the display case to get closer to her.

"Eh, you're seventeen and inexperienced. Alice said you needed to work for my attention."

_Alice! That pesky girl._

"So you're the girl Alice met on the boardwalk and wanted to set me up with. She claimed we'd 'compliment' each other."

"The one and only." She did a little bow.

I narrowed my eyes at her, putting all the pieces together. "This all seems suspicious to me, Triple B. Do you keep coming in for me or the fudge for Alice?"

She giggled. She retrieved a piece of paper from her hamster/baby carrier, placing it on the top of the case then turned around to leave.

"Hey!" I shouted, attracting more glances my way

"Read the paper, Fudge Boy!" she said, exiting and walking up the boardwalk with her hamster baby.

* * *

**Posted: July 14. 2018**

**Whatever could that paper say? Can anyone else imagine Bella doing something like that with a stuffed animal in a baby carrier lol? **


	13. Chapter 13 - The Paper

**Chapter 13 – The Paper**

_Edward,_

_The conversation we need to have requires privacy for multiple reasons. Please bring fudge too! We can eat it off of each other too;) Hmm...fudge covered dick. Feel free to bring a hamster friend for Mr. Fudge, my new baby. Call or text me so we can set up a time!_

_609-913-0620  
_

_Xoxo,_

_Bella_

Holy shit! This girl was dirty and apparently a new hamster mama. My eyes kept rereading the part about eating fudge off each other, conjuring up images of Triple B naked and covered in fudge. Blood was rushing where it shouldn't run at work.

"Edward, you made arm prints on the display case! Wipe it down!" Somehow my mother hadn't witnessed my exchange with Triple B, but did notice my prints.

After curbing my mother's anger, I went out back to call Bella.

"Hello?"

"Triple B," I breathed, feeling calmer just from hearing her voice.

"Well, if it isn't Fudge Boy," she said playfully.

"How about tomorrow morning?"

"How about tonight?"

My heart skipped a beat.

"I won't be out until a little after eleven."

"That's fine."

"Where?"

"Wildwood sign?"

I sprinted back inside to help my mother out and all the guests, impatiently waiting for ten. At the first strike of ten, I dashed out the door quickly to find Garrett.

Twenty-bucks later, I was rushing back to the shop to help Mom clean up. It was the quickest I ever cleaned up. If I wasn't so anxious to get down to the sign, I would've helped my mother with the business and numbers aspects, but Triple B was expecting me.

As soon as the shop was clean, I ran out and down the boardwalk. The shop was a far distance from the sign, but the pounding of my feet against the old wood boards and concrete made it seem closer. Pure adrenaline was coursing through my veins.

I finally made it to the sign to see her sitting atop one of the beach balls that were like the balls in front of Targets. For a moment, I took her in. Her brown hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, showcasing her smooth shoulders and neck. She was wearing a white camisole that rose up to show several inches of her back and grey frayed shorts that needed to be illegal.

Quietly, I walked in front of her with my hands behind my back.

She offered me a smile. "Hi," she said softly, waiting for me to respond.

"Hello, Triple B." I brought my hands in front of me to show her my present. "I brought you a Mrs. Fudge."

* * *

**Posted: July 15, 2019**

**See what I did with her number? And what's cuter than Edward bearing presents? **

**Enjoy the rest of your day/night!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Mrs Fudge

**Chapter 14 – Mrs. Fudge**

The moment her eyes set upon Mrs. Fudge, her chocolate fudge eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. She squealed, sliding off the ball and taking her new hamster out of my hands, hugging it to her chest.

"I was totally joking about bringing a hamster friend, but thank you!" Watching her reaction from a gift as simple as an amusement park hamster was priceless. You'd think I just gave her a Gucci purse.

"You're welcome, Triple B."

She motioned for us to take a seat at a nearby bench. "What's Triple B stand for?" she asked as we took a seat.

"Beautiful Brown Eyed Bella," I admitted shyly. "Originally, it was Beautiful Brown Eyes so I shortened it to BBE. That didn't really roll off the tongue so I changed it to Double B. After you told me your name, I changed it to Triple B."

"Clever for a high school graduate," she teased, tousling my hair. I leaned my head further down, craving more of her touch.

"Oh, like Fudge Boy is that much cleverer, Miss College Girl."

She rolled her eyes. "You got a problem with dating an older woman, Fudge?"

I raised my eyebrows. Even though she was about five years older than me, she acted more like a careless teenager. "I don't believe either of us has asked the other out yet."

"Please, you've been making goo-goo eyes at me every time I have visited you. And don't think I didn't know you were checking my ass out on the beach the other day."

I blushed from embarrassment, thankful for the darkness and little light the street lamps were emitting. "You set that up?"

"We're clever, but not that clever, Fudge. You just happened to follow Rose and I on the beach like a lost puppy."

"Any consolation that I thought it was a very pretty ass?"

She pinched my cheek again like our first encounter. "It's a good thing you're pretty, Fudge. Alice was right. I think you'll be a good compliment for me."

* * *

**Posted: July 16, 2019**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Wildwood Sign

**Chapter 15 – The Wildwood Sign **

_Alice_. That brought up a good point.

"So, Alice somehow wrangled you into a friendship?"

She laughed. "She was a welcome intrusion on my self-induced hissy fit on the boardwalk. We spent the entire day we met on the boardwalk and became quick friends. She said she knew the perfect guy for me, giving me the push to dump my ex who I honestly only kept around to avoid being lonely." That didn't sound too reassuring about this girl's personality. The nagging voice of my parents' warnings about girls echoed in the back of my mind.

"You strung him along?" It came out harder than I intended.

"We knew each other since we were younger. It was more of a relationship of convenience than anything. It was about five months long and not that serious."

"Oh." The longest relationship I had was three months.

An evil glint appeared in her eyes. "You think I'll just use you and toss you aside, Edward?"

"No…" I lied, not wanting to voice my fears about her personality regarding relationships.

"Wrong answer!" she replied. Was I supposed to run the other way now? Cry to my parents that they were right? "I'll use you and toss you aside…temporarily to let you regain your strength. Then you best be ready for an endless supply of me!"

Shit! This girl was giving me whiplash! And a boner.

"Yay?" I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Come on!" She pulled me up with one hand and held Mrs. Fudge in the other as she led me to the Wildwood sign. "Let's climb the sign." Without any warning, she pulled off her camisole to reveal a white lacy bra. She placed her cami on the ground and placed Mrs. Fudge on it then proceeded to climb the little W.

"B, get down! You're nuts! I thought we were going to talk!" I hollered, watching her scale the W.

"We can talk more in the morning. Come on, Fudge! Don't be a pussy! Live a little!"

_Fuck it._ I climbed on the other side of the W. It was a lot harder to scale it than she made it look. On the top and out of breath, I sat my ass on the two tiny surfaces that the W provided since it was a white front and then had a blue backdrop to make a blue outline that was a few feet behind the white front. Triple B sat a few feet from me in her bra and shorts without a care in the world. A light breeze had her pony tail swaying slightly.

Here we were, two kids atop the Wildwood sign in the dead of night.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she sighed.

"The metal digging into my ass is definitely beautiful," I said sarcastically.

"Fudge, don't be a sour puss. Not a lot of kids would dare do this. It's a view not many are privy too." She pulled her phone from her pocket. "Now look here! Selfie time!"

I smiled pretty for the camera. It was dark, but light enough that our faces were seen. I'd be asking for that picture later.

We weren't in New York, but the town lights were still illuminating the darkness, letting us know others were still milling about. It wasn't just us in the world even though atop the Wildwood sign it felt like it.

Silently, I took Triple B's hand and intertwined out fingers in the middle of the W. Although we didn't look at each other, her smile was felt.

* * *

**Posted: July 17, 2019**

**I'm not sure if it's possible to climb the Wildwood sign, but for the sake of fiction, let's assume it is lol. Crazy kids eh? Any funny stories you guys have about being young and dumb?**

**This is probably one of my favorite early chapters. Leave some love, I'll see you guys tomorrow!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Grab A Wiener

**Chapter 16 – Grab A Wiener**

I moaned looking at the sign of the place she wanted us to eat.

Grab A Wiener.

Seriously, this girl was trying to kill me.

After paying for our hotdogs, we took a seat in the back corner to wait.

"So, what else did Alice tell you?"

She leaned forward on the table, bringing her face closer to mine. "Said you're a good boy working in his mom's fudge shop. Bit of a shy boy around school. Raised like a true gentleman with a streak of bad boy in him."

"And? I have a feeling Alice had something to do with how often I saw you."

She tilted her head, curling a finger to make me move my head closer. I complied. She moved her lips to my ears. "Foreplay, Fudge. Build up the sexual tension in your body. Cast you in my spell, tangle you in my web."

I gulped loudly.

"Can't show you all my moves the first time I saw you, now could I? Alice saw you outside giving out samples and we set a plan in motion. Tease you with little encounters with me then go in for the kill. You thought I didn't recognize you, driving you crazy, but I did." She moved her head back.

"Blondie?" I blubbered like an idiot.

"You mean Rose? Tall blonde and kind of bitchy? We had some classes in college together and became friends. She doesn't think you're good enough for me. She thinks you're a bad idea since you'll be off at college come fall and that you'll do anything with a pair of tits."

"I've only been with a few girls," I mumbled, looking down at the table.

"Hey," she grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into her shining eyes, "it's nothing to be ashamed of. I've only been with a handful of guys. Sexually that is. Too many attempts of complete failed first dates."

This beautiful creature had to be lying. There was no way she didn't have men banging at her door. Yet she was spending all her time on me.

"But you're beautiful, sexy, feisty."

"And crazy, a handful, un-lady like, and distorted from reality," she sighed, a frown marring her face. I never wanted to see that look on her face!

"They're crazy."

She gave me a small smile.

The server brought us our foot-long hot dogs. Triple B licked her lips and rubbed her hands together like it was a five-star meal.

"How many inches can you swallow without choking, Fudge?"

_Oh dear, Lord. This girl! _

Without taking her eyes off mine, she picked up her hotdog and brought it to her mouth. My eyes kept flicking between her eyes and how much hotdog was going in her mouth. She didn't take a bite until over half of it was in her mouth. Somehow, she chewed it all without choking, but I wanted to see how much of something else she could take in her mouth without choking.

"Hmm…" she moaned ridiculously loud, swirling her tongue around her lips to take in her fixings that stuck there. "Can't let one drop go to waste now, can I? How many inches can you shove in your mouth, Fudge?"

"How many inches of my cock can I shove in your dirty mouth without you choking, B?" I hissed, shifting in my seat to try to get comfortable after her sexual display of eating a hotdog.

"I don't know. I hope you let me know soon enough." She winked. "Now shove that plump foot-long in your mouth. It's getting cold."

Fuck!

* * *

**Posted: July 18, 2019**

**Grab A Wiener is a real place on the Wildwood Boardwalk and the wieners do look delicious!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Texting

**Chapter 17 – Texting**

"Should I ask why you have such a big grin on your face? Or why you have an extra hop in your step, Edward?"

"My boardwalk girl is amazing," I proclaimed dreamily to Mom like a girl as I walked into the shop. For the next twenty-minutes, I told her all about our whirlwind romance minus the sexual innuendos.

"If Alice sees something in her then she must be a decent girl. Bella is a bit older than you though."

"It doesn't matter. She's great!"

"I'll trust your judgement, Edward. Let the rush of this new experience sink in for a week or two. Your birthday is soon. Any plans with your friends for that?"

The rest of the night was uneventful. I was having dinner with my parents at the Lobster House for my birthday. It was a local attraction as well as tourist attraction. Their seafood was amazing and to die for!

Back at home, I was finally able to answer my texts since my phone had died early and forgot my charger. I received several from the girl who was quickly wrapping me around her finger even tighter.

_Dinner tomorrow night? Remember you said you have off._

_Local or tourist trap place?_

_Off topic, but Alice said your birthday is in a few days! The big one-eight. Legal. Adulthood. Plans for that?_

_Forget me already? _

Damn, Triple B was seriously trying to give me a heart attack with the picture attached to the last text. I mean, Mr. and Mrs. Fudge in the background was a bit of a mood killer, but seeing her sun kissed skin in black lace prevailed. My cock definitely took notice.

_You nearly gave me a heart attacked with that picture! Just dinner with the parents so far for the birthday. Duffinetti's? My treat. – E_

_Mr. Money Bags I see. Duff's is fine with me. Maybe some of my sauce will dribble down my chin and in between my tits. I'll need someone to lick it up -Triple B _

_Behave! -E _

_No! -Triple B_

_I'll spank you -E_

_Ooooo I'm so scared. Spank my ass Fudge. You don't have the guts. -Triple B_

_Tell me your address and I will! -E_

_Not quite there yet. Tell you tomorrow. Pick me up at six. -Triple B _

* * *

**Posted: July 19, 2019**


	18. Chapter 18 - Her House

**Chapter 18 – Her House**

Pulling up to the address Triple B texted had my scratching my head. It was a house. Initially, I thought she rented it. Then I realized the house was entirely too big for just her. Then I thought maybe she shared with Rose, but I wasn't sure.

Knocking on the worn light wooden door, I stood patiently on the stoop. The neighborhood overall seemed friendly enough. It was kind of close to the main road though. At least the grocery store was right down the street.

"Hey, Fudge, come on in." She grabbed my hand before I could protest. "I just need to grab a few things then we can go. Feel free to sit wherever."

She retreated back upstairs, but I got a nice view of her ass ascending the steps. The tight blue dress she was wearing accentuated her ass and legs.

I walked to the living room to find numerous paintings of various scenes. Two were of beaches, one of the boardwalk, and one was a boat at sea. They all encapsulated the scene perfectly.

"Ready to go, boy?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

At Duffinetti's, I pulled Bella's chair out like a gentleman. She attempted to pass me the alcohol menu before pulling it back with a laugh.

"I suppose I'm on a date with jailbait. Can't even _legally_ drink," she teased, closing the menu. "Being the good girl I am, I'll pass too to not make this awkward."

"Triple B, order whatever you like. I told you, it's my treat."

She placed her hand over mine as she smiled at me. "What I'd like is some chocolate milk."

I laughed causing her to laugh too. "You're too cute for your own good. Should've brought Mr. and Mrs. Fudge along to make it a double date."

"Why didn't you suggest that earlier? I so would've done that!"

* * *

**Posted: July 20, 2019**

**Date continues the next couple of chapters. Whatever will this couple get into?**


	19. Chapter 19 - Triple B, Artist

**Chapter 19 – Triple B, Artist**

Unfortunately, they did not carry chocolate milk. Instead, we both got Cokes and made a toast after we ordered.

"To my idiotic ex who led me to Alice, and to Alice leading me to you, Fudge." We clinked our glasses together and took a sip together.

"To my sanity with you, B. You're going to drive my head in." We clinked our glasses and took a sip again. This time, her face fell for a moment. "So, what is it that you do? You going to college still or working?"

"Graduated last month with my Bachelor's in Arts from Rutgers."

"Arts?" Weren't artists usually calmer and covered in paint and charcoal?

She leaned forward on the table and smirked. "Got a problem with that? You've already seen some of my work at my house in the living room." She said 'my' house, but that didn't necessarily mean she didn't have a roommate.

"Wait," I realized what she said, "all those paintings were your work?"

"A select few that I thought worthy to decorate with. I've sold many for a good sum of money. I've been doing it since I was a young teenager to bring in some money, but until a few years ago, I never sold them for more than a couple hundred bucks."

"Wow," I said impressed. "The paintings I saw were stunning. Any other talents I should be aware of?"

Instead of answering, she engulfed several inches of her straw into her mouth to take a sip, alluding to her apparent lack of gag reflex once again.

"Can't let you see all my colors at once. Where's the fun in that? Now tell me about you. What's your plan for the rest of your life? All your teachers prepared you for four years to answer these tough questions that honestly, they can't even answer themselves."

The rest of dinner was great. She was still her crazy self, but something about the atmosphere made her more lovely than usual. Did I really not know this kick ass woman two weeks ago? Not that I knew her before a couple days ago, but I saw her many times.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as I was signing the receipt for the bill. "Let's go to the beach! It's the perfect temperature and the sun's setting now."

"What about your dress? Your hair?"

"I'll braid my hair on the way over. My dress? Fuck it! Sand washes out!"

* * *

**Posted: July 21, 2019**


	20. Chapter 20 - Backstory

**Chapter 20 – Backstory**

Were braids supposed to be sexy? Watching her braid bounce as she led the way was mesmerizing. My legs were useless as she pulled me along with our intertwined hands. Might as well have been my dick though. Our shoes had been abandoned in the Volvo, allowing us the feel beach experience of sand on our legs and feet.

"I've always loved being so close to the beach," she commented as we reached the edge of the water. The water crashed against our legs, slightly chillier than usual since it was night. She let out a soft yelp, jumping a little and clinging to me. I smiled.

"Is this where you got the inspiration to be an artist? The tranquility it provides, the escape from reality?"

"Yeah. We began moving again, this time side by side with our hands still intertwined. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to the closer to the beach or deeper in the water, but she made the decision to be deeper in the water. You know? Like how men are supposed to be on the outer edge of the sidewalk in case a vehicle jumps the curb. "Ever since I was little I've loved being on the beach."

"So, you've always lived in Rio Grande?"

"No, we lived in Bridgeton for a couple years when I was first born, but the rest of my life we lived in Rio Grande. My mom enjoyed the beach too. She was a bit of a free spirit, kind of like me. My dad was so stressed because of work so they moved closer to the beach to have one area that was peaceful."

"Was?"

We halted our walking, the waves crashing against our lower legs. She looked down at her submerged feet. "They died in a car accident about two years ago."

"I'm sorry," I said sympathetically. A frown marred her face, remembering the tragic event and that they weren't with her anymore. I wrapped her up in my arms, letting her rest her head on my chest. I ran my hands up and down her back to soothe her.

"It's alright. My house is the house I grew up in with them. I couldn't sell it. Not now at least." That explained that.

"You alright?"

After a few moments, she looked up at me with a small smile. "I will be."

We walked up the beach a little more. We discussed lighter topics like our friends and some more of our likes and dislikes. She was feeling better because her playfulness was back. She kicked some water at me. I kicked some right back at her. That led to a water fight where we ended up more wet than either of us anticipated. I was backing up from her attack when the sand gave away. My feet slipped causing me to fall right on my ass into the water. She giggled at my predicament. I didn't think, I grabbed her forearm and pulled her down to join me. She shrieked and hit me in the chest, but wasn't yelling at me like I'm sure other girls in a pretty dress would do.

"I'm soaking wet."

"I sure hope you are, Triple B," I teased. She playfully hit me again as a laugh escaped her.

"Hey, leave the sexual innuendos to me, baby." It was the first time she called me 'baby', making my heart beat a little faster. "I hope you have some towels in your trunk."

"What beach man doesn't?"

"Man?" she raised an eyebrow. She patted my cheek mockingly again like the first time. "We'll revisit that after your eighteenth birthday. Now I do hope you have some extra clothes back there too because there's no way I'm sitting in your car dripping wet."

"No, but I know where I can get some extra clothes."

* * *

**Posted: July 22, 2019**

**It's my birthday today *insert emoji with hat and party blower! Anyone dare to guess my age? As a little gift to all of you, there is going to be between approximately 90-100 chapters here. I still haven't finished the last several chapters to finish things off, but know there's still a good chunk of material to go through. Been meaning to tell you that, but have just kept forgetting. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this segment, keep on reading and reviewing! I'll see you soon!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Mom Approved

**Chapter 21 – Mom Approved**

"What happened to you, Edward?"

"We fell in the water," I explained to Mom who was looking us both up and down. Her eyes paused on our interlocked hands then returned to me.

"It looks like you did more than fall in the water!" She looked over at Triple B. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She wasn't cold about it, but she wasn't warm about it like most mother's would be when their son brought a girl over.

"Mom, this is Bella. Bella Swan. She's the amazing lady I've been seeing on the boardwalk. Bella, this is my mom, Esme Cullen, owner of Platt's Fudge Kitchen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen. I'd shake your hand, but I'm a little cold and wet. Edward here pulled me into the water with him."

Mom's eyes softened at her then glared at me. Only a mother's eyes could switch emotions so quickly. "Dear, that won't do at all! Call me Mama Cullen, Ma, Esme, anything but Mrs. Cullen. Let me see what I can do for you to fix my son's actions." She escaped to the extra room we had for boxes and other miscellaneous stuff.

"She likes you," I informed her.

"How can you tell?"

"Because her eyes softened when you ratted me out to her. What are we? Five? Thanks for throwing me under the bus, B!"

"I'll make it worth your while later, Fudge."

Mom came back with two pairs of shirts and shorts. Nothing fancy just plain blue shirts and white shorts. At least we wouldn't be freezing on our way home.

"Let me know if he steps out of line again, Bella. I'll set him straight," Mom said, smiling at her as she handed us the clothes.

"Don't worry, Esme. I think you should be telling Edward that. He's seen nothing on me yet." They both laughed.

Mom approved of Triple B now.

* * *

**Posted: July 23, 2019 **

**Remember how Esme had doubts about Bella's intentions? No? Well, good lol! **


	22. Chapter 22 - Adorable

**Chapter 22 - Adorable**

"I feel like I'm playing dress up in my dad's clothes." She squirmed in her seat. The clothes we had on hand were much too large for tiny frame. Her dress was in a bag in the backseat.

"You look adorable though."

"You know what'll make me more adorable?" Before I could answer, she slipped the shorts off, leaving her in that pair of black lacy panties that I got a quick glimpse of before the shirt covered them back up.

"Fuck," I groaned, trying to concentrate on getting her home in one piece.

Finally, we arrived. She had no shame in walking around in just a big shirt in the dark. If the wind blew just right, her panties clad ass would be on display for all to see. If I had one wish, I'd wish for a wind duct right under her feet, recreating that Marilyn Monroe scene.

We stood on her stoop facing each other.

"Even with the plunge, I had a great time tonight, Fudge."

"Me too." I hesitated in asking my next question. "Can I come in?"

"Nope," she said a little too happily. She leaned up on her toes, kissing the ever-living shit out of me. Man, the girl could kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted like the peanut butter fudge she sampled at the shop. "Maybe next time. You have to get home to Mommy and Daddy. Text me when you get home." One final searing kiss, she slipped inside her door, leaving me alone.

"I'm not that young, B! I can sleep over with a female!" I pounded on her door. Her laughs were loud enough to be heard through the door.

* * *

**Posted: July 24, 2019 **


	23. Chapter 23 - Like Father, Like Son

**Chapter 23 – Like Father, Like Son**

_I'm back home with Mommy and Daddy :( -E_

_And I'm back with the happily married couple -B_

Attached was a picture of the Fudges positioned to look like they were kissing.

_How come inanimate objects get to kiss but I don't get to kiss you? -E_

_We did kiss. Patience boy ;) -B_

_We failed to talk about one thing. Your birthday. It's in two days. I have to work at 12 but you can stop by before to get your present -B_

_Work? -E_

_I do have a life outside of you Fudge lol! -B_

_Alright. What did you have in mind? -E_

_Come to my place around 10 if you can sneak away from Mommy and Daddy for about an hour. Now be a good little boy and go to sleep -B_

The next morning I found my parents sitting at our island, enjoying their morning coffee and newspaper. Why did businesses still print newspapers?

"Bella is a lovely girl. I'm sorry I doubted her. How was your date with her? Besides pulling her in the water of course." Mom asked.

"It was the best date I've ever had." A shit eating grin popped up on my lips. "She's an artist, smart, sassy, sexy, fierce, everything about her is perfect."

Behind his paper, my father chuckled. Mom started giggling to herself too. I was lost.

"What's so funny?"

"Edward," Dad placed the paper on the counter, "I said something similar to my parents after my first date with your mother. Same passion in my voice and everything. You're smitten just like me after one date."

I didn't respond or deny his assumptions like some kids would. Being like my father wasn't as repulsive as it sounded. If anything, it was comforting if we went on a similar path as my parents.

* * *

**Posted: July 25, 2019**


	24. Chapter 24 - Photos

**Chapter 24 – Photos**

Triple B was MIA all day on the boardwalk, the shop, and communication. However, I wasn't alone _all_ day.

"Hi, Edward!"

"What can I do for you, Alice?"

She rocked on the balls of her feet. "I have a secret."

"Secret?"

"I know what Bella's getting you for your birthday," she chirped.

"What?" I asked hastily, anxious to know what she got me. Her presence was gift enough for me if the last few weeks weren't enough to go by.

"Something I know you'll enjoy. That's all you're getting from me. Now give me some fudge!"

Alice walked out of the shop with three pounds of fudge and a bag of chocolate dipped pretzels, all on me as a present for being too friendly for her own good and befriending Triple B and creating a plan to get us together. She tried to pay me. When I told her it was all on me, she shrugged, putting her money back in her bag. She pulled out an envelope and escaped with her goodies. I yelled out to her asking what it was, but she didn't answer.

Very delicately, I opened the envelope. There were three photos. One of her with her parents when she was about eight that was professionally done. One of her as a teenager in front of the Wildwood sign. And finally, a photo of the two of us the other night sitting atop the Wildwood sign. I dropped our photo by mistake. It fell to the floor face down, letting me see she wrote something on the back as I crouched down to pick it up.

_A night to remember with my Fudge Boy._

* * *

**Posted: July 27, 2019**

**Sorry, I totally forgot to post before work yesterday. Early afternoon to closing that ends at midnight sucks. Ugh...I'd much rather work with fudge with Edward. **


	25. Chapter 25 - Eighteen

**Chapter 25 – Eighteen**

I never thought I'd be so anxious to knock on a door. It was what was on the other side that had my heart pounding. When the door opened, the view on the other side was certainly worth it.

"You can follow instructions, Fudge," she jabbed playfully. There she was in front of me in a white silk robe that was paper thin and just barely covering her panties. If she bent down, even just a little, her ass would be on display for some lucky fucker. Hopefully me.

"I can when I want to. You seem like a person I should listen to."

She smiled then threw her hands around my neck, hugging me tightly. "Happy birthday, Edward."

"No."

"No?"

"Edward. You've never called me 'Edward.""

"Yes, I have!"

"Not directly aimed at me."

"So?"

"I don't like it. I'm your Fudge Boy."

"You're mine, huh?" she poked me in the chest.

"If that's okay," I uttered. We'd been on one date and I was claiming her as mine. Then again, she said_ my_ Fudge Boy on the back of that photo of us.

"More than okay," she assured me, ruffling my hair. "Come on, you're eighteen now, mister."

She pulled me inside. After she shut the door, she walked in front of me and lead me to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator. I think she asked me a question, but I wasn't exactly listening. She had leaned over to look into the fridge. Because of that, her perky ass cheeks were mere feet away from me in her green thong. I swear, there was a devil on my shoulder telling me to walk over there, grab her ass and spank it.

"You can't magically will my ass to speak to you, boy," she giggled, not bothering to turn around.

* * *

**Posted: July 28, 2019**

**Before I forget, I mentioned it in the first chapter, but never again, I do have a Facebook group called FeistyDragon's Fanfiction. I haven't anything on it because no one joined originally, but please, go join and we can have more dialogues and fun little sessions. **


	26. Chapter 26 - The Shop

**Chapter 26 – The Shop**

"Your ass may not be able to speak for itself, but I'm sure I can get you screaming," I said lowly.

She turned around and strutted her way over to me. Her arms wrapped around the back of my neck, gently pulling me down to her lips. It was only our second kiss, but her kisses were quickly becoming one of my favorite things.

"Considering you're no longer jailbait, that does sound awfully appealing." I leaned down to make good on my promise, but she raised her hand to her lips so I ended up kissing her palm. "_However_, our time is limited today. You can show me your moves another day."

"I can have you screaming in ten minutes, B."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Ten minutes? Try again another day."

We moved on to her living room where she sat me on her sofa. She went to her room to get my gift, leaving me to see her paintings. I wasn't much of an artist, but the colors and strokes that she used in each one was exquisite. It was easy to tell she was gifted in the art world. I didn't ask her, but I figured she had to cut our day short because she was meeting some sort of art mogul for a big payday. Maybe a museum. I didn't want to stress her out.

When she returned, she placed a rectangular box wrapped in blue paper with a ribbon on top in my lap and took a seat next to me. She was vibrating in her seat, encouraging me to open it quickly.

The box contained a gift I never would've expected. It was a framed colored drawing of the outside of the shop and the surrounding boardwalk. Every little detail and color was there. Even a few seagulls perched on the roof. A few faceless people were walking up the boardwalk but not the focus of the picture.

"Bella, this is amazing," I said breathlessly, speechless. It slipped by that it was one of the first times I called her by her actual name. "When did you draw this?"

"The past couple of days. It didn't take as long as you're probably imagining."

"How long?"

"Maybe seven or so hours."

I looked between her and the drawing with my mouth wide open. It wasn't huge, but my guess was it was an 18 x 24. With how much detail was in it, it was hard to see this being done in only six hours.

"Triple B, thank you." I placed the picture on her coffee table and pulled her into a tight hug. "This is going right on the wall in the shop for everyone to see!"

"Fudge, no!" she gasped, shaking her head.

"B, yes! This work deserves to be showcased proudly and not just in my home. This is one of the most thoughtful gifts I've ever received."

Her lips turned into a small smile, but it didn't connect with her eyes. Her eyes were a little gloomy, glassy like she was ready to cry. And not in the happy tears kind of way.

"I have another gift for you."

"This is more than enough, Bella."

She rose from her seat, looking a little more like herself, but still sad. "Nonsense. Eighteen's a big milestone. Now close your eyes, and I'll get your next present."

* * *

**Posted: July 29, 2019**

**Okay, so I don't know why those who searched my group couldn't find it on Facebook. I put the unique part of address on my profile. Check that out and hopefully it works. If it doesn't let me know, and I'll look into it more.**


	27. Chapter 27 - Green Lacy Set

**Chapter 27 – Green Lacy Set**

A few moments later, she ordered me in a no-nonsense tone to open my eyes. The sight before me was magnificent.

"Likey?" She gave me a little twirl to show me her lacy green thong and matching lacy green bra. All my blood was rushing towards my cock again.

"More than likely," I growled, making an attempt to get up, but she halted me.

"Uh un, Fudge." She shook her finger at me as she bent at the waist to get in my face. My eyes were diverted down to her tits that was suddenly very close to me. If I pulled down the cups just a little, I could see them on full display. "I know you've seen a pair of tits before. It's so cute you're acting like this is your first time seeing a pair," she teased, patting me on the cheek. To outsiders, it'd probably look demoralizing, but she was being cute.

"You do have fantastic breasts that I'd love to grab, twist your little pink nipples to sharp points." Her breathing became heavy, her eyes darkening to a dark chocolate fudge now.

"Do. Not. Move. Boy," she ordered, sinking down to her knees.

Just seeing her in between my spread legs in her sexy lingerie was enough to make my cock hard enough to use as a hammer. Was it wrong I wanted to slap it against her cheek to let her feel the weight of it? Let her see just how much of a _man_ I really was.

Slowly, she ran her hands up my legs. Then she snuck them under my shorts and lightly tugged on the ends of my boxers causing the fabric to move ever so slightly against my cock. My eyes closed on their own accord as my body relished in the minimal friction. Next, she removed her hands from inside my shorts to groping me through my shorts. A loud moan escaped my lips and bucked my hips into her touch.

"Hmm…better have better stamina than that, baby."

In record time, she removed my shorts and boxers. I shed my shirt at some point feeling weird leaving it on. Unfortunately, she remained clothed. She stared at my cock silently as if she was trying to put a dollar sign on it.

"You are certainly blessed in the genital department, Mr. Cullen."

Watching her lips take me into her mouth was the hottest thing I ever saw. Like I predicted, she had little if any gag flag. She took all of me in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head and hollowing her cheeks out. A couple times she removed her mouth completely, opting to using her hand while whispering her dirty thoughts to me then returning to using her mouth. Her other hand was otherwise occupied with my fondling on my balls. No other girl I'd been with ever bothered with them.

The moment she lightly drugged her teeth along me, I exploded into her mouth without a chance to warn her. She took all of it, humming in satisfaction. The last time I did that to that girl, she had a coughing fit afterwards.

She licked me from base to head to clean up every last drop. I was breathing heavily even though I just sat there and moaned. I didn't even thread my fingers through her hair during it because my brain somehow followed orders throughout it.

"Happy birthday, good sir. I hope that was a nice initiation into adulthood. First _adult_ blowjob."

A lazy smile crept on my lips as my breathing returned to normal. "Best present ever, B. Do I get my first adult fuck too?"

* * *

**Posted: July 30, 2019 **

**Okay, I don't know why most people can't find my Facebook group. I'm going to look into it the next day or two. If you're dying to get into the group, I have a link for the group in a thread on The No Rules Twilight Fan Fics Recs Club and Cheatward's Spot. Just search in those groups Summer of Fudge to find the link if you're interested.  
**

**Anyway, what do you think of Edward's birthday so far lol?**

**Leave some love!**


	28. Chapter 28 - Jealous

**Chapter 28 – Jealous**

She giggled, standing up on her feet. "As much as I'd love to help you with that right this instance, you need to get going. I have to get ready for work."

No! I wasn't ready for her to leave yet. I rose up on my feet, grabbing her by her perky ass and pulling her close to me.

"Sure I can't change your mind?" I kneaded her ass gently, giving her a taste of what I could do for her.

A soft moan escaped her lips. "Another day in the near future, Fudge. Now come on, I'll let you out."

After helping me get dressed, in which she shamelessly ran her hand down my chest, abs, and cock – not that I was complaining – she walked me to the doorway still in her lingerie.

"Aren't you going to put your robe back on?" I eyed it back in the living room draped across the arm of a chair.

She shrugged. "I have nothing to be ashamed of. It's not that different than a bikini."

A surge of jealously ran through me. The thought of the male population seeing her like I've seen her made my blood pressure rise. Apparently, I wasn't too good at hiding it.

"Aww…it's so cute seeing you jealous, baby." She lightly kissed me on the lips. "Don't worry. I know I'm a bit off the rocker, but I am faithful."

"It's the other fuckers I'm worried about!"

Her response was to open the door behind me to let the whole world see into her house. She mounted me by wrapping her legs around my waist and wrapping her arms around my neck and tugging on the ends of my hair. I barely had enough time to support her by cupping my hands under her ass before she stuck her tongue down her mouth.

"I'd let you mark me, but I have work in a little bit and it'd be frowned upon," she whispered in my ear, biting on my earlobe before returning her lips to mine. The thought of marking her was extremely hot and I'd definitely be doing that in the future.

The next several minutes consisted of us in heavy make out session right in front of her open doorway. I walked back to the doorframe and leaned her lightly into it to free up one hand to grope her breast. That earned me a low moan and her hips grinding in just the right spot. Feeling my hardening arousal broke her out of our moment and jumped off of me.

After a final goodbye kiss, she escorted me out and told me to get lost playfully. She said she'd text me after work. I caressed her door for a moment then turned to my car.

* * *

**Posted: July 31, 2019**

**For those who joined my group on Facebook, I'll likely post something tomorrow since it's my first day off in six days. So get excited!**


	29. Chapter 29 - Lobster House

**Chapter 29 – Lobster House**

"I'm surprised it's this busy this time of day," Mom commented as we were told it'd be bit before we got a seat.

It was surprisingly busy. We were having an early dinner to avoid the dinner rush at the Lobster House, but apparently, every tourist decided to come here today for an early dinner too. There was in indoor restaurant and also a take-out shop with a deck that customers were welcome to use as a self-service eating area. The inside and outside were packed. We could've easily gone to another restaurant in the area, but I really wanted a Schooner Dinner and oysters from here.

We took a seat on a bench they had for customers that had to wait. A notification flashed across the lock screen. Ignoring the notification, I deleted it and looked at my lock screen photo of us on top of the sign. Yes, I officially became that guy that had a picture of his girl as his lock screen. We hadn't officially said that we were boyfriend and girlfriend to each other or anyone, but earlier today she said it was more than okay that I was hers.

It was crazy. We'd been on one official date. Grab A Weiner was kind of a date I guess. Countless times she showed up, talked to me a bit then vanished. Not sure what that counted as. The only damn thing I knew was that I had very strong feelings for her. Most guys were looking to hit it and quit as many girls as they could before college began. Hell, the asshole beach males probably did it too. I was never that guy. Triple B may be a handful, but she was my handful.

"I still don't know why either of you climbed that sign. How did you even get down? If either of you fell on your neck, you'd be dead!" Dad pointed out, glancing at my phone. That was nothing against B at all. That was him in doctor mode.

Thankfully, we were seated shortly afterwards. The hostess let us know that our server would be right with us. The one thing that bugged me about this restaurant was the horrendous outfits they forced the servers to wear. They were meant to look like sail girls I guess to match the nautical theming. It was overkill.

"Hello there, my name's Bella and I'm going to be your server…tonight." Our eyes locked, both filled with surprised.

* * *

**Posted: August 1, 2019**

**Head on over to my Facebook group! I'm going to post some fun facts later.**

**Also, Lobster House is a real seafood place in NJ.**


	30. Chapter 30 - The Waitress

**Chapter 30 – The Waitress**

"Triple B?"

"Fudge?"

The rest of the restaurant continued on as we started at each other, not expecting one another here. Here I was expecting her to be at some meeting with a potential buyer and here she was in Cape May waitressing in the awful uniform.

The sound of a glass breaking in the distance broke her out of her trance, shaking her head.

"I apologize. As I was saying, I'm Bella, and I'll be your server tonight. Tonight, we have a crab stuffed lobster with shrimp special that comes with a side salad for $29.95 and a parmesan encrusted soft shell crab with a side of corn and tomato salsa with a side salad for $24.95. It is also restaurant week so on the small pamphlet included with our regular menu, you get one of the appetizers listed, the main entrée with a potato, vegetable and side salad, and dessert for $35. It really is a great deal. What can I get you all started with to drink?"

As odd as that encounter was, it was strangely cute watching her get all professional like that. But the real question was _why_ was she working here?

"I didn't realize Bella worked as a waitress."

"She didn't mention it to me either. She told me she had to work today, but I thought she meant she was meeting with someone to sell some of her artwork."

"You'll just have to talk to her later, son."

Dinner was amazing as usual. I did in fact get my Oysters Rockefeller and Schooner Dinner. Bella was professional. Followed every line in the book of fancy waitressing. It wasn't really fancy, but expensive waitressing. It was the complete opposite of what I've witnessed so far. I was sure there was a calmer side to her, but this was a bit too stiff.

"Was everything to your satisfaction tonight?" she asked as she cleared my father's dessert plate. He indulged in the lobster special.

"Exceeded our expectations, Bella," Mom praised. The entire night they both were calling her by name. They didn't make it awkward for her, but called her by her name which probably wasn't a regular occurrence for her.

"I'll be right back with the check."

When she returned, Dad slipped her his fancy credit card without even looking, surprising Bella a bit. She returned shortly afterwards with the slip for him to sign. He didn't tell us how much it was – I wasn't sure he even knew. He simply signed it and placed the little black book at the end of the table.

As we were leaving, she bid us to have a good rest of the night. We locked eyes again for a moment. They were professional. Not the usual carefree and passionate they were.

I continued following my parents out the door to the car.

"Well, that was an interesting birthday. At least you kind of got to spend have a birthday dinner with her, Edward."

* * *

**Posted: August 2, 2019**


	31. Chapter 31 - A Living

**Chapter 31 – A Living**

Her text came a little after ten.

_Can I come over? -Triple B _

_Of course. -E _

I quickly texted her my address. It was a simple question, but it was lacking her personality. I wasn't mad about her not telling me about being a waitress at the Lobster House. I was more confused than anything about why she had the job. There was nothing to be ashamed of by working there.

Her quiet knocks rang throughout the first floor. My parents had gone to sleep for the night, allowing me and her to have a private conversation.

I ushered her into our living room onto the couch after a greeting kiss. The way she was carrying herself made her look smaller than she already was.

"I'm sorry."

"For what exactly?" I asked confused.

She sighed heavily. "For not telling you I worked there."

"There's nothing to apologize for. Really, it's nothing. When you said work I thought you meant a potential buyer for some of your artwork. I'm more confused about why you work there. You're obviously a talented artist, and you said yourself you've sold some high profit pieces."

She looked up towards the ceiling like it held her answers. "I started working there right before my parents died. At the time it was just to make some extra spending money. I wasn't selling too many high selling pieces at the time. Now? The pieces I sell I make a good enough living that I don't really need to keep working there." She sighed, throwing her hands into her hair. "I brought them to the Lobster House to enjoy a nice dinner together with my discount after selling my first five figure piece. I vividly remember that my father got the Stuffed Flounder and my mother got the Lobster House Specialty. We toasted that night to continued recognition in the art world. Both of them were so proud of me. Both of them had beaming smiles on their faces across from me." Her own small smile sat on her lips as she remembered them.

I kind of understood. It was something that connected her with her parents who were no longer with us. I wrapped an arm around her, tucking her into my side. She softly sighed.

"It's stupid. I only work a three shifts a night there usually. The tips are pretty good though. It gets my mind on other things which is good too when I'm stuck on a piece or what I want to do next."

"It's not stupid, Triple B. I get it, I really do." I kissed the top of her head.

She was quiet before speaking again. "Your father thinks he's real sly. He tipped me 100%."

"Should I ask how much the bill was?"

The smirk that popped up on her lips might as well have been another person. "Nope!" She emphasized the 'p'.

"Since you work at the Lobster House, can I call you my Lobster Girl?"

"I thought I was your Beautiful Brown Eyed Bella?"

"You can be both! My dad even said you had lobster skin when you came by with sunburn. It's perfect!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat, Fudge. How about you show me your room now?"

* * *

**Posted: August 3, 2019**

**Was that even close to what anyone was thinking?**

**Leave some love and keep on reading!**


	32. Chapter 32 - My Room

**Chapter 32 – My Room**

She examined my whole room like it was a crime scene that needed to be solved. I stood by the doorway, leaning against the frame letting her do what she pleased.

"It's nice."

"Nice? That's all you have to say?"

"It's…mature looking. It looks more like an adult bedroom. I am very impressed there's no lingering beer cans or week-old pizza in here. Or a picture of some overdone model with her tits and pussy hanging out."

Pushing off the frame, I stalked over to her where she stood by my desk.

"I have more class than that."

She shrugged, pointing to my desk. "I am surprised you hung these up though."

She was referring to the pictures that Alice dropped off the other day. Of course I'd hang them up!

"The world deserves to see your beautiful face, Lobster Girl."

She blushed at my first official usage of my new nickname for her. Her blushing from such a simple statement and endearing nickname made it all the more beautiful.

"The world deserves to see your handsome face too then, Fudge Boy. You're smiling in our picture, but your terror of being on the sign shows right through it!"

We moved to lay on my bed to continue talking. She told me more about her job at the Lobster House and her parents. She was at Rutgers when the accident happened. As soon as the hospital told her that her parents had been in an accident, she dropped everything and drove back home only to be devasted that their injuries were too critical to be saved. Her father died on impact and her mother suffered from too much blood loss and swelling of her brain.

I didn't know Rose yet, but Rose was by her side through it all. Now I was as she recalled the difficult memories. Her soft cries for her parents were forever ingrained in my memory.

"Thank you for listening, Edward," she thanked quietly, tracing random patterns on my chest. "I know it's not the most exciting thing we could've done tonight."

"Don't worry about it, B. They're your parents. It's an honor to learn about them," I said softly, pushing stray strands of her hair behind her ear. "As much as I love all the teasing and fun we have, simple nights like these are amazing, more intimate."

The moment she leaned up and touched her lips to mine, electricity shot through me. It wasn't the type of electricity signaling a harrowing storm. No, it was the kind that was beautiful, life altering. It one of our tamest kisses thus far, but it was one of my favorites. All the passion we felt for each other was put into it.

She snuggled into my chest, breathing softly. After a while she fell asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her up.

* * *

**Posted: August 4, 2019**

**Remember to join my Facebook group! PM for details if needed or check out my profile.**


	33. Chapter 33 - Young Whippersnapper

**Chapter 33 – Young Whippersnapper**

"Fudge!" she hissed, shoving me roughly in the chest.

"What?" I grumbled, cracking my eyes open and trying to remember where I was.

"Why did you let me fall asleep? I slept here the entire night!"

"So?" There was no issue here. We were both fully clothed and even on top of the covers. If either of my parents peeked in, there was absolutely nothing sexual going on in here.

"Your parents are awake already! I heard them downstairs. How the hell am I getting out of here?"

"I'm pretty sure one of them saw your car in the driveway when they got the paper. We're not hormonal teenagers sneaking in and out of each other's houses during the night."

She glared at me. "Screw it, I'm scaling the tree."

She hopped out of bed, grabbed her purse and proceeded to open my window with the intention of climbing down the tree to leave unseen by my parents.

"Triple B!" I hissed, shooting out of bed to pull her already half exited body back in. "This makes it look more guilty that we actually did something. You don't need to escape to avoid my parents' wrath. You're too old for this shit anyway!"

"Let me go!"

The next few moments consisted of us arguing with each other. We failed to hear the footsteps climbing up the stairs behind us.

"Bella, there is no need to be climbing that tree at your age. You're not a young whippersnapper anymore, young lady. Come join us downstairs for breakfast," Dad spoke in that doctor voice of his.

"Sweetie, I have some old clothes you can change into if you wish. Please, you're going to give Edward and us a heart attack if you don't get back in this house this instant," Mom said in that mom voice.

She made the right decision and got back in the house. I never closed and locked a window faster after that. We all walked downstairs to freshly brewed coffee and hot eggs, bacon, toast, and homefries for breakfast.

"I remember Carlisle pulling that same stunt in our younger days, Bella. Unfortunately, his foot slipped and he ended up in a cast for eight weeks," Mom commented to break the silence.

Dad laughed under his breath. "Thankfully, we were still in high school. I know you're a recent college grad, but still. If you broke something, it'd still heal perfectly fine barring any complications, but it's something to avoid at all costs. Cherish your bone mobility while you can."

She smirked. I didn't like that smirk. "Well, your son may break a few bones if he decides to put up with my crazy ass. Better get those crazy adventures out of the way now while he's still young, eh?"

Mom laughed and so did Dad even though he just explicitly said _not_ to break anything.

The rest of breakfast she told my parents about Mr. and Mrs. Fudge and how I was such a sweet boy for giving her them.

* * *

**Posted: August 5, 2019**

**Anyone still use the term young whippersnapper? Anyone ever trying escaping a house via tree?**


	34. Chapter 34 - Rose

**Chapter 34 – Rose**

A few days after the tree fiasco, I was walking along the boardwalk myself. Lobster Girl was going to be meeting me in a little bit. I was about halfway up when I came face to face with Blondie with her arms across her chest and hip jutted out.

"Rose, right? It's nice to officially meet you." She continued staring at me, watching my every move with narrowed eyes.

"You're not bad looking, I'll give you that. I thought you weren't good enough for her. I mean, you're eighteen and fresh out of high school."

"So?" When Triple B poked fun at me about my age it was cute. Rose, on the other hand, was accusing me of being a stupid kid.

"I was wrong about you."

"What?" I questioned, surprised.

"She told me about the other night. How you held her and let her talk about her parents with no unnecessary topic changes to talk about yourself. The amazing thing is that you're, what, two weeks into this whirlwind of a romance? All the beach bums I've met around here are assholes looking for the easiest pussy they can get."

"Thank you?" I think she was complimenting me.

"_However_," she countered, stepping closer to me. She was a lot taller than Triple B, bringing her a lot closer to my face. "I know you're leaving for Seton at the end of the summer. What then? You move upstate and leave her behind, heartbroken?"

"Of course not!" The idea of that disgusted me. "I'm going to come back on the weekends to visit my family."

"What about Bella? Or she's told me you call her Triple B, sometimes B, apparently Lobster Girl now too. In between your family, your fudge business, driving, classwork, whatever fuckers you have as friends, where does that leave her? Huh?!" she jabbed, throwing her hands up. "I've witnessed her try again and again to find a decent guy who accepts her for who she is. Bella is impulsive, live in the moment type of girl. She's a very talented artist that is null and void for all the guys she's gone out with. If you can't accept her or see yourself in the equation, leave now before you break her beyond belief."

Placing my hands on her shoulders, I looked her directly in the eyes. "Rose, I'm not kind of guy. She's an amazing girl. I have very strong feelings for her. I won't do anything to hurt her."

"They all say that. Her personality and work become too much for them and they go running for the hills."

"I'm different."

"You say that now, but come the end of August, I bet it'll change just like the rest of the bastards. You say it's only two hours away, but it's _two_ hours away. You're eighteen. What eighteen-year-old boy wants a committed, monogamous long-term relationship with a girl he can't even fuck unless he drives back home? I admit, I was wrong about you being completely driven by your dick, but I can't see this romance between the two of you lasting past August."

Having said her final word, Rose bumped my shoulder roughly as she passed by me, walking down the boardwalk, leaving me to analyze everything she said.

* * *

**Posted: August 6, 2019**

**If you saw on the teaser on the Facebook group, kind of misleading right? Opinions about Rose? **


	35. Chapter 35 - Me

**Chapter 35 - Me**

People walked pass me on the boardwalk as if I didn't exist. All the things that Rose said were rushing through my mind. Did every guy that had the opportunity to be in Bella's presence take it for complete granite?

It was about two months until college began. I was living in the moment like most kids on summer break did. I hadn't considered what would become of us when I did have to leave for college. Other couples made long distance relationships work so why couldn't we?

A pair of delicate hands from behind me covered my eyes, blinding me from the world. "Guess who?"

"Ma?"

Her sweet giggles rang in my ears. "Nice try, Fudge." She removed her hands from my eyes and hugged me from behind.

I didn't turn around. I placed one of my hands over her hands, taking the moment in. The feeling of her soft breathing as she nuzzled my back was calming as Rose's words continued rushing through my mind.

"What are you doing standing in the middle of the boardwalk in a daze, anyway?"

It wasn't the time to tell her about Rose's confrontation.

Turning around, I turned around with the intention of a cliché line, but seeing Mrs. Fudge in a back-strap baby carrier was so hilarious I started laughing. "Waiting for your beauty to show up of course, Triple B." I managed once my laughter died down.

"Wow, how long it take you to come up with that line?"

"Thought of it all night, B."

She playfully rolled her eyes with a grin. "Come on, me and Mrs. Fudge are hungry. I'm eating for two, you know?" Most guys would do a spit take if a girl told them that, but I knew she meant Mrs. Fudge.

She grasped my hand in hers, leading me up the boardwalk to her choice of food for the day.

_What eighteen-year-old boy wants a committed, monogamous long-term relationship with a girl he can't even fuck unless he drives back home?_

Me.

If she'd have me.

* * *

**Posted: August 7, 2019**

**Wow, lots of strong words about Rose. Question is, when will Triple B find out about the encounter?**


	36. Chapter 36 - The Ceremonial Hang Up

**Chapter 36 – The Ceremonial Hang Up**

Our swinging hands were overexaggerated. Triple B almost wacked a kid upside the head with our hands. I was surprised we weren't frolicking down the boardwalk. If the stuffed hamster strapped to her back wasn't enough, wandering eyes were drawn to our hands.

When we arrived back at the shop, I drug her in.

"I have something I want you to help me with. Wait here for a minute." I rushed to the back room quickly and retrieved the box I needed.

"What exactly am I helping with?"

"Hanging up your masterpiece." I opened the box to show her the painting she gave me.

"Edward, no!" she gasped, shaking her head.

"Why don't you want me to hang it up here?" The dots were beginning to connect, the words that Rose said making more sense.

She was quiet for a moment then spoke. "Because I don't want to see it on that wall only to end up in the trash in the future."

What asshole would ever throw away a beautiful painting?!

"Bella, I will _never_ let any of your pieces end up in the garbage," I promised. "Now come on, help me hang it."

I let her hold the mount I'd gotten while I nailed it into the wall. Then together, similar to a ribbon cutting ceremony, we both held an end of the painting and hung it on the wall.

Both of us took a step back to admire our handiwork when I heard the distinctive click of an iPhone camera going off.

"It's much too precious to not photograph this moment. Now shake hands like you just completed a deal! This beautiful painting of yours completes the shop, Bella."

Listening to my mom, we assumed the position she wanted us to take. A genuine smile finally crept on her lips, letting me know she trusted that I wouldn't degrade her artwork, her _present_ to me like other fuckers.

I'd be asking Mom for those pictures later.

Even with Mrs. Fudge strapped to her back.

* * *

**Posted: August 8, 2019**

**Wohoo! We reached 100 reviews! Thanks to each and every one of you who've reviewed and/or alerted/favorited _Summer of Fudge_ so far. I appreciate all of it. Also, I got promoted at work and my coordinators kind of forgot to tell me lol!**

**Keep leaving some love!**


	37. Chapter 37 - The Proposition

**Chapter 37 – The Proposition**

"Edward, how are things between you and Bella?"

It was now July, nearly a month after I first met Triple B. The fact that only a month had passed amazed me. It was the greatest month of my life.

"Great, amazing, perfect, Mom." Wow, I was sounding a lot like a lovesick girl.

"You need to invite her over for a proper dinner someday. Not an impromptu breakfast after she tried sneaking out of your room via tree."

I groaned. "You and Dad had more than enough time to dig for dirt about her through breakfast and my birthday."

"Edward, you can't keep her away from us forever," she said in a sing song voice. "She's absolutely lovely. And the painting she did of the boardwalk location, effortless! I need to commission her into doing a piece of this place."

Today we were at our main fudge shop in North Cape May.

"I'm sure she'd do it for free."

"Nonsense! She can be paid in fudge or money. Don't think I didn't hear her calling you Fudge when she was over."

I wasn't ashamed of her calling me Fudge. I had Triple B, B, and Lobster Girl/LG for her. We were one of those couples with nicknames for each other, but I really was sappy, having three different nicknames for her.

The day dragged on. In general, the past month I hadn't been at our main shop much because I was so focused on drawing B's attention. I loved our main shop, it was much bigger and had a better variety of our products. However, the beach element and my Triple B was amiss.

I thought I was going to fall asleep when the bell rung above the door again. I was going to greet the customer, but then I caught sight of who it was.

"Well, this is a nice surprise. What can I get you two ladies?" Before me was Alice and Triple B.

"A little birdie had a _vision _that you were at the main shop today so we decided to drop by."

I looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I don't know what drug you're on, but it was one of your other _visions_ that said that me and B would be good for each other. So whatever the hell you're doing, keep doing it. Let us know our future."

We chatted for a little bit then my mom appeared from the back.

"Alice! Bella! It's so wonderful to see you!" She went in front of the counter to hug both of them. Apparently, my mom was all buddy-buddy with them now. "Bella, I was meaning to ask if you'd paint, draw, whatever your artistic hands desire a scene of this shop. I'll pay you."

"Mrs. Cullen-"

"What did I tell you, Bella?" Mom gave her a pointed look and Alice giggled.

"Sorry, _Esme_. Payment's unnecessary. Just keep letting me see Fudge here." Like my mom could keep me away from her.

"How about this? You and Edward spend a day outside doing whatever you do for inspiration for your artwork and then afterwards, you come to our house for dinner?"

* * *

**Posted: August 9, 2019**


	38. Chapter 38 - Artistry

**Chapter 38 – Artistry**

I was never much of an artsy person before. Have I said that before? Anyway, I never thought watching someone create a piece of artwork would be so interesting.

The day after Mom's offer to Bella she had a shift at the Lobster House so now here we were sitting across the street from the shop. Because this was the original location, she decided on using charcoal. She tried explaining the process to me, but it went in one ear and out the next.

The first hour we sat here, she did a quick sketch of the building on a sketch pad in pencil to get a feel for it. Then she moved onto her canvas where the final product would lie. It was the same size as the other one, just done in charcoal instead of paint.

A majority of the time it was silent. She'd hum or make a grunting sound from time to time, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration in making sure every little detail was perfect. As far as I knew, it was perfect.

With my spare time sitting by my girl as she concentrated, it made me think about Rose. I still hadn't told Triple B about it. She hadn't said anything about it either. I wasn't sure if Rose made any mention about it to her, but if I didn't want it to bite me in the ass, I needed to talk with her about it soon.

The things Rose said crept into my mind.

_She's a very talented artist that is null and void for all the guys she's gone out with._

She was passionate about art. It was her calling. Even though she wasn't talking to me, the sight of her so engrossed in her drawing was such a turn on for me. Thinking about the fuckers that put her down because of her passion made my blood boil.

"I know I haven't been much company for you, Fudge," she said as she started putting her pencils away.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing up?" she said like a question.

"You don't have to quit because you haven't talked to me today. It's been an honor watching you bring the shop to life on your canvas."

She smiled sweetly at me, pecking me on the lips. "That's not why, silly boy. We've been here for at least six hours. My hands are cramping up. Plus, I'm meeting the parents tonight."

"You already met the parents. Twice."

"_Properly._"

I rolled my eyes. "They love you already."

She mimicked me. "Shush, Fudge. No funny business tonight!"

* * *

**Posted: August 10, 2019**


	39. Chapter 39 - Meeting the Parents Trice

**Chapter 39 - Meeting the Parents…Trice**

"And then, Alice told me all about this _vision_ she had overnight. She said she saw me and Edward walking along the beach like those couples in the movies and us dancing together in a fancy ballroom. We kind of did the beach thing, but she never mentioned him pulling me in the water!"

She had my parents laughing all night long. From adventures during college to how she met Alice. After the initial getting to know her better portion, she had an endless supply of stories to tell them.

"You know, I have a picture of Edward asleep with Mr. and Mrs. Fudge here."

I groaned. I'd fallen asleep by mistake the other day in her bed as she was taking a shower. When I woke up, I was hugging the hamster couple to my chest like a little kid seeking comfort from a stuffed animal. She promised me she'd never show anyone that picture.

"Aww, don't be a sour puss, Fudge." She reached over and ruffled my hair. She had a slight obsession with my hair, claiming it was surprising soft for a guy. "You were incredibly sweet for winning Mrs. Fudge for me and giving me a throw on you at the game that won me Mr. Fudge." She kissed my cheek a little too long that had Mom cooing at us.

"Aren't these two so cute, Carlisle?"

"Don't smoother them, Esme. Edward's getting all red in the face."

It was official. Triple B stole the spotlight.

"LG, how about we talk about your art a little more?" I pleaded with her.

"LG?"

Triple B huffed. "Lobster Girl. He shorted it to LG which I think's stupid. People are going to confuse me for a house appliance!"

"I thought he called you B or Triple B?"

"That's his main nickname for me, but every now and then, LG slips out. I much prefer B or Triple B."

"You secretly love it, B. Admit it, you like me calling you LG," I teased, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She threw me an evil smirk then turned her attention back to my mom. "Esme, can I see Edward's baby photos?"

No!

* * *

**Posted: August 11, 2019**

**Ah the classic, the mom showing baby photos to your date. Anyone guilt of doing that?**


	40. Chapter 40 - Baby Photos

**Chapter 40 – Baby Photos**

"Aww, Fudge, look at your little bottom."

Calling a baby's ass 'bottom' did not make it any cuter. Why did every mother on Earth find it necessary to put photos of their child's ass in a photo album? I wasn't going to let LG do that with our kids.

_Woah! Kids?! With LG? My Triple B? _

"Oh, Carlisle! Remember this one? He was so excited to help me make some fudge here at home. He dipped his hand in the batter and smeared it all over himself."

Dear Lord. How was I supposed to get B out of here without making it obvious I wanted her as far away from my parents as possible? A few hours ago she was all worried about meeting them again and being a lady, but now here they were all buddy-buddy.

I was silently fuming in a chair by them as Mom told her every backstory behind each and every photo. She even had a little timeline of me throughout my school pictures. There were some horrendous ones in there. Especially ninth grade. My hair looked awful and I had acne.

Thank God for puberty.

The end of the album had a photo of me at graduation with my parents. If I'd met Triple B just a few weeks earlier, she would've been in that too.

From my seat, I saw her caress the photo through the protective film it was in. She wasn't laughing and listening to my mom anymore. In a flash, she bolted from her seat, running up to my room.

I bolted after her. She was sitting at the edge of my bed with her face in her hands, crying softly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I crouched down in front of her, prying her hands away from her face.

"It's stupid."

"Nothing going through your beautiful brain is stupid, Triple B."

She took a moment to compose herself. "My parents weren't there for my graduation. I can't take you over to their house and be embarrassed as they tell you embarrassing stories about me."

Shit. There was no way for me to relate. I didn't have any friends with deceased parents.

To avoid saying the wrong thing in the heat of the moment, I climbed onto my bed, laying us both down. I let her cry into my shoulder, softly telling her that I'd always be there for her. That although her parents weren't with us, they were watching over her. Over us.

"Edward," she spoke softly in my chest.

"Yes?"

Pulling away from my chest, she looked me in the eyes. One hand reached up to my hair, running her fingers softly through the strands. I'd been meaning to get a haircut, but feeling her fingers running through it was relaxing. "I love you, Edward."

* * *

**Posted: August 12, 2019**

**Too soon? Is Fudge going to be positive or negative?**


	41. Chapter 41 - This Feeling

**Chapter 41 – This Feeling**

_"I love you, Edward."_

My heart stopped. Not from terror, but joy. This fascinating woman loved me!

"I love you, Bella Swan." I reached up with my hand and traced my finger along her cheek.

"You do?" she asked hesistantly.

I smiled lovingly. "I do. It's easy to love your ass, baby. You're my Bella, my Lobster Girl, my Beautiful Brown Eyed Bella. The moment I laid my eyes on you, you had me hooked with your beautiful brown eyes. Just like my mother had my father hooked the moment she mentioned fudge."

Most guys would call me crazy. Most guys didn't have the opportunity to experience what I had with Bella. I was young, but I had no doubt what I felt for Triple B was love. When Rose confronted me, the idea that we'd eventually go our separate ways hurt my heart.

Bella Swan was it for me.

I brushed my lips against hers passionately. She nibbled on my bottom lip before easing her tongue in my mouth. She hitched a leg over my hip to bring us closer together. Although I was becoming aroused from feeling her breasts against me and the heat of our hot kisses, this wasn't the place to make love. We began hot and heavy last month, but we had yet to go all the way.

Our first time together deserved better than a quickie in my room with my parents downstairs.

She deserved better.

"B," I finally managed to say, "I'd love to see your beautiful body laid out beneath me as I make love to you-"

"Take my clothes off then, Fudge."

"_But_ you deserve better than a quickie with my parents downstairs."

She blushed, remembering that she abruptly left upset. They were probably wondering if I needed assistance.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, removing her leg from my hip. In the process she unintentionally grinded against me causing me to groan from the friction. She smirked. "Not so sorry about arousing you."

"You're lucky I love you. I need a few minutes to calm down. I'm not facing my parents with an erection."

"Do you want me to take care of it, Fudge?"

I glared. "You'd like that too much, and I can guarantee you I can't be quiet with your hot mouth around my cock."

"Another time then, Fudge? Be the defiant teenager trying to get off with his parents in the other room."

"Fuck, B. Not helping!"

She giggled, standing up. "Sorry. I'll go use the bathroom to freshen up a bit." She was in the doorway when she looked back at me. "Maybe I'll take my panties off too in the meantime." She walked away like the vixen she was, leaving me to suffer with the image of her sans panties in my brain.

Only Triple B could make our declaration of love sweet and dirty at the same time.

Ah fuck it. She could put our kids' asses in a photo album if she wanted.

I loved her.

I should've realized that the moment I visualized a little mini her in my arms as I saw her and Mom looking at my baby photos, trying to think of ways to save my daughter the embarrassment of her mother showing all her friends her ass.

* * *

**Posted: August 13, 2019**


	42. Chapter 42 - Private Fudge Tasting

**Chapter 42 – Private Fudge Tasting**

Declaring my love for Triple B seemed to open a whole new perspective for me. All the little things she did appeared more prominent and intimate now. We also couldn't stop stealing quick kisses and touches from one another.

It rained the past couple of days so we couldn't finish the charcoal drawing. Now it was the perfect day to sit back and watch B doing what she loved. The drawing required the more complex elements today, leading her to bite her lip as she concentrated on getting the shading correct. I wish it was me biting her lip.

You'd think rain would be the sign we needed to finally do it, but B had a few shifts at the Lobster House and a few other pieces she had to complete. However, it did lead to some steamy pictures on both of our ends.

With one final flourish of her pencil on the bottom right corner, a brilliant smile came on her face.

The drawing was complete and magnificent.

Because it was a charcoal drawing, she had to add a few coats of fixation to protect it. In between coatings, I let her sample some of our products.

"This is my favorite, mint chocolate fudge." I held up the piece for her. As she took the piece in her mouth, she stuck her tongue out to lick my fingers like the little devil she was.

She moaned that moan that sounded like she was having the best orgasm of her life again. This had been going on for almost half an hour now. My shorts were incredibly uncomfortable, but I wasn't about to let her jack me off when workers and customers were on the other side of the wall. No matter how much I wanted her hot, wet mouth around me.

"That is delicious, Fudge. You know what I'd love to try next?" she said in that sexy voice of hers.

"What?" I gulped.

She pushed her tits together, drawing my eyes to them. "Fudge covered dick."

_Please bring fudge too! We can eat it off of each other too;) Hmm...fudge covered dick._

I never brought the fudge that night. Only Mrs. Fudge.

Wow, instead of something we could eat off each other I brought a damn hamster.

* * *

**Posted: August 14, 2019**


	43. Chapter 43 - Payment

**Chapter 43 - Payment**

"This is wonderful, Bella!" Mom gushed as she took in B's drawing.

After Bella was done applying the fixation layers, she brought in a frame from her car that was perfect for the drawing.

Once again, she and I hung the drawing proudly on the wall as Mom took pictures of us.

We took a step back after it was hung and took it in. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close to me. I hoped this would be us in the future in some fancy art museum someday.

Mom tried paying Triple B, but she animatedly refused to take it. Mom turned to me.

"Edward, take the money." She all but shoved it in my free hand. "Please, take her on a nice date. If you happen to plan something extravagant, book a hotel so you're not driving during the dead of night." She winked, walking away from us.

Did my mom just give me the go ahead to have sex with her in the near future?

"Take me home, Fudge."

Oh, Triple B was ready now!

* * *

**Posted: August 15, 2019**

**Sorry, it's really short! But tomorrow's update will be a nice little way to start the weekend ;)  
**


	44. Chapter 44 - All the Way

**Chapter 44 – All the Way**

We were barely a foot in the door before she attacked me. The whole way over she rubbed me through my shorts and tried to give me head, but I drew the line there if we wanted to get to her home in one piece. It nearly led to me hitting some dumb ass New York car.

Clothes flew everywhere as we miraculously made it to her room. Our hands were caressing every inch of each other.

This was it.

Neither of us were virgins and she was on the shot.

Seeing her laid out beneath me with her hair fanned out around her was a sight I never knew I needed. Her nipples were tight from arousal and the change in temperature. Her chest was rising up and down heavily in anticipation of what was to come.

My hand trailed down from caressing her cheek, down her chest to circle her nipples without actually touching them, down her navel and finally slid through her wet heat. She released a low moan, squirming to maintain contact with my fingers.

"Did I do this to you, LG?"

"Yes!" she moaned, reaching out for my dick.

"What do you want from me?"

"Your big cock in my pussy, Edward!" she tightened her hold on my dick and tugged so hard I actually shifted forward.

"Naughty little girl, B," I tsked after regaining my composure from her hand. "Remove your hand before I blow my load all over your tits."

"Maybe I want you to."

I groaned loudly imaging that sight. "As hot as that sounds, I need to feel your pussy wrapped around my cock. Now!"

The head of my cock was in her and if some bastard stabbed me in the back with a knife, I would be fine. Dying inside of B was not the worse way to go. When the rest of me was inside, I felt like I was going to blow. She was so tight. So hot. So fucking wet.

She clawed at my back and wrapped her legs around my waist, goading me on to start moving.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good. Best pussy I've had," I growled as I started pounding into her.

"Best cock I've had," she moaned, throwing her head back when I hit that spot inside of her.

When I was close, I circled her clit with one hand, teased her nipple with the other hand and sucked on the other nipple, throwing her over the edge as she screamed out. The tightening of her walls caused me to jerk uncontrollably and release inside of her the longest orgasm I ever had.

"Love you, Fudge Boy," she murmured into my chest, kissing the spot where my heart was.

"Love you too, Triple B." I wrapped my arms around her tightly, allowing sleep to take us so we could do that again.

* * *

**Posted August 16, 2019**

**Woohoo, they finally did it! Don't worry, there's still going to be some raunchy teasing on both their behalves lol!**

**Leave some love and don't forget to join my Facebook group if you haven't already :)**


	45. Chapter 45 - Off We Go

**Chapter 45 – Off We Go**

It took a little longer than I anticipated, but I booked a room at Four Points by Sheraton in Philly for Triple B and I. Thankfully, I only had to be eighteen to reserve and check in. It wasn't my intention to go to Philly with her, but then an opportunity came up. She told me she had the weekend off from any obligations to clients or the Lobster House.

I was having my first weekend get away with my girlfriend.

Everything was planned out in my mind. I wasn't sure if we were going to follow it to a T, it all depended on what was going on locally and what Triple B decided she wanted to do.

"Now, Edward, Philly can be a dangerous place. Make sure you never leave her side. You don't know what kind of criminals are lurking in the shadows."

"Thanks, Mom. How about me? Any concerns for your one and only child?" I questioned as I packed my suitcase in the trunk of my car.

"Don't sass me, boy. I know you can protect yourself just fine, but I don't know if you have enough brains in your big head to protect your girlfriend. You treat her properly over this weekend, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Here." She gave me a bag. I looked inside. "A variety of our fudge. Don't eat it all in one day!"

When I arrived at Triple B's house, I didn't even have the chance to ring the bell before it flung open. She wrapped her arms around my neck and crashed her lips against mine. My hands drifted down to her ass, giving it a quick squeeze, releasing a moan from her.

Ever since we made love, we'd be insatiable. I'd never tire of being inside her, whispering dirty things in her ears that threw her over the edge. Just thinking about the dirty things she'd said to me had me standing at half-mast.

"Don't think about it, Fudge," she whispered. "We've gotta go now because the traffic's gonna be a bitch."

She picked up her duffle bag by her side and tossed it in the back of my car. I buckled her up while running a hand across her nipples which earned me a hiss. I smirked as I ran to the driver's side.

And we were off to Philly for the weekend!

* * *

**Posted: August 17, 2019**


	46. Chapter 46 - Bouncing Biology

**Chapter 46 – Bouncing Biology**

"So what exactly is the fascination with tits anyway?"

"What?" I choked out, nearly swerving in the middle of the highway. We had been casually talking when she did a complete three-sixty of topic change.

"Why are men so obsessed with tits? I'd ask why they're fascinated with asses too, but I'd be a hypocrite then because you do have a delicious ass, Fudge."

This woman. What was I supposed to say?

"It all has to with biology, B."

"Fuck that! Tell me why _you're_ captivated with my ass and tits."

Thank God we were almost to the hotel. Now if only all the traffic would part ways like the sea did for Noah. Or was it Moses? Poseidon?

"They're soft and supple," I mumbled.

"And?"

"I could bury my face in your boobs or spank your ass and see it ripple under my power. Watch and feel both of them bounce as I took you from behind or you rode my cock." We needed to get to the hotel now. Whoever was at the counter was going to get an eyeful of me.

"Hmm," she moaned. She licked her lips sexily and shifted in her seat. "Hearing you say all that is soaking my panties, Fudge. What if I took my shorts and panties off right now and soaked your seat right through? Would you spank me for being a bad girl?"

We made it to the hotel. I grabbed our bags and Triple B's hand, rushing the check-in process. The poor receptionist kept looking at me like I was a crazy person. I was except I wanted my girl naked in bed.

The moment we stepped foot in the hotel room, I threw her on the bed, shoved her shorts and panties down her legs and ate her sweet pussy out. To tease me further, she fondled her boobs. I drew an explosive orgasm from her and rolled us over.

I did in fact get to watch her tits bounce and spank her ass hard as she rode me hard.

* * *

**Posted: August 18, 2019**

**Welcome any new readers that have started this journey from FyreByrd's rec! Keep on reading while I try not to die from working 9 days straight!**


	47. Chapter 47 - Uncover

**Chapter 47 – Uncover**

"Baby, roll the sleeves up," she whined from her spot on the bed, laying under the covers nude.

I smirked at her through the mirror that happened to be in front of the bed. We had some fun with that the past couple of hours. Especially when I had her on her hands and knees. I didn't come all the way to Philly though just to fuck her brains out though. We could do that at home.

"I'll roll the sleeves up if you throw the covers off."

She complied much too quickly. To pacify her, I followed through with my promise.

"Yummy, I love seeing those strong, powerful arms of yours, Fudge. I just want to follow those bulging veins with my tongue to your lips and trail it down to your nipples, down your abs, and ending on your cock, your balls," she said seductively, tracing her own fingers over her pointed nipples and licking her lips.

"B, as much as I'd love to go another round with you, we need to get some food. I'm obligated to wine and dine you."

She argued some, but eventually relented. She was Bella Swan though. She had to be a little devil. When I wasn't looking, she snuck up on me and kissed me. What made her a vixen was the taste of her juices on her lips.

"If you behave tonight, I'll give you a present I _know_ you'll love."

We got to the restaurant about an hour later.

With how much money my mom gave me to spend on Triple B for her drawing I could have easily afforded a fancy restaurant, but that wasn't her. It was still a nice restaurant with good ratings though.

Watching her across the table from me as she talked about whatever came to mind was wonderful. She changed topics so often I wondered how she kept everything straight. But it all brought a smile to my face which included her tracing the lower half of my leg with her foot. There was no doubt she'd eventually go for my crotch.

What the hell did I do before she came into my life? She was a handful, but I'd take it any day.

In the middle of us eating, her phone rang. She said it was Rose and she'd call her back later, but I didn't mind if she took it.

The happy smile from her lips vanished a few seconds into eating. Her eyebrows furrowed at me, the heavy fall of my fork hitting against my plate the only sound registering in my ears.

She knew.

Rose just told her.

* * *

**Posted: August 19, 2019**

**What's going to happen? So I've got some appointments and weird work start times the next few days so I apologize if I miss an update.**


	48. Chapter 48 - The Talk

**Chapter 48 – The Talk**

The rest of dinner was a bit strained on my end. She said she didn't want to talk about it so we avoided talking about anything Rose related until after we got back to our hotel.

I intended to walk the streets with her hand in mine to take in the city lights and see some of the sights, but that'd have to wait. It was time to talk about what Rose had said the other week.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I sighed, thinking it through. "It was a hit on me. I was going to tell you, but the timing never felt right. I don't know what she told you, but the gist was that we wouldn't last past the summer because I'm going to Seton." I damn well sure was going to make us last long past summer with everything in my power.

"Do you believe her?"

"What? No!" I immediately said, taking her hands in mine. "I argued that I was different from the assholes you've been with before. It was before I realized I love you, but the things she said about the other bastards not accepting you broke my heart."

She was quiet, her silence was making me panic. That moment made me understand that silence was deadly. Only the feel of her fingers running over mine was keeping me from pacing and pulling my hair out by the roots.

"Edward, I'm not surprised at Rose confronting you," she confessed, sighing lightly. "She's done this a couple times with the guys I've gone out with because she's one of my closest friends. I'm actually stupid for not considering she'd do that to you too. I'm not mad at you for how you responded to what she said. What I'm hurt by is you not telling me that Rose approached you and thought so little of you. Her parents went through a bad divorce when she was younger and seeing my failed relationships, she's a bit of a pessimist. It gives her no excuse to belittle you like that though and believe me, I'm going to have a talk with her."

"I'm sorry, Triple B," I brought her hands up to kiss them. "I love you. I want us to last longer than the summer. I want us to last a lifetime through many more summers. I should've told you as soon as I could. I'm sorry." Voicing my commitment to her flowed off my tongue like gravy.

"I love you, too," she told me, pressing her soft lips to mine. Our foreheads rested against one another. "Please, if Rose steps out of line again, let me know. I'll put her in her place."

* * *

**Posted: August 20, 2019**

**Thoughts? Will Rose step out of line again? Only time will tell.**


	49. Chapter 49 - Exploring Philly

**Chapter 49 – Exploring Philly**

Surprisingly, things were okay between Triple B and me after talking about Rose's opinions about our relationship and my intentions. The only thing different was that she was quieter than normal. That worried me, but I hoped my activities for the day would make her her normal exuberant self.

"You know," I wrapped my arms around her from behind as she looked into the exhibit, "they look like the Fudges."

"Our babies are much cuter than them," she argued. It was adorable she thought of them as our children.

"You can teach red pandas a lot more than stuffed hamsters, Triple B."

"Shut it. My babies can't be replaced."

The Philadelphia Zoo did just the trick to get her talking again. We made random and strange comments about the animals. I learned she wasn't a fan of birds wouldn't partake in a long viewing session of the birds because she saw enough seagulls to last a lifetime. Couldn't really disagree with her there.

During a lunch pitstop, we talked about the assholes who took Triple B for granite. Their fucking loss because I got the best woman in the world. Rose apparently ousted our encounter because she was concerned about B going on a weekend getaway with me. B had apparently texted Rose at some point about our sexual activities and it broke the camel's back. From the way Triple B talked, it sounded like she had a discussion with Rose post-call at some point I must've missed.

Thankfully, it didn't break us. She was more understanding than I ever imagined. A few hours of her absorbing everything that transpired was a small price to pay.

As night fell, we explored the streets of Philly choosing random shops and browsing their products. I wasn't much of a shopper, but with Triple B here, it was less brutal. While I wasn't much of a big city person, watching B walking amongst the crowds in the city lights was a beautiful sight. She was the most gorgeous woman here.

Mike, Jake, and Tyler were the serious boyfriends who were so fucking blind they didn't see what was right in front of them.

Back at the hotel, she fell back onto the bed, exhausted from the day's excursions. I had one more activity for us though.

Grabbing my duffle bag, I laid it on my side of the bed. She looked over with one eye open to watch what my next move was.

"I do believe I promised you a present the other night, B," I said as I unzipped my bag.

* * *

**Posted: August 21, 2019**

**I apologize, due to work, I will not have time to post tomorrow. I know, I know, kind of a "cliffie". **

**In the meantime, join my Facebook group at FeistyDragon's Fanfiction if you haven't already and leave some thoughts!  
**


	50. Chapter 50 - Playing with Fudge

**Chapter 50 – Playing with Fudge**

"I thought you forgot all about that, Fudge," she smirked as she eyed the present I retrieved from my bag with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well, I did until you said 'fudge covered dick' while you were sampling the fudge," I admitted sheepishly. "I realized I brought you a hamster instead of fudge."

"And I thank you for Mrs. Fudge." She kissed me. "But I think we should sample some of this fudge, don't you think?"

The next thing I knew we were both naked and feeding each other pieces of the fudge. She not so subtly dropped a few pieces on my chest. She licked the tiny morsels up and her warm tongue made a detour for my nipples each time. My dick was standing at attention for her tongue to make a detour down south.

"Baby," I panted. This time a piece of fudge _accidentally _fell on my abs. Like a good little girl, she cleaned up her mess. Except her dedication in making sure to not leave a mess was going to make a completely different mess soon.

She didn't respond to me, her tiny hand took a piece out of the container and popped it in her mouth. Then her mouth engulfed my dick with said fudge still there. How she could swirl her tongue around the head, bob her head up and down my dick, _and_ hold a piece of fudge in her mouth was beyond me.

I came with my hands tangled in her hair, yelling out so loud the rest of the hotel must've heard what we were up to.

"Fudge covered dick is delicious." She made a show of herself, licking her lips up. A smudge of fudge was left on the corner of her mouth, tempting me. "Fudge with come is a close second. Has your mother ever considered that?"

"You did not just make a joke about my mother, my come, _and_ my fudge?"

"It'd be a big seller." She winked, backing up off the bed and turning around to show me her sexy ass. "Not so sure I'd be willing to share though. How about we see how fudge tastes off my ass?"

Turned out fudge was decadent off Triple B's ass and drenched in her juices.

* * *

**Posted: August 23, 2019**

**We are approximately halfway through the story *sobs. Don't worry, Triple B and Fudge still have plenty of time to make your hearts swoon and cause trouble lol. **

**As an FYI, I'm going back to school Monday so I'm likely going to start posting during late afternoon/night EST time now instead of mornings so be on the lookout.**


	51. Chapter 51 - Belated Plans

**Chapter 51 – Belated Plans**

We checked out the next day sexually satiated for the moment. Before returning home, we checked out a few art museums that had Triple B acting like a kid in the candy store. I understood none of the terminology she threw my way or recognized any of the names, but listened intently to her. Seeing her happy and in her element made me happy. Who was I to deny her happiness?

I noticed some other couples, but a majority of the males seemed uninterested in being there. Most of them were looking on their phones not paying the art or their girlfriends any attention, disrespecting both. I shook my head at their idiocracy.

I dropped Triple B back off at her home with a not so appropriate goodbye kiss and heavy grinding in the driver's seat that left me hard the rest of my drive home.

As soon as I got upstairs and into my room, my phone started ringing. Thinking it was Triple B, I answered without looking.

"Miss me already, B?"

"Gah, I did not call to be sexually harassed."

"Alice?"

"Yes! Since you and Bella are back home and Bella has some work to do, I figured you and I could hang one day. We have yet to do that this summer, boy!"

Alice did set me and Triple B up so the least I could do was hang out with her. I did pay her in fudge and pretzels already.

How bad could hanging out with Alice be?

* * *

**Posted: August 24, 2019**


	52. Chapter 52 - Alice

**Chapter 52 – Alice**

I was very wrong.

The girl was barely five feet tall and she was more trouble than Triple B!

That is of course in a non-sexual sense.

First, we grabbed breakfast at the ass crack of dawn at our local diner. While I was loading up on coffee, Alice was vibrating in her seat like she was high on weed. How could so much energy be compacted in such a small body?

Next, she drug me to a mini-golf course that had three different sets of holes. We paid for all three sets. That wouldn't have been too bad had Alice been a decent mini-golfer. That girl had no aim at all! The freaking kids in front of us were getting pars while she kept getting triple boogies! Following the disastrous mini-golf, was a quick lunch. Yeah, it was lunch time by the time we were done golfing, that's how long it took Alice to finish.

Finally, we ended up on the beach. Thank the Lord. Sitting on the beach was pleasant as she talked my ear off about her latest excursions with Jasper and her plans for college.

"What about you?"

"You know I'm going to Seton for business, Alice. I'm not interested in joining a frat. Maybe go to some of their parties, but the whole brotherhood thing isn't really my thing. My mother would have a heart attack thinking about the hazing process. You know about that kid, Timothy Piazza or something that died from serious injuries sustained while he was over intoxicated during hazing?"

"I _meant _with you and Bella," she said in a 'duh, I already knew all that, tell me about this' tone. "I know Rose went off on you about you just being with Bella because of her physical attributes with very little acknowledgement about your personality towards her."

"I love her, Alice," I said calmly, looking ahead to the waves crashing against the sand only to recede back. "I know it won't be all rainbows and sunshine, but she's worth it to me."

"I defended your honor against Rose. She was a bit of a bitch and being unfair to you."

"Thanks, Alice." I smiled at her. She had on these ridiculously large sunglasses on her face. "Did I ever thank you for butting into my life and scheming with LG?"

"Edward, don't call her that! I hear LG, I think televisions."

"We're on the beach! I think I can call her LG here."

"Call her Triple B, and you could thank me some more with more fudge. And going on a double date with Jasper and I!"

* * *

**Posted: August 25, 2019**


	53. Chapter 53 - Beach Love

**Chapter 53 – Beach Love**

"Come on, Fudge! We can't just lay on the beach all day like beached whales!" she tugged my arm to get me off my ass that was glued to my seat.

"B, calm down. I can't overexert myself if I have to see Alice and Jasper tonight."

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her bikini clad chest. I raised an eyebrow at her causing her to undo her arms and huff. We made hot, sexy love in her bed this morning. Lately, I'd been having adult sleepovers with her.

"Alice is not that bad."

"She's high on weed, sugar, and whatever the energizer bunny is on."

"If it hadn't been for her persistence and tediousness in scheming, you and I wouldn't be together right now."

To be a smartass, I responded with, "Come on, Triple B, you really think you'd be able to resist all of this?" I gestured to my muscular body laid out in front of her. She wacked me right in the middle of my chest.

"Too cocky, boy. Talk to me about when your balls fully drop." She rose from her chair and began walking along the beach with a bucket in tow. She said her final remark in a serious tone, but I knew she was sassing me.

Eventually I followed her and caught up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and spinning her in a circle. She squealed and demanded I put her down. When we resumed walking hand in hand, Triple B put me on bucket duty. I was completely fine with it.

You see, she liked to collect shells on the beach to create random pieces of art. She had several frames made with broken shards of shells and a few mason jars filled with broken shards. There was also a plaque that spelled out Wildwood in shells. There was plenty more than that. I never would've thought to do half the stuff she thought to do.

Apparently, she sold some shell crafts too. That was mostly to old college classmates though looking for relatively inexpensive gifts and something beach themed. If they had something in mind and told her, she'd make it. She made everything possible.

However, I learned quickly that she was knit picky at the kinds of shells she wanted. Even the broken ones! I let her do her thing and simply carried the bucket. Never go in between an artist and her work.

I much more enjoyed watching her examine each and every shell and deciding whether it was worthy or not. The way her nose scrunched up every time was adorable. Watching her bend over was an added bonus too. Not to mention her long legs. The very long legs that were wrapped me earlier in the day, begging me to go faster, harder.

"I love you, Bella Swan," I said with a stupid grin on my face at the most random moment as she was examining a shell.

She moved her sunglasses to the top of her head, walking over to me with the shell in hand and wrapping her arms around my neck with her own smile on her lips. "I love you, Edward Cullen. My Fudge Boy."

I leaned down to kiss her tenderly in a middle of a crowded beach. They could all go to Hell. "My Beautiful Brown Eyed Bella. My Lobster Girl."

* * *

**Posted: August 26, 2019**


	54. Chapter 54 - Reality

**Chapter 54 – Reality**

The double date with Alice and Jasper went well. Jasper was much too calm compared to Alice that I had no idea how he dealt with her. The entire night though, he looked at her with love in his eyes. It was probably the same look I had concerning Triple B.

At the end of the date, we promised we'd do it again something before the summer was over. It was disappointing thinking that in a little over a month I'd be starting college. Where did the summer go?

Tonight, I was permitted an adult sleepover. In exchange for letting me sleepover to do naughty, unthinkable things, my mother was making me come to the main shop for the first half of the day then to the boardwalk location. Yay me. At least I got to hold my girlfriend in my arms the night before.

It was weird, but in a good way. Here I was as an eighteen-year-old getting ready with my girlfriend for bed. She was mere feet away from me in the bathroom doing her nightly routine. It was so domesticated and something most people didn't with someone they truly loved at my age.

The sight of her stepping out of the bedroom in an oversized shirt with just the bottoms of her panties stuck out were just as sexy as her in lingerie. It was another kind of sexy. It was the kind of sexy that required no effort at all.

Silently, she slipped into bed next to me. It was also weird thinking of myself having a side of the bed. But anyway, she didn't say anything to me or snuggle into my side like she usually did.

"Triple B, is everything all right?" I asked concerned, scooting closer to hers.

She sighed heavily. "It's just-when Alice mentioned doing another double date before the summer ended, it made me realize I won't have unlimited access to you in a month."

"Baby," I hugged her closely to my body, allowing my touch and heat to comfort her. "I know it's going to be hard, but it's not forever."

"I know. I'm going to miss you. I just got out of college and you're jumping right into it."

"You can't get rid of me too quickly, LG. My college friends will shit bricks when I show them the sexy, older woman I have as my girlfriend and our two children. By the way, thank you for moving the couple to your dresser. They witnessed some things they don't need to witness so close the other day."

Unexpectedly, she tweaked my nipple in a not so kind way causing me to yelp. "I am _four _years older than you. Woman are supposed to be slightly older anyway so they can spend more time with their man. Men die at a younger age. As for the Fudges, I moved them so your fat ass doesn't crush them!"

I kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for considering our children, B."

A few moments of silence passed before she spoke. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me?"

Never to deny her anything, I stripped us out of the little clothing we had and caressed every inch of her glorious body, showering her with love as I fulfilled her request.

* * *

**Posted August 28, 2019**


	55. Chapter 55 - Impending

**Chapter 55 – Impending**

One week.

One week before I had to officially move into my dorm at Seton.

The last few weeks with Triple B, my friends, and family were phenomenal. Some of the best weeks of my life.

The little sighs escaping her mouth jarred me from reminiscing about the earlier part of summer. Looking down, I saw her little fist had my shirt in a death grip. Even when she was asleep, she was beautiful. I was going to miss this sight. I was certain the beds in the dorms weren't nearly as big or comfortable.

I stroked my hand up and down her back to soothe her, to let her know I was still here. Although she wasn't admitting it, I knew she was feeling the heat about my impending move. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to be independent.

It was hard on me too. But I had to stay strong for her. Our generation grew up with technology that allowed us to see each other over the web and hear each other through the phone, but it just wasn't the same as being in the same room as each other. It eased the initial pain of being apart, but the overwhelming need to be in same room would prevail. I had massive respect for army couples who had to spend months on end away from each other.

My lips left soft kisses on her temple and the top of her head. She loved those little kisses just as much as our smoldering ones. Like they said, sometimes it was the little things that mattered the most.

Unfortunately, I really had to get up and go to the shop. It was my last official working day. Although my parents would give me money in a heartbeat if I asked for it, I wanted to earn it. I needed the money for a special gift.

"Triple B," I whispered, caressing her hip. "I have to get up for work."

She groaned, tightening her hold on me and further intertwining her legs with mine. "No…stay in bed with me."

"I'd love to, sweet girl, but my mom would drag me down there by my cock if I didn't show up."

She cracked one beautiful brown eye open. "You didn't just say your mom and cock in the same sentence?"

"What can I say, B? You're rubbing off on me." I winked.

Her soft legs rubbed up against mine. "I can show you how much I really _rub_ off of you."

It was safe to say that she was awake then. After a quickie with her, I changed into my work clothes and threw my soiled clothes into her laundry basket. Many of my clothes managed to migrate over here and she was more than happy to throw them in with her laundry.

"Love you, B." I needed one last kiss with her.

"Love you too, Fudge. Meet you back here in this exact spot tonight? I'll keep your side warm for you."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, B."

* * *

**Posted: August 29, 2019**


	56. Chapter 56 - Deja Vu

**Chapter 56 – Déjà Vu**

"Free fudge samples!" I hollered out, tempting several people over to sample some of the fudge.

For the first half of my shift, I was inside helping the customers. For the second half of my shift, my mother abruptly drug in Tony and told me to go stand outside and give samples.

My summer was ending much like my summer began with giving out fudge samples. Except now there were a shit ton more people clambering around me to get free fudge. When the vultures parted ways, the setting sun's ray reflected upon my ocean waves. Like magic, the sun's rays bounced off the waves onto a pretty brunette on the boardwalk. The shit eating grin was released from its cage.

"Hey Beautiful Brown Eyes! Come get a sample of fudge with a spectacular view!"

Hesitantly, she walked over to me. She lifted her sunglasses to her head with the setting sun as her background, accentuating her beauty.

"What kind are they, handsome?"

"Classic and mint."

"Mint, please."

I wished I was that tiny piece of fudge. Again, she exaggerated her sounds and practically fucked the piece of fudge with her tongue.

"Absolutely delicious!" she moaned as she licked her fingers dramatically as if she made a mess. "I should stop by and get some fudge tomorrow. I left my wallet and cards at home."

"I could slip you some if you do something for me."

"Oh, how cute!" she exclaimed, pinching my clean shaven cheek. "Thinking you're a big man when you barely look a day over fifteen. Call me when you turn eighteen." With a final wink and a sexy smirk, she turned around and strutted her sexy ass down the boardwalk.

"Triple B!" I yelled out to her. "You little minx!" She threw a playful middle finger up to me without turning around.

"Edward, stop yelling at Bella! Be thankful I'm an open mother allowing your girlfriend to recreate your first meeting!"

* * *

**Posted: August 30, 2019**

**Join me on Facebook: FeistyDragon's Fanfiction**


	57. Chapter 57 - Games

**Chapter 57 - Games**

The tires of my car screeched in her driveway. The whole house was dark except for the small porch light that was lit, taunting me. It was all part of her game.

My excessive knocking on her door echoed through her entire neighborhood, drowning out the sounds of the neighboring traffic. She was doing this on purpose.

When she finally opened the door, the darkness shrouded her appearance. The small porch light sent a sliver of light across her body, showing me that she was clearly only in a familiar green lacy bra and panty set.

"You little minx," I growled out. She knew what she was doing.

She feigned innocence, bringing a hand to her chest. "Who? Me? Whatever do you mean, Fudge?"

I stalked inside her doorstep while she remained in her spot rooted to the ground. Her delicate neck craned up to look at the feral look in my eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean, little girl. Playing this game you and Alice originally devised again. Wrangling my mother into it somehow even though I'm sure she knew it meant her son was going to fucking his girlfriend late into the night." Why my mother was so understanding in all this I'd never know. I was too afraid to ask.

From the little bit of light that her porch light was provided, she narrowed her eyes at me as a sly smirk overtook her plump, pink lips. "You think you know how to fuck, boy?" She raised an eyebrow. "You're a youngster, ain't ya? I think I'll pass considering your cock will spurt the moment my hand touches it let alone the moment my pussy swallows it whole."

Turning on her heels, she began the ascent up her stairs. I slammed her front door shut and found the light switch to finally reveal her gorgeous body halfway up the stairs. I chased after her into her bedroom and threw both of us on the bed in a mess of sloppy, hot kisses and clawing at each other.

That feeling of her fingernails digging into my skin as I thrust in and out of her shouldn't have been as enjoyable as it was. She was extra feisty tonight when she bit the crook between my neck and shoulder hard.

"Bad girl," I taunted, pulling out of her, making her moan in anger. "Get on your hands and knees now!"

I showed her how much of a man I really was. What boy could bring his beautiful girlfriend to orgasm three times? A little hair pulling, light ass spanking, clit and nipple simulation, and dirty talking will do that to my Triple B.

"You're right," she breathed out, trying to catch her breath from that. "You are all _man_, Fudge. A man with a wonderful cock and skillful fingers."

* * *

**Posted: August 31, 2019**


	58. Chapter 58 - Kitchen Moment

**Chapter 58 – Kitchen Moment**

"So that's why my mom swapped me and Tony out as the Fudge Boy?" I asked for clarification over the breakfast she prepared for us.

"Yup," she replied, shoving the last forkful of her omelet into her mouth. "A quick mention of the drawings I did for her and she was more than willing to comply. All impromptu. Had I'd planned it more than an hour before I actually showed up, it would've been better."

"Better?" I blankly stared at her. "Had it been better, you may have killed me, Triple B."

She got up and removed our plates. Upon return, she leaned down and kissed my cheek and ruffling my hair. "You may have killed me last night if you lasted any longer last night."

"I can't be perfect, B," I stated, alluding to her compliment of my stamina. I leaned into her and wrapped my arms around her to pull her closer to me. With me sitting and her standing, it put me at perfect height to bury my face in her boobs. I laid a soft kiss where her heart laid beneath her skin and paper-thin robe. "You're perfect in my eyes, Lobster Girl. My Beautiful Brown Eyed Bella. The girl I inadvertently fell in love before I knew a damn thing about her besides the fact her eyes were the color of our richest, freshest batch of fudge."

"Fudge," she choked out. Although I wasn't looking up, I knew there were tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. "Thank you for loving me for who I am. The others…couldn't accept me. The artist in me, the playful sexual side of me, me as a whole. I love you, Edward Cullen."

I gently pulled her into my lap as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Our lips melded together in the middle of her kitchen without a care in the world about anyone else.

She'd done something special for me. Now I had to make my plans for her extra special.

* * *

**Posted: September 1, 2019**

**Happy new month! I hope it's a better month for everyone and cooler weather (aka hoodie season) is back!**

**I think you all know where the next segments of chapters are going, so thoughts? Leave some love!**

**Hope everyone has a great day/night!**


	59. Chapter 59 - Memory Lane

**Chapter 59 – Memory Lane**

That night sucked. Triple B had to work a shift at the Lobster House so she could have the next several days off to spend with me. The whole summer we were fine with the solo nights we had to do whatever we wanted without the other. However, with my impending departure, it made it difficult.

Like the glutton I was, I walked the boardwalk solo. Every shop and food place seemed to hold another memory for us. Passing by Grab A Weiner made me remember her remember us sitting in that booth as she showed me just how much she could swallow. She also showed me what a handful she'd be that day, but she was my handful. I saw us at the numerous cranes attempting to win something and us at the touristy shops and buying stupid t-shirts.

On Morey's Pier, the sound of her terrified screams resounded in my ears. It turned out that she was not a thrill seeker in the extreme heights department. Or scary attractions. I'd bought us tickets for the Great Nor'Easter, thinking she'd love it. Man, was I wrong. Had she told me she didn't like roller coasters, I wouldn't have bought the tickets. She just went along with it, thinking she could handle it. The next time we went to Morey's Pier, she felt bad about screaming my ear off so she bought us tickets for the Ghost Ship. At least in that ride I could to hold her while she screamed.

The entire boardwalk held visions of us together. It certainly wasn't what I was expecting for the summer, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. As I stood outside of the shop, the biggest grin of the night came on my face. I could see myself inside, outside, in the window as Triple B gave me little glimpses of her to drive me crazy. I looked desperate for her to pay attention to me.

Thankfully, she does much more than give me attention now.

"Hey, Cullen!"

I turned to find Garret in the can toss once again.

"Hey, G, how's it going?" I did our special handshake quickly.

"Nothing much. Just biding my time here tonight. Last shift for the season before I'm off to Rowan." He paused. "Where's the other half tonight?"

"Work unfortunately."

He chuckled. "You're whipped man. You know I love Kate, but I'm no where near thinking about our future ten years from now. There's so much to do before marriage and all that shit. Didn't you say you imagined a little Bella sometime? We're not even in our twenties."

True. I had a similar mindset before I met B, but she changed everything for me.

My eyes wandered to look around the stand, and a lightbulb went off in my head.

* * *

**Posted: September 2, 2019**

**Happy Labor Day everyone! If any of you or any friends are likely to be hit by Hurricane Dorian, I hope everyone and their families stay safe.**

**Enjoy the holiday!**


	60. Chapter 60 - Triple Date

**Chapter 60 – Triple Date**

"To the end of a kick ass summer that has been good to us."

We clinked our glasses together.

This was likely our last get together as a group. Me, Triple B, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. Rose still had her doubts about me, but Emmett, her boyfriend, talked some sense into her I heard. We'd all hung out several times the latter half of summer and besides my memories of just me and B, they were some of the best memories I had.

When we first entered the Lobster House, several heads turned likely wondering how the hell we could afford this place. Others were likely thinking we had our parents' credit cards. What we did have was a nice discount with Triple B's employment status and some fucking awesome seafood.

Dinner was great. We were perfect customers. Each couple was wrapped around each other enjoying their own private moments with each other and interacting with the group. It was like one of those scenes from a movie where all the high schools hung out at the local pizza joint causing trouble except we were well behaved and eating seafood.

"So, Bella, what are you going to do without your whipping boy for the next few months?" Emmett inquired. Everyone always teased me about being putty in her hands.

"What any heartbroken girl would do, drown in my own tears and eat a huge tub of ice cream. If the urge arises, I can utilize my trusty vibrator in Fudge's absence."

The mention of a vibrator had me choking on my drink while the others laughed. Although the idea of her having a vibrator was initially hot, anger shot through me. No damn plastic was better than me!

"You mustn't be much to brag about in the bedroom if Bella still has a vibrator, Edward," Rose laughed rather loudly drawing a few looks.

"Rose, I was joking!" she hissed.

"Please," Rose waved her off, "I'll admit Ed here's been good to you and everything, but he is eighteen. I'm sure there's things he can't do to your body that you do in the privacy of your home with your vibrator."

"Excuse me, but while I don't like all you ladies knowing about my sexual moves, I'm sure Triple B's gossiped with you two about some of the activities we've been up to." Let's face it, women talked. I was sure my cock came into the conversation at some point.

"Oh, you're so cute, Fudge!" Triple B patted my cheek then pinched it. "Of course they know what a _gentle _lover you are. My knight in shining armor. My very well _endowed_ knight." She lightly trailed her fingers from my chest down to my crotch, grabbing me. "And he's certainly knows how to use it."

"Ugh kill me now, Bella," Alice gagged. "I don't wanna hear about your boyfriend's dick while eating."

"Wanna stuff something in my mouth then, Fudge? Something that'll appease both parties?"

Lord, help me.

The rest of dinner was filled with topics not involving my dick or our sex life thankfully. As we were leaving, one of the waitresses pulled B aside for a moment. They hugged once their conversation was done and she skipped her way to catch up to us.

"Apparently, we were a little too loud during our conversation about your sexual prowess. Customers kept staring at us and the waitresses were making bets on how big you really were."

"They probably thought Edward had a vibrator in his pants!"

A low growled exited my mouth. Leaning down to her ear, I whispered, "When we get back to your home, I'm finding this so called vibrator of yours, I'm burning it to ashes then punishing you for having a fucking piece of plastic when you have me at your disposal."

She gave me that playful look of hers. "I'm so scared. Fudge got his balls back, folks. He gonna fuck me nice and hard!"

We said goodbye to our friends who were cheering me on. Jasper and Emmett jokingly gave me tips about sex, and I responded with two middle fingers.

It's safe to say Triple B was exhausted that night after I showed her what real hot flesh of a cock can do compared to a vibrator that I never found.

* * *

**Posted: September 3, 2019 **

**_It was the third of September, we were hanging up on the_ _roof_**_..._**that has nothing to do with the story, but it's the lyric to a song I like lol. ****  
**


	61. Chapter 61 - A Mother's Love

**Chapter 61 – A Mother's Love**

"Are you taking your suit with you? You never know if you'll need a suit."

"Mom, I won't be going on any formal interviews like that at Seton."

"But a boy always need a good suit in case of emergency."

"If the need arises I'll rent one."

Mom shook her head at my nonsense as she continued thronging through my closet. She wasn't showing it, but I knew she was feeling emotional about me leaving her in a few days. As soon as we got in the car, I knew the tears were going to start running.

To cheer her up, I went over and pulled her into a tight hug. She pulled me into a bone crushing hug against her as she breathed me in.

"I love you, Mom," I whispered quietly into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, Edward." She pulled away to look up at me with glassy eyes and a mother's smile on her face. Her hand came up to rest on my cheek. "My baby boy is all grown up and leaving the nest."

"Mom, I'll be back on some weekends to visit. Seton's only two hours away."

"I know, dear. But college can be hectic especially the first year. I know you'll also want to spend time with Bella. A mother prays for the day her son finds his other half, but also dreads it. It means she'll be second best in his heart as she takes on the reigns for taking care of her baby boy when she no longer can."

"Mom, Triple B has that special place in my heart, but she'll never replace your love, the kind of love only a mom can provide. You raised me for eighteen years, and I'm sure in some of those years you wanted to bash my head in. I'm still your little fudge assistance."

There was no point in her containing her sobs now. I was always a mama's boy. Like I said before, as soon as I could stand, I was helping her make fudge. No matter how old or how many miles came between us, I'd still be her little fudge assistance and race back to her side in an instant.

Triple B may have quickly became my life, but Mom gave me life and fudge. There's nothing like a mother's love.

* * *

**Posted: September 4, 2019**

**Any of you send off your kiddos to college recently and have an empty nest? I bet they're wishing they were back home and enjoying summer if you did lol!**


	62. Chapter 62 - The Tree

**Chapter 62 – The Tree**

A dull knocking on my window drew my attention. I didn't see anything in the darkness so I returned to my laptop. When a louder, more profound knocking returned, I looked again shocked, running over to my window.

"What the hell?" I hissed, shoving my window open quickly.

"Your father's right. I'm too old for this shit," she panted out of breath and slowly and carefully with my help climbed inside my bedroom window.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Why didn't you use the front door?"

She continued to catch her breath as she bent forward with her hands on her knees. "I could've, but where's the fun in that?" She finally stood up. Her white shorts and baby blue tank top were covered with black stuff and bark from the tree. "I had to send you off with a crazy memory of me, didn't I? Also had to let you know if some young thang wrangled herself into your pants at Seton that I could break into your room and slit your throat with a rusty butter knife." She winked at me to let me know she was joking at the latter…for the most part.

"There's safer options than climbing a tree."

She shrugged her shoulders and threw herself in the middle of my bed. "I was going for cliché except it'd usually be the guy who's scaling trees."

"You know," I started, laying on the bed next to her, "you climbed the Wildwood sign and weren't out of breath from that. I was, but you weren't."

She poked me in the stomach. "_Somebody_ has been feeding me too much fudge the past few months."

I chuckled, shaking my head. Of course, she'd deflected it onto me. "I didn't hear you complaining about it as I fed you. Or what often followed after our fudge tastings."

The _look_ came onto her face. The look that signaled she wanted sex. Or more specifically, fucking. As great as making love to her was, fucking was a blast.

I was going to miss both.

"Can you be quiet, Fudge?"

"I think the better question is if you can be quiet, Triple B."

As it turned out, neither of us could be quiet. I ended up with a teeth mark in my hand and she ended up with my teeth marks in the crook of her shoulder.

Thank God we locked the door and Mom never came to ask what all the noise was.

* * *

**Posted: September 5, 2019**


	63. Chapter 63 - Family

**Chapter 63 – Family**

"Thank you for the lovely dinner, Esme."

"You're welcome, Bella. It was my pleasure. I need to make sure my boy has one final homemade meal before he survives on energy drinks and fast food."

"Mom," I groaned. She made it sound like I was completely helpless in the kitchen.

"Oh hush, Edward. Let me smoother you one last time."

This was it. It was my last night at home. Tomorrow me, my parents, and Triple B would be riding to Seton to get me unpacked and settled in. It was going to be exhausting physically and emotionally for everyone involved, more so my mom and Triple B.

We had an early dinner because I wanted to take her to the boardwalk one last time. First, I had a little gift.

"Fudge, shouldn't we get going to the boardwalk? It's going to take us at least an hour both ways depending on how many stops we make," she pointed out as I led her to the living room.

"I have a little gift for you first." I held out the gift bag I had for her.

She removed the stuffing and found my gift to her.

"You can name them after us. Our real names that is." I kissed the tip of her nose as she giggled.

I'd won her two smaller versions of the Fudges. Now she had a little hamster family to keep her company in my absence.

"I think I prefer the names Fudge Jr. and Triple B."

"You know these baby hamsters are like our grandchildren since you like to call the Fudge's our children."

"Damn straight." She kissed me passionately. "Our children wanted to honor us."

"Alright, silly girl, let's get a move on to the boardwalk."

* * *

**Posted: September 6, 2019**

**Aww little Fudges! Fudge is just adorable isn't he?**

**Hope everyone's weekend is off to a good start!**

**Leave some love and Fudge will give us some baby hamsters and fudge lol.**


	64. Chapter 64 - One Last Night For Now

**Chapter 64 – One Last Night…For Now**

Lots of kids don't have the opportunity to live so close to a boardwalk, a beach. After a while it does lose its appeal and just becomes your normal. But watching her with her sun kissed skin, sun glasses, tiny shorts, and brilliant smile would never grow old.

The feel of her hand in mine was like none other. At least this time she wasn't swinging them viciously. Several times throughout the night I gave her a little twirl as we walked on the packed boardwalk, many people giving us dirty looks. The slight blush and light giggles from her were worth it.

The night sky was already dark, the full moon and twinkling stars illuminating the crashing waves. Many shops were already closed. We were biding our time one last time, slowly strolling down the sidewalk while others walked faster to return to their hotel rooms to prepare for another day. We had a two hour car drive to endure, but I wanted to cherish the moment with her.

I also wanted most of the people to be off the boardwalk.

Nearing our destination, I sat us both down at a bench, feigning fatigue. She leaned her head on my shoulder, releasing a soft sigh as we stared into the distance to the sand and waves. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder to bring her closer. Silently, I kissed the top of her head.

Nothing was said between us. No words were needed.

About fifteen minutes later, we resumed walking. As far as I could tell, there was no one else in the vicinity.

At our destination, I positioned her on one side while I took the other side. When I began to move, she smiled and laughed, shaking her body. She began to copy my movements.

Like before, we sat on the top staring out to the city of Wildwood as we sat atop the very uncomfortable smaller W of the metal sign. I thought she was crazy all those months ago when she did it. Now that the city was busy and full of vacationers, it was beautiful. Scaling the sign would forever be our thing.

"Smile, Triple B," I said, angling my phone to capture another picture of us that I could hang on my wall. My wall at home and at college.

"I'm the luckiest woman in the world, Fudge. I have a man who knows how to cook fudge and a man who's willing to scale metal signs for me." She kissed me loudly. I definitely took a picture of that. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

"And I love you, Isabella Swan." I _never_ called her by her full name. I rarely even called her Bella. It just felt right.

For the next little while, we sat atop the sign with our hands intertwined as we looked off into the world.

* * *

**Posted: September 7, 2019**


	65. Chapter 65 - Further

**Chapter 65 – Further**

This was it.

"Are you sure you packed everything, Edward? You didn't leave anything you'll need in your room?"

"Yes, Dad. I doubled checked everything. Worse case scenario, I go a week or two without something or buy it if I really need it."

I thought my mom was going to constantly ask if I had anything. Dad was taking care of that while Mom was checking that I had some decent food in my car to last me a little while.

The sound of me closing my truck signaled it was time to hit the road. Dad told me to drive safely and Mom gave me a tight hug. I was afraid of what was going to happen at the dorms.

I jumped into the driver's seat with B by my side. She gave me a little smile, but didn't say anything.

For the duration of the car ride, only the soft hum of the radio played in the car. Early on in the car ride I took her hand in mine and laid them on my thigh. Every now and then one of us would give the other a squeeze to let the other know we were still there.

The further we drove, the further away we became from our little paradise of Wildwood where this all began. Like most college freshmen, I was nervous to start all over again with professors and making new friends, but I was terrified about not seeing Triple B on an almost daily basis.

What if now that I was really gone more than I was home, she found it to be too much?

What if it was too much a hassle to have a serious relationship with a boy just beginning his college journey?

What if college changed me too much for her liking?

The sight of the beautiful campus brought butterflies to my stomach. I was excited and nervous to begin this new adventure, but more so about the continuation of me and Triple B.

* * *

**Posted: September 8, 2019**


	66. Chapter 66 - Dorm

**Chapter 66 - Dorm**

"I love you, Mom." Mom was a blubbering mess which I expected. Dad had to pry her off my body. He was emotional about all this, but much more composed than Mom.

"Honey, let's give the kids a moment alone."

Dad escorted Mom out of the dorm room, leaving me and Triple B all alone. She sat on the tiny twin bed with a medium sized bag next to her and patted the spot next to her. I happily joined her side.

"I got you a little something so you don't forget me," she whispered shyly, offering me the bag.

"Thank you, B. I'll never forget you, but you're an awesome girlfriend to get me a gift." I pecked her on the lips, taking the bag. Little did she know I got her a little something too.

The first item was a plain green tin. Inside that was batch of fudge cookies. We shared one together which was a little messier than I thought. It was meant to be romantic like the spaghetti scene in Lady and the Tramp.

The next item was a framed collage of various pictures of the two of us over the summer. Most of them were us together, but the corner photos were photos of just her that I took. My favorite one had to be the first one of us on top of the Wildwood sign that was dead center in the collage.

I almost missed the last thing, it was in such a small box that made me question what she could possibly fit in there. Upon opening it, there was a key inside.

"You bought me a key?" I asked, confused about it.

"It's the key to my house," she clarified.

I looked at her with amazement.

"Your house?"

"I figured it'd be easier for you whenever you're back home. I might be at work or with a client so with the key, you can just come over whenever you want if you don't mind waiting for me. I trust you whole heartedly, Edward."

As much as I wanted to tear off her clothes and really show her how appreciative of this gesture I was, it wasn't possible with so many people milling about and my parents nearby. I had to settle for a semi-heavy make out session with her with a few boob grabs.

"You are truly amazing, Bella," I said, rubbing my nose against hers. "I have a little something for you too."

I quickly placed her key on my key ring and retrieved my gift to her from my bag, offering the small box to her.

"Fudge," she cried, covering her mouth with her free hand. "It's too much."

"You deserved much more, Triple B." I kissed her cheek and wiped away the few stray tears that escaped. "For now, this'll have to do."

I took the little starfish bracelet I got from Tiffany's out of the box and clasped it onto her left wrist. It was a simple sterling silver bracelet with a little starfish charm on it.

Without any warning, she threw her arms around me. She cried softly into my shoulder, mumbling words that were muffled that I couldn't understand.

"I love you so much, Fudge."

"I love you too, Triple B." I ran my hands up and down her back to comfort her. "Please, wait for me to get out of here." That wasn't my best choice of words, it sounded like I was in prison.

"As long as you need," she instantly replied, ignoring my word vomit.

After more tears, hugs, and kisses from my parents and Triple B, they jumped into Dad's Mercedes and drove back home, leaving me here at Seton. B turned around in the seat and continued waving until she became a tiny dot in the distance.

Back up in my room, the reality that I was truly on my own for the first time in my life set in. Besides the boxes and bags that contained my stuff, everything was a clean slate.

* * *

**Posted: September 9, 2019**

**Check out my Facebook group at FeistyDragon's Fanfiction to see the necklace Fudge got for Triple B.**

**Also, don't worry, Fudge and Triple B will be reunited soon enough. Can't keep those two apart too long can we? Nor do we want to see a sad Fudge.**


	67. Chapter 67 - Late

**Chapter 67 - Late**

A denial beep and loud knock roused me from my sleep. I had no idea what time it was, but definitely not time to be awake.

It was only day three of classes.

I swung myself out of my bed and opened the door to find my roommate, James, reeking of alcohol. He staggered into the room like a newborn foal. In his intoxicated state, he went over to my desk and swiped my keys nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Fucking hell. Give me my keys!"

I wrestled my keys out of his hands and shoved him onto his bed. He fell asleep shortly afterwards, his loud snores filling the otherwise quiet room.

I laid on my bed, my heart beating so fast I was afraid it'd rip itself out of my chest, the keys in a death grip against my beating heart. Of all the freshman on campus, administration had to stick me with this douchebag. He thought he was God's gift to women and everyone wanted him. He'd been to every party so far and coming back so drunk that he was incapable of getting inside the room.

He saw the collage that Triple B had given me and made some comments about her. Comments about the things that he'd do to her. Unfortunately, my stupid ass told him that she gave me a key to her house before he made those comments. He kept swiping my keys and taunting me about it, saying he'd go to her house and gave a play by play of everything he'd do to her. I wanted to punch him square in the face.

Everything else about college had been good so far. Professors weren't too bad. I was on my way to making some friends and joining some clubs. I figured out what food to eat and not to eat.

I just had to deal with this ass for a whole year.

And not getting my daily dose of Triple B.

* * *

**Posted: September 10, 2019**

**Anybody have bad roommate experiences? Or withdraw from their significant other like Fudge here?**


	68. Chapter 68 - Phone

**Chapter 68 – Phone**

_Can't wait to see you tonight! -E_

_Me either -B_

Attached was a photo of her in bed. Apparently naked. It was a photo of her freshly woken face with a teasing view her one breast. Oh, she was going to be for a treat when I sucked on her pretty little nipples.

"Dude, her tits aren't nearly as big as I thought they'd be," he said, stealing my phone out of my hands. "So I can't fuck her tits and make her choke on my cock at the same time? Is her ass at least huge and toned? Like the Kardashians?"

"Give me my phone!" I hissed, tackling him to the ground. Yes, it had resorted to me having to steal my stuff back from him. Many times it had to do with her.

"Come on, man. Share your little girl with the class. I bet she'd like having two cocks filling her mouth and pussy. Make it three to fill her ass too."

"Fucker!" I was seething. To teach this _boy_ a lesson, I punched him hard in the ribs, taking the breath out of him. I quickly grabbed my phone back from him. "Stay the fuck away from me and her!"

He laughed as he rolled away in pain. "You're too much of a pussy. That girl is cheating on you already. She's getting the first cock available and you're not it."

He was spewing shit. My brain knew it, but at the same time, there was that tiny amount of doubt that perhaps he was right. This was my Triple B though. She wasn't that type of woman and we certainly weren't in a cliché movie.

"Fuck you, James. You don't know shit about us."

I couldn't stay in that tiny room with him. I grabbed my backpack and headed onto the campus even though I didn't have class for two hours.

All I wanted was to be back at her home and laying peacefully with her in my arms. It'd only been a week without her and I was going through Triple B withdraw.

_I love you, Isabella Marie Swan -E_

_I love you too. What's with middle naming me though? Have I been a naughty girl;) -B_

_Nothing. I really do love you and looking forward to having you in my arms tonight -E_

_I'm looking forward to licking every inch of your delicious skin tonight, Fudge Boy -B _

It was so like her to make something sweet a little dirty.

Reading her texts and seeing our picture on my lock screen made everything a little better.

* * *

**Posted: September 11, 2019**

**Never forget 9/11. I salute all first responders, officers, firemen, and anyone else who responded to those calls 18 years ago on that tragic morning. Keep those who lost family members in your minds today. **


	69. Chapter 69 - Parents

**Chapter 69 – Parents**

Before I could even put my car in park, Mom was yanking my car door open, gushing about how I looked too thin and how she was so happy to see me. She quickly ushered me into the kitchen for my favorite dinner, meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans and fudge.

I was so focused on the food that I didn't see the other person on the other side of the kitchen.

"B," I breathed, sprinting over and picking her up, spinning her around as she giggled. "I missed you. So much."

"I missed you too," she said softly in my neck, kissing me there.

Having her here in my arms squashed that tiny bit of pessimism in me, those stupid what-if scenarios. She wasn't like that. Sure, some people may think she was off her rocker a bit, but she was faithful to every last asshole she was with. James was screwing with me.

We sat at the dinner table with my parents across from us. Mom's meatloaf was to die for. The entire time I was stuffing my mouth full of meatloaf I kept my hand intertwined with Triple B's on my thigh. Many times we'd glance at each other then look away quickly like we were two little kids with secret crushes on each other instead of the full-fledged relationship we had.

"Oh, for goodness sakes! Would you like your mother and I to leave you two in peace? Perhaps so you two can enjoy an x-rated version of footsy?" Dad said teasingly.

"Carlisle, leave the kids alone! Don't you remember when we were their age and had dinner with our parents?"

Dad turned beet red, telling me everything I didn't need to know about their sex life.

Dad left shortly afterwards for his shift at the hospital and Mom went upstairs to her room. She claimed she was tired and that older folks liked to sleep early, but I had a feeling she wanted to give me and Triple B privacy.

* * *

**Posted: September 12, 2019**

**Opinions: should I recruit the help of someone to create an official banner for this story? There's still about 30 chapters to go, possibly more ;)**


	70. Chapter 70 - Private Needs

**Chapter 70 – Private Needs**

We talked for a while in the living room. For how many hours, I wasn't sure. All I knew was we caught up on all the action we missed the past week and a half with each other. I hung onto every little detail about her life that she informed me about and all her adorable facial expressions.

"It's weird how I'm not going to classes anymore. I did it for seventeen years and it's no longer a part of my life."

"I wish I was you," I said truthfully.

She rolled her eyes. "Then you'd have tits and a pussy that I'm sure you'd never stop staring at or playing with."

"Smartass." I pinched her side. With how many times she's twisted people's words she should've been an English major.

"Seriously though, it sucks that you're going to be busy a lot now, but I have found one silver lining."

"What's that?"

She suddenly straddled my lap. She didn't grind or move in a way that signified it was purely sexual, but this was Isabella Swan, the minx. She was very close to me and it wasn't my fault my body began to respond.

Looking me in the eye, she said, "I get to support and help take care of you when you come back. Since you're still living at home, I have to share you with your parents, namely your mother, but she is a great mother and she adores me. My mom would've liked you." She gave me a small, sad smile. "And when all that's taken care of, I can _really_ take care of you. Your _private _needs," she whispered seductively in my ear, nibbling on my lobe.

"I do hope these _private_ needs don't include my parents." She shoved me in the chest and crossed her arms, raising her bitch brow.

"Now, Fudge, if you want some loving, do not mention your parents."

"Double standard, B. I know you've mentioned them several times right before I've sunk balls deep inside of you."

She leaned her forehead against mine and moved herself so she was grinding right on me. "Shut your mouth, Fudge, and get balls deep inside of me before you say shit you shouldn't right before fucking."

Yeah, we didn't mention my parents the rest of the night, but it was safe to say that my parents' couch was defiled. Hopefully, my parents hadn't defiled the couch too.

* * *

**Posted: September 13, 2019**

**Oh dear, it's Friday the 13th and a full moon. Be safe like our favorite couple folks lol!**


	71. Chapter 71 - Belated Birthday

**Chapter 71 – Belated Birthday**

Fucking college.

Why wasn't a student's partner's birthday considered a holiday? My intentions were to go back home over her birthday weekend, but no, all the professors decided to cram us with homework in preparation for the exams the next week.

Long story, short, I ended up back home a week after Triple B's birthday. I'd FaceTimed her on her birthday, but it just wasn't the same. She gave me an unbelievable birthday in more ways than one and I wanted to reciprocate. It was just coming a week later than I anticipated.

I may have told her a little white lie. I told her that I couldn't get back home until Saturday morning because I had to work on a project Friday night with my partner. However, I was returning home late Friday afternoon. I was going to finally use her key and surprise her.

My plan wasn't fool proof though. I wasn't sure if she had made plans or had errands to do for the latter half of Friday. If she wasn't home, I'd wait inside patiently. My car would be a dead giveaway so she'd know she wasn't robbed.

When I arrived at her house, her car was there, a good sign that she was likely home. I stepped onto her stoop and tried turning her knob to find it locked. I hoped that she was taking the extra precaution and locked her door for safety purposes and not because she went out and got picked up by a friend.

Sticking the key in the hole and turning it felt really good. Like I was returning after a hard day's of work and returning home to give my girl some good loving. My heart filled with pride at her trust in me in giving her the key to her house and my first time using it. Hopefully, it was the first of many visits back home and utilization.

The inside of her house was silent. Her purse and keys were on the little table by the door so she was lurking around somewhere. Perhaps asleep. I ascended her stairs and checked her room to find it empty. I scratched my head, confused. The whole downstairs was empty.

Then a lightbulb went off in my head. I went to her spare bedroom/art studio/workspace. The door was open and low and behold, there she was. She was facing the right side of the room as she stroked the canvas in front of her. The sunlight filtering in behind her cast a beautiful white glow on her and provide her with optimal light for her new masterpiece.

I cleared my throat, disrupting her concentration.

* * *

**Posted: September 14, 2019**

**It's a day "late" for Bella's birthday in the Twilight universe, but I couldn't have planned her belated birthday celebration any better than this lol.**


	72. Chapter 72 - The Painting

**Chapter 72 – The Painting**

"Fudge!" She jumped from her seat and wrapped herself around me, placing a big, wet kiss right on my lips. "You little liar!" She poked me in the chest with a little smile on her lips.

"Happy late birthday, Triple B. I'm sorry I'm here a week later than I planned."

"Shush," she placed her finger to my lips, "I understand. The important thing is that you're here now. I don't give a damn when I celebrate it, you being here even just for a few days is gift enough. Besides, there's nothing to celebrate about being twenty-three."

"Well, I am dating a _slightly_ older woman now," I teased.

She glared at me. "Do all the locker room trash talk you want, you're addicted to my body."

"True that, baby."

"Such a boy. Come on, I want to show you something."

She grabbed my hand and led me to her canvas. To my surprise, it was a painting of me. If I hadn't just saw her painting it, I would've thought it was a photo. It didn't look quite done yet, the background not completely painted, but it was clear as day it was Wildwood beach. My face and shirtless upper chest took up a majority of the foreground. Sunglasses covered my eyes while my mouth was wide open, seemingly laughing at something in the water.

"You continue to amaze me." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to me and kissing the top of her head. "You know what would've made this better?"

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"You by my side in that black bikini."

"You're such a sap. And I love your sappy ass." She reached up and ruffled my hair. "But the painting is for me. Something for me to stare at at night when you're busy. A way for it to feel like you're actually in the room with me as I do _unthinkable _things to my body."

I threw my head back, groaning. As much as I wanted to be inside of her after the mental image of her touching herself, I really wanted to treat her like a lady first. I wasn't an asshole or just seeking her body.

* * *

**Posted: September 15, 2019**


	73. Chapter 73 - The Best

**Chapter 73 – The Best**

"I think I need to visit you sometime soon so I can teach your roommate a lesson."

Following our earlyish dinner, I brought her to the main shop. We both deserved some fudge as our dessert. She managed to get me to talk about the James situation on the way over.

"I don't want him seeing you in person." Just the thought of what James would say or do if she was in the same room as him brought chills to my body.

"Someone has to set him straight! I hated all those guys in college who thought they were God's gift to women."

The little bell above the shop door rung out in the shop. Mom was cleaning the shelves, but the moment she heard the bell tinker, she looked up and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Well, looks like my college boy decided to pay his dear old mother a visit while celebrating with his girlfriend." She came around the counter and gave us both a big hug. "The Freshman Fifteen hasn't hit you yet, Edward."

"Geez, thanks, Mom," I replied sarcastically. "Maybe I'll gain a few pounds after indulging in some of the fudge here."

The three of us went behind the counter. I attempted to grab some of the fresh fudge, but Mom slapped my hand, surprising me.

"Ma!"

"Don't you 'Ma' me, Edward! You want fudge, you work for it." She shoved a bucket and broom in my hand. "Go sweep the back and scrub the floor then I'll give you some fudge."

"But Mom!"

She gave me that mom look that had me grumbling my way to the backroom with my giggling girlfriend remaining by Mom's side.

About ten minutes into my sweeping and mumbling, Mom came back and released me of my duties, telling me to go to the tiny breakroom where Triple B was.

"You really thought I was going to make my sweet boy sweep? I thought your father and I were paying for your college to make you smarter. All I wanted was to talk to Bella privately for a few minutes."

And there she was, sitting on her pretty little ass at the table, delicately tasting the pieces of fudge my mother supplied her with.

"So you let me do manual labor and you're sitting here and eating fudge?" I questioned as I took the seat across from her.

"Yup." She moaned as the rich flavors of the fudge invaded her taste buds.

"You're evil."

"I know," she winked at me. "But ya love me."

I couldn't contain my smile. "I do love you." I reached behind me and found my present on the shelf that my mom promised to guard with her life. She eyed my every move as I placed it on the table in between us.

She gasped as soon as she saw what was contained in the turquoise colored box. It was kind of obvious what category it was considering the damn name was on the box.

"Edward, seriously this is too much! You can't be spending money like this on me!"

Rising from my seat, I gently took the box out of her hand and took the matching sterling silver starfish necklace out of the box and clasped it behind her neck. It was a little pricier since it had a small diamond in it, but it was worth it.

"Of course I can. It's inevitable that I'm going to piss you off in the coming months, but your necklace and bracelet will always be little things to make it seem like I'm always there with you. In addition to the painting of me you did."

"You're the best boyfriend any girl could ask for," she whispered into my ear. She kissed my temple then gave me a searing kiss on the lips.

"And you're the best girlfriend any guy could ask for." I kissed her wrist where the starfish bracelet resided and kissed the area right below where her starfish necklace laid.

* * *

**Posted: September 16, 2019**

**Matching starfish necklace can be found on my Facebook group - FeistyDragon's Fanfiction. I got hit with the sick bug like a freight train so hit me up with some love!**


	74. Chapter 74 - Scaredy Cat

**Chapter 74 – Scaredy Cat**

How the fuck was it Halloween already?

There were plenty of parties in motion on campus and right off of campus. Several of my classmates invited me to them, but I had no interest in them. I would've gone home, but I had a damn biology paper due next week that I really had to finish without Triple B seducing me or prancing around naked with fudge like the last time I visited.

_Hey come outside for a minute. I need to show you something -Seth_

That was strange. I swore Seth told me he was going back home for the weekend for local Halloween parties.

I followed his instructions, but found no one outside the doors. I took a few steps further into the darkness still not seeing Seth.

"Seth?" I called out. "This ain't funny man! Come on out already!"

I was about to call the fucker when somebody grabbed my arm. Instinctively, I swung my arm and attempted to knock the asshole off, but my attacker came in front of me.

"What the fuck, B?" I hissed, finally shaking her strong grasp on me off.

Standing in front of me was not Triple B. She was a deathly pale color with huge gashes oozing blood all over her face and arms. Black circles surrounded her eyes and smudged mascara, making it look like she was crying and got into a brutal fight.

"Come on, you have to give me some credit! You know how long it took me, Alice, and Rose to apply all this makeup? Add in the fact I got some very concerned looks on my way here. I had to tape a sign to my window that it was makeup."

"Why the hell are you trying to give me a heart attack and wrangling my friends into this?"

"Seth was very willing to surprise you in more ways than one. I also gave him some fudge before he left so he loved me a little more. I just had to see your scared as shit face. It was priceless!" She began laughing. As realistic as her makeup looked, she looked awfully cute for a laughing zombie. "Can I eat your brains now? I have a deadline to meet before I need to return to my grave for the rest of the year."

"Real funny. Herd your dead ass upstairs with me."

* * *

**Posted: September 17, 2019**


	75. Chapter 75 - Bloody Makeup

**Chapter 75 – Bloody Makeup**

The bright lights of my room reflected off of her makeup, showing me just how much detail the three of those girls went into it. I hadn't even noticed her shredded up clothing to make it look like she was attacked. She was an artist though. I just didn't know those skills transferred to gruesome Halloween makeup.

"So I was at a stoplight and this couple was looking at me with great concern. I had to roll my window down and yelled to them that it was makeup and I was surprising you. I didn't see the young kid in the backseat and she started crying. Viewer discretion is advised with this professional looking makeup." She gestured to her entire makeup and outfit.

"You know I almost decked you out there," I informed, taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Would've been worth it. Now do I get a kiss from my living boyfriend? Perhaps I'll rise from the dead sooner rather than later."

I nodded, allowing her to take the lead. I didn't want to be at fault if her makeup got ruined. As we kissed, I felt the somehow slightly warm fake blood smudge against my face. It should've been a major turn off, but instead, I felt myself getting hard. That's true love right there when you want to see your zombified girlfriend scream as you fuck her. She looked dead, but her pussy definitely was alive as she climbed on my lap and began grinding on me.

Her shirt was already halfway torn so I tore it the rest of the way off, revealing her orange lacy bra. She was definitely keeping in tune with the holiday because I knew she didn't own an orange bra the last time I saw her.

"Free show!"

We tore our lips apart and there was James, mere feet away from us in the doorway.

* * *

**Posted: September 18, 2019**


	76. Chapter 76 - The Face

**Chapter 76 – The Face**

Triple B continued to face my way, not looking at James.

"Is this the bitch who has her hands wrapped around your balls, Cullen? Share her and let's fill her holes together. Her ass ain't got nothing on the Kardashians so there must be something about her sexual prowess that's got you whipped."

A fire was lit in her chocolate eyes. They were surrounded by smudge makeup and black circles, but her eyes were still beautiful as ever as was the rest of her. There was a tiny bit of me that wanted to stand in front of her, but I had a feeling she'd shove me to the side. She'd gotten an earful about my issues with him the past months.

"Excuse me, but Edward very much enjoys my ass. He and I _will never_ share with anyone else let alone a douchebag like you," she growled into my chest as I took the shirt off my back and put it on her so he wouldn't be privy to her tits. Slowly, she got off my lap and turned around to face him. She was right, the look of shock and horror on his face as she revealed herself to him was priceless.

"What the fuck?" he said in disgust.

She took a few steps closer to him. He stepped back until his back hit the wall. "What's wrong? Didn't expect to see a girl dressed as a zombie instead of a slutty cop, doctor, whatever slutty costumes girls go to these days?"

She took the final steps so she was right in his face. James was only about five nine in comparison to my six two so he got a good eyeful of her gory appearance. "Listen good because I'm going to say this once. Leave Edward the fuck alone. If you don't, we have four friends back home who will gladly come back here with me and make sure you _really _look like this." She pointed to her makeup. She dipped her fingers into the bloody gash on her arm and smeared it on his face. "My father's a cop. He'll gladly tell me how to make it all look like an accident."

"You're batshit crazy."

I couldn't see her face, but I was certain there was a malevolent smirk on her face. "That's no secret. If you keep fucking with Edward, you'll really see my crazy side and nobody wants to see that. You release the she-devil, you face the consequences." Unexpectedly, she reared up her knee and kneed him rapidly right in the balls several times, making him scream out in pain and grab his crotch. "Keep your eyes open tonight, I might come back with a hatchet and feed your cock and balls to Cerberus. I'd crack open your skull, but I'm afraid of the poisoning I'd get from it."

I remained still, afraid of disturbing anything. She turned around and held her hand out for me.

"Care to get a room somewhere else for privacy, baby?"

Yes, I certainly would.

* * *

**Posted: September 19, 2019**

**To avoid confusion, Bella's parents are dead. It was an empty threat. Also, I apologize that updates seem to keep coming later and later at night. **


	77. Chapter 77 - Bloody Bella

**Chapter 77 – Bloody Bella**

Yeah, Triple B got some looks as we walked into a decent motel's lobby. We assured the man manning the front that it was all makeup and slipped him a nice tip to keep quiet.

The room wasn't anything fancy since this was all last minute, but the bed was comfortable enough and not crawling with bed bugs.

"So, besides trying to scare me shitless, any other reason why you chose to dress up as a zombie?" I asked as we both laid on our backs on the bed.

She laughed, gazing up onto the dark ceiling. "I had to make an appearance. It was sophomore year of college, and Rose and I were going to a party together. She dressed up as an amazon woman so I decided to go the other direction. It's safe to say that I didn't have any guys trying to get in my pants that night."

"You look dead, but you're still as beautiful as the day I first met you on the boardwalk." I curled my hand around her hip, turning her on her side so we were face to face. "No amount of rotting flesh makeup will change my mind about loving you, Triple B."

She gave me a little smile then dipped her finger into her gaping arm wound again. She smeared the blood against my neck and proceeded to clean up her mess. It was oddly erotic that she was acting like a vampire now. Her tiny teeth nipped along my neck and sucked harder than necessary, likely leaving me with a real bruise.

When she removed her face from my neck, she offered me her wrist that had a small bloody wound on it. "Wanna taste? It's delicious!"

If I thought her licking fake blood off me was erotic, me licking fake blood from her wrist was a million times more erotic. I thought it was going to be tasteless, but a sweet flavor invaded my taste buds as my tongue carefully licked the wound. If only blood tasted this good in real life.

"It's so hot watching you lick me, Fudge. Lick my pussy."

I was all too willing to comply. Her pussy tasted divine as usual. I dipped my own fingers into her face wounds since her arm wounds were nearly cleaned and mixed her tasty blood with her juices. It was like my own personal Bloody Bella. She was screaming out in no time that I had to shove my hand in her mouth to muffle them. She bit hard into my hand, making me nearly explode without any physical contact with my cock. We didn't need management barging in here thinking I really killed her.

It was safe to say that she certainly wasn't dead as she rode my cock like her life depending on it. With how much energy both of us used, I was surprised she didn't sweat her makeup off.

* * *

**Posted: September 20, 2019**


	78. Chapter 78 - Homemade

**Chapter 78 – Homemade**

Thank God I made it through the semester. Now I got three whole weeks off for the holidays and was back home with my parents and Triple B.

Her impromptu appearance over Halloween put James in his place. He barely looked me in the eye anymore. Good riddance. Just one more semester with him. If everything worked out, Seth and I were going to get a small place right off of campus for next year.

The end of the semester was really hard for Triple B and I. I had four finals and a final paper to finish. All I wanted was to hear her voice, see her texts, but I threw my phone in my desk drawer to avoid any distractions.

But now, all the stress was worth it. We were laying in my bed on my first official day of winter break. Half my shit was in my car because I was otherwise occupied with my gorgeous girlfriend and parents. A small smile rested on her lips as she slept peacefully with her head on my bare chest.

It was starting to get a little late in the morning. I'd heard my father come home from a graveyard shift a little bit ago. Mom was milling about downstairs, probably conjuring some feast for all of us tonight in preparation for Christmas and NYE. As much as I hated to do it, Triple B had to wake up.

"B, we have to get up," I whispered softly, running my hand up and down her side. I may have copped a feel of her ass too.

She moaned in annoyance, wrapping her arms and legs around me. "No, I want to keep you to myself."

"How about later tonight we go to your house for privacy?" I suggested, hoping for a compromise.

That got her up and out of bed. Once we got dressed and headed downstairs, we found Mom in the kitchen with a beautiful sight among us.

"I thought it'd be fun if we all made some holiday fudge along with some of our personal favorites, kids."

It was the first time Triple B and I ever made fudge together. Sure, we ate lots of it together, but I got the experience of showing her the perfect techniques that made incredible fudge.

When my mom wasn't looking, I dipped my finger into the melting ingredients and bopped her nose with her and added a hint of sugar. She giggled and I happily licked the mess of her nose for her.

"You're too cute sometimes, Fudge."

"Edward! Do not contaminate the batter with your hands! This fudge is not meant for foreplay!"

A little while later we spilled some sugar on the counter while Mom was in the bathroom. Being the mature man I was, I gathered the sugar in my hands and threw it up in the air, sprinkling us both with sugar. It was our own personal 'snow'. The particles of sugar twinkled off our skin making us look like angels. All we needed was wings. She was beautiful regardless and didn't give a damn that I made us sticky and in need of showers.

"Edward! You are cleaning up this mess by yourself!" Mom didn't care for the mess I made, but it was worth it.

I think Mom was happy when all the fudge was done. She gave us a container of it and shooed us out of the house.

* * *

**Posted: September 21, 2019**


	79. Chapter 79 - Christmas

**Chapter 79 – Christmas**

If someone told me I'd be wearing matching red and white pajamas with my girlfriend this Christmas, I would've laughed in the person's face until I was black and blue in the face. But nope, here I was sitting on the floor of the living room with said girlfriend who was wearing the cutest Christmas pajama set. It looked a little tacky on me, but cute on her. It was red and white plaid bottoms and a red long sleeve top with a reindeer on it.

"This is the first Christmas I've spent with someone besides Rose's family in two years," she quietly told me. "My first Christmas I was so depressed. Rose and her family involved me in every aspect of their Christmas, but I just wanted to lay in Rose's bed all day. Last Christmas I was better since the wound wasn't as fresh, but it still stung."

"And now?" I asked, kissing the top of her head and pulling her so her back was against my chest and she was laying in between my spread legs.

"I want many more Christmases with you by my side. Our friends and your family running about. The smell of fresh fudge, cookies, and a Christmas ham in the air. Your mom slapping your hand and yelling at you because you keep sneaking food." She leaned her head back against my shoulder, sighing.

"I'd rather it be you slapping my hand and yelling at me." My hand pushed her hair behind her hair and leaned down so my lips were centimeters from touching the shell of it. "I could show you later just how sorry I was."

"I'm sorry, but bad boys do not get to eat me out or fuck me."

I gently grasped her chin, turning her so we were looking at each other. I raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "I do believe you'd greatly benefit from that arrangement."

"Shhh…" She placed her finger to my lips. "We do not discuss sexual forays on Christmas, Fudge."

My parents were amazing. They got me a new Apple watch and a Seton hoodie. I had a feeling that Triple B was going to snag that hoodie sooner rather than later.

"Merry Christmas, Fudge." She kissed my cheek and offered me a flat box.

I ripped into it like a little kid as three pairs of eyes watched on. I didn't expect what was inside even though I'd seen numerous boxes like this ever since I met her.

She actually followed through. It was a mirror image of the painting of me she had of me in her room. Her work was effortless, looking more like a photograph than a painting. Her hair was a strew as if there was a light breeze as she had a toothy grin. The thin black straps of her bikini and the tops of the top were visible. The only thing that I wished she did differently was to not include sunglasses on her face so I could always stare into her beautiful brown eyes.

"This is amazing, B." I kissed her soundly in gratitude.

"Look here." She pulled something from the bottom of the box that I hadn't even noticed. "Whenever the time comes, we can hang them up side by side and it really looks like we're together. If given the chance, I could fill in the gaps and make it more of a completed scene rather than two headshots that are facing each other."

"This summer." I smiled at her and gazed back at the picture she took of them hanging together on her wall at home. I could see us now. She would be painting the rest of the scene as I watched from behind, leaning against the doorway and thinking about what a lucky bastard I was.

* * *

**Posted: September 22, 2019**


	80. Chapter 80 - Snow Memories

**Chapter 80 – Snow Memories**

I'd gotten her some new art supplies. It wasn't nearly as flashy as her necklace or bracelet that she never took off, but she was just as grateful. She promised she'd show her gratitude for it later while subtle rubbing her hand against my crotch.

Christmas ham was delicious. And of course, we had fudge and cookies for dessert. It knocked Triple B and I out on the couch in the living room.

When we awoke, I rubbed my eyes extra hard at the scene before me, believing my eyes were tricking me.

"B, get up." I shook her shoulders to which she groaned and tried shoving me away. "Triple B, it's snowing!" I couldn't remember the last time we had a white Christmas.

Without a second thought, we both went outside. There were already a couple inches of snow as the white flakes continued falling around us at a steady pace. I didn't grab a coat, but she grabbed my new hoodie. It was entirely too large for her, the bottom reaching the middle of her thighs and her arms and hands engulfed by the sleeves.

"You look entirely too sexy with my hoodie on you and snow falling into your hair, gorgeous."

"I'd say you're a fucker since you forewent any protective layers, but I suppose you're my fucker." She strutted over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "My sexy, handsome, fucker. My Fudge Boy. My Fudge. My _boy_."

Oh, so we were back to calling me a boy? "Want me to show you how much of a _man_ I am right here, B?"

"Nah, I'll pass on having snow up my ass. I think I'd rather have sand up my ass. Keep that in mind." She winked and turned around to get back inside the heat.

That just wouldn't do. It snows on Christmas, you play in the damn snow! I rapidly formed a few snowballs and threw them right at her backside. A couple may have hit her ass, causing her to jump up and reach behind her.

"Edward!"

She charged at me, but I was quicker. The two of us fucked with each other, throwing snow at each other before we were soaking wet much like the time I pulled her into the water at the beach.

When we were exhausted, we both laid on the ground in the snow on our backs with the tops of our heads touching each other. Our breaths floated among each other in the cold air.

Our laughter joined our mingling breaths as we made snow angels and the snow continued to fall on us.

* * *

**Posted: September 23, 2019**


	81. Chapter 81 - NYE

**Chapter 81 – NYE**

"So we're going into enemy territory to ring in the new year?" I playfully accused as I noticed the change in scenery through her car windows.

"It's not tourist season, Fudge. We can venture into Ocean City if we so please."

"We could've just stayed in Wildwood to celebrate."

"All the events sucked ass this year. This was the closest event I could find that looked entertaining, had food, music, some fun couple events, fireworks, and no age restriction."

I rolled my eyes. She just loved throwing that in my face. "Your fault you fell in love with an under twenty-one fella, Triple B."

"When you turn twenty-one in three years, we're gonna have some _real _fun in public!"

I had no doubt about it. I had a creeping feeling that she'd take me for a pub crawl then call me a pussy if I couldn't hold my liquor. It's not like I hadn't had alcohol at parties, but I wasn't a hardcore drinker.

Ocean City was a blast. The food was great, music awesome, ice skating was a bit of a fluke because Triple B wasn't the best ice skater. She nearly nicked me with her skate one time when she flailed about. Besides that, walking the streets of Ocean City with my girl was all I could ever ask for on NYE.

We counted down the final ten seconds as their beach ball rose to the top of the building. When it lit up with the new year illuminated for all to see, the celebration really began. Confetti, horns, and joyous music rang out. We of course partook in the traditional first kiss of the new year.

As everyone around us cheered and hollered, a man got down on one knee a few feet away from us, revealing that black velvet box everyone knew. His words were muted to everyone as he proposed, but she was shaking with her hands covering her mouth. She nodded her head and the biggest smile known to man came on the man's face.

Several other onlookers noticed and began clapping and cheering for them as the couple hugged and kissed. I glanced over at Triple B to see her looking at them with a look in her eye. I pulled her closer with an arm around her shoulder as I kissed the top of her head.

That'd be us someday.

Just not in a busy crowd on NYE.

Or in Ocean City.

* * *

**Posted: September 24, 2019**

**This celebration was based on the event First Night in Ocean City. My brother goes to Wildwood with our family and then to OC with his wife's family and he much prefers Wildwood. Any preferences for Wildwood or OC for my fellow east coasters?  
**


	82. Chapter 82 - Back at it Again

**Chapter 82 – Back at it Again**

I may have told her a little white lie again.

A good one though.

I was coming home early. Granted, it was a day early and took a whole lot of effort shoving all my shit into my car by myself, but when I got to see the look on her face, it was going to be worth it.

Now I got a whole summer with Triple B, LG. I'd tapered off on calling her that in the cooler months, but now it was suiting again.

With my partner by my side, I opened the door and ushered ourselves inside. We were quickly seated in our desired section and waited.

"Hello there, my name's Bella and I'm going to be your server…tonight." She paused the moment she locked eyes with me. She registered it was me and a huge grin came on her face. "Fudge, you little liar!"

"Hey, Lobster Girl." Just seeing her made my heart beat faster. As much as I wanted to kiss her, I knew it was inappropriate and didn't want to get her in trouble. "You're beautiful as usual."

"Gah!" Alice faked chocked. "Kill me now. A year later and you still haven't thanked me for setting you up, Edward!"

"Yes I did! I gave you like five pounds of fudge on me!"

"Five pounds of fudge is equal to you finding the love of your life for you."

"Guys!" Triple B interrupted. "What would you like to drink as you argue?"

I joked about ordering alcohol, but she just shook her head at me. I figured if she wasn't at work she would've patted me on the cheek and made a joke about my age. Again.

Dinner was fabulous as usual. My sexy girlfriend being our waitress made things a lot more enjoyable. As ugly as the uniform was, her ass still looked delicious.

Before she could even set the check down, I handed her my credit card without looking at the bill.

"Awfully cocky for an eighteen-year old, Fudge."

"The sooner we leave, the sooner I get to go to your house and get your bed warm for our activities for the night."

When she brought it back, I scribbled down her tip – which was very odd thing to do for my girlfriend. I was about to close it when I saw the post it note on the other side.

_Love you, Fudge. Don't start without me tonight ;) -Triple B/Lobster Girl_

_P.S. I still prefer Triple B or B to LG. I honestly do sound like a TV._

* * *

**Posted: September 25, 2019**

**Back to summer. What will these kids get into during this summer? Leave some predictions and love!**

**Oh and hit up my Facebook group: FeistyDragon's Fanfiction!**


	83. Chapter 83 - Bed

**Chapter 83 - Bed**

"I'm just saying, you could've kept the bed a little warmer, baby," she argued, laying her head on my chest. My fingers automatically tangled themselves in her soft hair.

"Don't challenge my sexual prowess, LG," I growled lowly.

"Oooo, I'm so scared. Don't eat me." She feigned terror.

"I'll eat you right up. Suck your pretty little, tight nipples into my mouth. My fingers may stray down to your pussy and tease your outer lips. Perhaps I'll circle my finger around your clit without really touching it to drive you crazy with need."

She moaned, throwing her leg over mine and rubbing against my thigh, letting me feel just how wet she became from my dirty words.

"But not yet." I gently moved her leg from mine to which she growled at me. "Be good, B. Look ahead, that's what we were doing until your horiness took over the conversation."

"Hey, my boyfriend is back for the next three months after being gone for five months for college. Cut me some slack. If the roles were reversed, it'd be perfectly acceptable."

Our pre-horniness conversation was about her paintings. The painting of me hung proudly in her room beforehand. I dug through my shit in my car to find my bubble wrapped painting of her and proudly hung it next to the other. They really did look like belonged together. A set rather than two separate paintings.

"So James really didn't bother you at all about the painting?" He didn't say anything, but the first time he saw it on my side of the room I knew he had to bite his tongue. I gently reminded him that she was a quick drive away from kneeing him in the crotch again with a hatchet in tow. For the remainder of our time together in that cramped room, he barely made eye contact with me.

"No problems at all, baby." I intertwined our hands in front of us. The sound and feel of the metal brushing against my skin brought a smile to my face. "I love that you still wear this and your necklace all the time."

"You gave it to me, Fudge. I rarely take them off. I don't need any of this stuff, but I appreciate the extra mile you've gone for me. None of the guys I attempted to date come even close to you." She shifted so that she was still laying on my chest, but facing me with a hand on my cheek. "I love you, Edward Cullen. I wear this rather expensive jewelry – don't think I didn't look on Tiffany's and see the value of them – to be closer and connected to you. Not because of its appearance to others. Otherwise, I don't think I'd have a hamster family of four at the age of twenty-three."

"It's my job to spoil and respect my Beautiful Brown Eyed Bella." I kissed her palm resting against my cheek. "I love you, B, and I'm only grateful to the fuckers before me for being fucking blind. I won you over with fudge, hamsters – who were privy to X rated material a little bit ago, and the spectacular view I've blessed you with the past year."

"It's a lot more than that, Edward." We moved so that we were both on our sides facing each other now. "You're much more mature than an almost nineteen year old. You're charming. You're kind to those who deserve it and don't let assholes put you down. You're a mama's boy which I find absolutely adorable and I can just imagine you as a little boy when your mom goes mama bear on you. You're sexy. You're caring. And most importantly, you're mine." She finished off her little speech with a chaste kiss to my lips.

We made sweet love afterwards. I showed her exactly how much I loved and grasped every little word she said about me. Round two after work really tired her out as her eyes began drooping. She tried to fight it, but I whispered quietly to tell her to sleep, to not fight it.

I kissed her bracelet bearing wrist, the spot right below where her necklace lay against her chest, and her ring finger as she dozed off.

This is what I really missed all those months, not having her arms as I too fell asleep shortly after her.

* * *

**Posted: September 26, 2019**


	84. Chapter 84 - Friends

**Chapter 84 – Friends**

Ah, back home. My first year as a college student was great. Me and my parents were satisfied with my grades, I made some good friends, and I stayed out of major trouble. Damn campus police giving me fucking parking tickets.

It didn't measure up to working with my mom though. Most college guys just brush off their moms to do their own thing, but my mom was the smartest person I knew. There was tons for me to learn from her. Dad gladly took the back seat and let Mom have the spotlight.

"Honey, I need you to man the shop. I need to head over to the main shop because of an issue. Think you can handle it?"

I blinked at my mom as I glanced at the empty Wildwood shop. It was only mid-May so nobody was here quiet yet.

"I think I can manage, Mom. I won't set the shop on fire."

"Don't even joke about that, Edward Anthony!"

Even though business was slow for now at the Wildwood location, we deemed it necessary to be open as a beta run for the season. With less people, we could analyze consumer patterns and satisfaction easier. The lower profits now were worth the heavy profits that were coming soon.

For the next hour, I helped an older couple chose some sweets for their grandkids and some skater kids. This was what sucked about the preseason, time was slow as molasses. I sighed heavily, leaning against the counter as the little bell above the door rung.

"Rose?"

"It's good to see you two haven't killed each other with your overactive sex drives," she jabbed, walking over to where I was leaning.

"Nice to see you too, Rose."

For a split second, she looked me up and down as if it was the first time she met me. "A year ago I never would've thought you two would be where you two are now."

"Thank you?" This was throwing me back to our first official meeting.

"You looked like a lost puppy looking for love. Well, you still look like that, but it's clearly only for Bella." I smiled, knowing that was Rose's way of complimenting me. "Anyway, besides locking yourselves in bedrooms, what other plans do you have for the summer?"

We hadn't made any solid plans, but we hoped to go to New York sometime over the summer, maybe Philly again even. Basically, leave one tourist trap and go to another. At least we'd be prepared for the hustle and bustle.

"What's with the secret meeting of the two devils?" Alice questioned, popping out of nowhere. Even though I knew B had work – with a potential buyer and not the Lobster House – I expected her to round out their little group.

For the next little while, the three of us talked about plans for the summer in the otherwise vacant shop. This shop and the boardwalk were dead.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, signaling a certain someone had a free moment.

_This prick is getting on my last nerve. I'm ready to shove my heel in his eye. -B_

The image made me chuckle. Triple B dressed to the nine's and beating a man with her heel.

_Don't do that baby. You can use your heels for much more entertaining activities like wrapping them around me ;) -E_

_Or whacking you upside the head the next time you piss me off. Have to go, prick is back. Love you! -B_

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love. Mwah! Then comes marriage and the wedding bells! Then comes baby-" Alice sung until I interrupted.

"Alice!"

"Don't give him that much credit, Alice. They may be in love, but there's no way marriage is anywhere in sight for them let alone a baby in a baby carriage. I'm closer to those milestones with Emmett than they are." Rose just loved being pessimistic about us even though she did approve of our relationship now.

Except she was wrong.

But now I had doubts about enlisting her help.

* * *

**Posted: September 27, 2019**


	85. Chapter 85 - Beach Fam

**Chapter 85 – Beach Fam**

The blazing rays from the sun felt therapeutic as my skin absorbed the sun. It was fairly early in the day still so it felt nice for now, but I knew in about an hour it'd become much too hot. Good thing my family tanned easily and weren't albinos who burnt to a crisp at the first sliver of sunlight.

"We really should find time to do this more often," Mom sighed from her seat, lounging comfortably in her chair.

Dad and I hummed out agreements. With Dad's work schedule, the fudge business, and my own social/school life, it was difficult to find time to go to the beach together. Some of my earliest memories with my parents not revolving around the family business involved this beach, this town.

We made small talk about the latest gossip regarding stupid ways people wound up in the ER, expectations for the upcoming season on the boardwalk, and of course me and Triple B.

My parents had been married for almost twenty-five years. They had married young and it took a few years until they had me. They were one of the lucky couples these days that still loved each other. He still opened doors for her and bought flowers for her and she still made sure he had clean clothes and warm food waiting for him when he came home. And fudge was always in our house. Always.

The two of them were in their own little world, their heads close together whispering and giggling about something. That was what I wanted when I was their age.

In the distance, there was a mom with a little blonde haired boy waddling about. She kept having to run after him to prevent him from running off. A man with a girl slightly older than the little boy approached them, the dad holding the girl's hand. He chuckled and shook his head as the mom walked over to the dad and daughter, kissing the dad on the lips until the little boy on the mom's hip had enough and shoved a fist in between them.

"That little boy is just like you, sweetie," Mom commented, noticing where my attention was. "When we used to bring you here, you ran away from us and always forced your way in between your father and I. One time you shoved sand in both of our mouths because we weren't giving you enough attention like the little spawn you are." Her hand came to rest on my cheek as she gave me a motherly smile. "You were a little spawn, but such a cute little boy. Makes me wish we could've gave you a sibling or two."

It was never in their cards to have more children as much as it pained her. It was a damn shame because she was a damn good mother. During my absence, she often invited Triple B over to keep each other company. She was the daughter she could never have.

One day in the future, I could see Triple B being nurturing to our own children. The children that we'd bring to the beach. I'd walk our baby girl to the waves and grin as she happily splashed in the water while she tried to wrangle in our son whose mission was to put us both in an early grave, much like I did to my parents.

"I promise, I'll give you some mini fudge assistants in ten years or less, Mom."

A beaming smile overtook her face. A small smile tugged on my father's lips too, knowing how happy I just made her.

Although I hadn't planned to tell them in the middle of a beach, it felt like it was time to tell them.

"I want to ask Bella to marry me."

* * *

**Posted: September 28, 2019**

**Who guessed it? And thanks to the little family I saw on the beach that inspired that little scene.**

**Facebook: FeistyDragon's Fanfiction**


	86. Chapter 86 - Grand

**Chapter 86 – Grand**

Floods of tears streamed down Mom's face as she fanned herself with her hands. Not that it was helping much. People were beginning to stare. Dad and I tried to calm her down, but the tears kept on coming.

"Oh…oh….oh! I always thought I'd have to bug my baby boy to settle down and commit completely to a relationship after college," she wept, continuing to fan herself. "Now here I am with him and he willingly says he wants to marry his girlfriend with no nagging from me. My baby is growing up!"

We kind of gave up on calming her down and decided to let her ride it out.

Dad placed a hand on my shoulder. "Bella is a wonderful woman, Edward. I know your mother and I gave you a hard time in the beginning because of that cat and mouse game you were playing, but beyond that, you two are great for each other. Don't let her go climbing out windows and scaling trees though. Don't be like us in that regard."

Mom eventually calmed down enough, but was so wound up at my declaration that we left the beach. After some quick showers and a bite to eat, she piled us in the car. She didn't divulge where she was going until I saw the all too familiar sign.

"Mom, this is really not necessary," I pleaded, looking over at Dad trying to get him to save me. She was an excited mother, I understood that. But I drew the line here, I wanted to do this myself.

"Hush, Edward. I'm just here to offer you advice and explain the different types of rings in a language you'll understand."

Ten minutes into looking into rings at Tiffany's I was grateful my parents came. The onslaught of shiny rings in different sets and cuts was more overwhelming that I expected. Now, they were no ring experts, but they did offer comfort and understanding that wasn't driven by making a sale.

"Don't feel obligated to buy a ring today, Edward," Dad whispered in my ear as we looked at some rings on the other side away from Mom. "My old man, your grandpa, had to guard the door to the place I got your mother's ring because I kept chickening out thinking the ring I chose for her wasn't perfect." He glanced back at Mom who was examining the rings in the case as the saleswoman talked to her, a smile creeping on his lips. "Now it's twenty-five years later and it's still on her finger."

That was exactly what I wanted with Triple B, the love that my parents had. People were going to think I was crazy, proposing to my girlfriend of one year at the age of nineteen, but I was certain this was what I wanted, what I needed. We didn't have to get married tomorrow or even in the coming year, but if that's what she wanted, I was all in. Whatever she desired, I'd followed.

Later that night I was eating dinner with my parents when the doorbell rang. I opened the front door to find Triple B.

"Prick finally decided to buy my work and I'm fifty grand richer."

"Fifty?" I gasped, surprised. We discussed it earlier and she figured she wouldn't get more than ten grand if that.

She shrugged. "I'm not questioning it. I'm really glad I didn't shove my heel in his eye now."

There was no way to appropriately respond to that. I pulled her into a heavy kiss and tight hug, relishing in feeling her body against mine. Happiness seeped through my pores for all her hard work paying off and getting a big payday.

With the door hanging wide open, I pulled her impossibly closer to me. The racing images of this same scenario for the next several decades ran through my mind.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." I kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much."

* * *

**Posted: September 29, 2019**


	87. Chapter 87 - In Exchange For Help

**Chapter 87 – In Exchange for Help**

The beginning of June it began to really feel like summer. Not only that, but as I stood behind the counter in the shop, it occurred to me this was around the time I first saw Triple B and her beautiful brown eyes that captivated me the moment I saw them as I gave her that sample. It was a set up, but none the less, I fell hard just because of her fudge colored eyes.

That thought was triggered by gazing at the painting of the shop she gave me last year for my birthday. The big one-nine was approaching in a few weeks. What the hell did nineteen have to offer people? Twenty and twenty-one were the next exciting ones.

Unlike most almost nineteen year old kids though, I wasn't off to Mexico with my boys looking to get wasted and breaking some laws and annoying the locals. Instead, like last year, I was working in the family fudge shop as the hours drew on, waiting for the night to be over so I could leave and be with my girl.

_My girl_.

The past year with her was one of the best. We fought like every other couple, but all the good memories we made made all the struggles of being together worth it. I wouldn't want to fight with anyone else. Or be teased about my age. Or listen to dirty words from any other girl's luscious lips.

I was one lucky fucker.

"Why's it look like you caught the canary? Please tell me Bella hasn't developed the power to become invisible and giving you a blow job right now?" Rose said with Alice bouncing next to her. I swear, Alice had to be high, but she smelled like vanilla, not weed.

"Is this how you're going to greet me every time we see each other, Rosalie?" Although Rose and I were cool now, it seemed she always had to make a jab at me.

She shrugged her shoulders in indifference. "Can't take the bite out of the tiger or whatever that saying is. Now, down to business." She wrapped her arm around Alice's shoulder, forcing her to stop bouncing. "This one needs fudge because God knows she needs more sugar in her system. I wouldn't mind some fudge either."

Quickly, I helped them pick out some fudge and other sweets. I barely had the chance to put them in a box and a bag before Alice ripped it off the counter and began inhaling it.

"Alice, we didn't pay yet!"

"Don't worry, it's on the house," I explained, slipping my phone out of my pocket to show them a picture. "In exchange for the free sugary sweets that Alice is inhaling, I need your help."

They both gasped at the picture as I nervously bit my bottom lip, hoping I wasn't about to be punched. Alice shrieked out so high that I was afraid she'd break our glass. Thank God my mother wasn't here right now.

"Holy fucking shit!" Rose said, surprised, but not looking like she was going to injure me. "You're going to ask her to marry you?"

"I am," my happiness about that couldn't be concealed from my tone. "She's it. I've climbed signs for her, given her hamsters and fudge, and love her crazy ass."

"I knew it!" Alice butted in, bouncing again. "I saw it in a vision! You two are going to get married! She's going to say 'yes' and you're going to have little mini versions of you two!"

I let out a low chuckle, shaking my head. It didn't freak me out at all. In fact, I couldn't wait for it. It wouldn't be all rainbows and sunshine, but Isabella Marie Swan, my Triple B, my Lobster Girl, was worth it all.

"But first, I need help with the proposal."

* * *

**Posted: September 30, 2019**

**Whatever could Edward need Alice and Rose's help for?**


	88. Chapter 88 - Settling Water

**Chapter 88 – Settling Water**

It was like we jumped out of her paintings. She was in that black bikini, I was in board shorts and shirtless and we were both wearing sunglasses. While we did gaze into each other's eyes, walking along the beach was much more entertaining.

Taking my man card, she led the way. There was no bucket between us this time to collect shells, a blonde growling at me as I stared at Triple B's delicious ass from a far, or a sexy ass braid (though her pony tail was still sexy). She walked so gracefully, her once again tanned skin flawlessly glowing for all to see.

I was so lost in my admiration about her physical presence that I hadn't noticed she stopped. I walked straight into her back, nearly knocking her over, but she stood her ground against my muscular body.

Hidden behind her sunglasses, she turned her head at me and knew her eyes were narrowed at me as her eyebrows furrowed. "You better not have been gawking at another girl's ass, Fudge." Ah yes, another recurring joke when we came to the beach.

"Just your tasty ass, Triple B." I threw her my best smirk.

"You know," she started, beginning to walk again, my hand still intertwined with hers, "I never repaid you for last year."

"For what?" I questioned, not wanting her money or any favors.

"You know."

"I really don't."

"This!"

The next thing I knew, she tugged me with all her might, causing me to my footing. She was miniscule compared to me so it wasn't a surprise she couldn't pull me down. However, losing my footing and landing on a part of the submerged beach that gave away easily with my weight was enough to have me falling face first into the water.

After spitting out water and a tasty mouthful of sand, I looked up from my hands and knees to find her laughing at me with her hands at her mouth. It made her all the more beautiful.

"You think this is funny, Lobster Girl?" I wasn't really mad, but I had a plan formulating in my brain.

"Payback's a bitch, boy."

"You know what else is a bitch?"

She quirked an eyebrow, telling me to go on.

"You." An irritated look overtook her face. "My Beautiful Brown Eyed Bitchy Bella. But I love you nonetheless, Quadruple B."

"You're lucky you're cute, Fudge." Like a dog, she ruffled my wet hair. "Not your best line and any other girl would be pitching a bitch fit with you right now for using her nickname and adding bitch to it."

"Don't count yourself out so quick, B." Before she could question it, I grabbed her forearm again and pulled her down into the water, resulting in her high pitched squeals from the cold water surrounding her body.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, how dare you pull me into the water! What are you, five?" She was exasperated, clearly not ready to get soaking wet. Her loose strands of wet hair clung to the front of her face as she pushed it behind her ears, trying to recompose herself. Neither of us thought to get up off the ground as we continued to lay down, the water splashing against us periodically as waves came up.

"You're still beautiful, baby."

She rolled her eyes, but a smile crept on her lips. "Whatever. At least we don't have to go running to your mom for clothes this time."

Finally, she rose from her seat, but I remained sitting. Bad idea. I don't know if she did it intentionally or not, I wouldn't put it past her, but as she got up, her bikini clad ass was literally inches away from my face for a few precious moments. If my brain was actually working, I should've shoved my face in between her legs or nibbled on her supple flesh.

"Fudge, come on. I'll race you back to our spot." I grabbed the hand that she extended out to help me up.

"No racing. We're walking," I said, not explaining further to prevent her from intentionally doing the opposite, but my eyes betrayed me.

"I see."

We resumed our stroll along the beach for part of our walk back to our stuff. However, Triple B removed her hand from mine, took a few steps in front of me, and turned so she was walking backwards.

"Better have your running feet on, Fudge! Come catch me and prevent all the males on the beach from staring at my bouncing breasts!" And she took off a running down the beach.

Both of us weaved in between the people also walking along the water in this game of catch and run. Several gave us strange looks, but I didn't give and damn and neither did she considering she started this game. When we were nearly back to our spot, I finally caught up to the little hellion and grabbed her from behind, pulling her tight to my body and lifting her off the ground.

"Naughty girl for running around from me and letting everyone in a ten mile radius seeing your ass and breasts bouncing and glistening in water," I growled in her ear, still holding her several inches off the ground.

She turned her off to the side so we could see each other's face. "We only live once and let's face it, you're turning twenty next year, your libido will be shot to hell. Not to mention everything sagging in my department soon enough."

Without meaning to give me an opening, she gave me something perfect to work with. I'd just ignore that comment about my ability to keep an erection for now. "Even seventy years from now, I will still love your body, your personality, your art, and every other thing about_ you_, Triple B."

To seal the deal, I gave her the sweetest, most passionate kiss ever. Her hands covered mine that were still wrapped around her waist holding her midair, squeezing mine tightly to give me all the emotion she couldn't express in the kiss.

This was it.

Soon.

* * *

**Posted: October 1, 2019**

**Tomorrow. I promise.**


	89. Chapter 89 - W

**Chapter 89 - W**

I wanted to vomit all over, my stomach was in more knots than I thought ever possible. I was tempted to call my dad to come check on me, but there was nothing to prescribe me that would ease my stomach. It didn't help that I felt like I was sweating bullets despites the relatively cool temperature for this time of year.

The customized buzzing in my pocket alerted me that it was almost time. All I needed to do was make sure I didn't pass out before I went through with this.

"God damn it!" I heard from a distance.

"What, Rose?" Two voices asked.

"I can't find my keys!"

"Are you kidding me? It's nearly one in the morning and you can't find your keys."

The bickering continued until a moment later. "Wait, I found them! No worries bitches, I'll get us home safely."

Taking one final breath, I readied myself for the biggest moment of my life.

"Free fudge samples!" I called out to the darkness, to nobody except the three women behind me. There were hushed whispers behind me, but only one set of feet moving was heard.

"Fudge?" she said, walking so she was in front of me, a confused look on her face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just doing my job, miss. Would you like some fudge with an extra spectacular view?" I motioned to the covered plate of fudge I had. On the outside I was cool, but it was taking all my control not to let my voice crack or vomit all over.

Confusion still marred her beautiful face. All my attention was on her face, but I couldn't stop myself from taking a quick glance at her bracelet and necklace, reassuring me that everything was going to turn out alright.

"What kinds do you have?" she asked warily, still unsure about what was occurring.

"Classic and white chocolate."

"White chocolate, please."

Perfect. I couldn't have planned it any better.

This was it.

I removed the dome from the plate while I simultaneously got down on one knee. Her gasp and stutter step back was all my focus. On my plate was the tell tale velvet box, open to show the beautiful diamond ring I had found for her surrounded by said classic and white chocolate fudge alternating in a square perimeter around the ring.

"From the moment I laid my eyes on you, Beautiful Brown Eyed Bella, you had me addicted. It was right here by the Wildwood sign, by this W, that our relationship really began. I know there's so much more for me to experience in the world, but I know for damn sure that I want you to be by my side through it all. I promise you, Triple B, LG, Isabella Marie Swan that I'll love for as long as I live and make you fudge for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me, Triple B?"

The emotions were getting to me, my throat constricting. If I didn't see her rapidly blinking, taking in the scene before her and also trying to blink some tears away, I would've thought she was a statue. Wasn't this the part where she was supposed to scream yes and jump into my arms and share a passionate kiss as we cried for one another?

Tears were streaming down her face, restricted sobs escaping her lips. "You're fucking nuts, Edward." My heart dropped at that statement, waiting for it to be ripped out of me. "But yes, yes I'll marry you!"

The next moments were the ones you were supposed to remember. As soon as 'yes' left her lips, I rose from my knee and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her as best as I could without tilting the plate that held the ring and fudge. My heart was still racing, but now it was the kind I craved, the kind that was good because she finally gave me the answer I was looking for. My relieved sighs and short laughs escaped my mouth. I was just so joyful that this beautiful creature wanted my ass.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack there, Triple B," I admitted, finally pulling away from her.

"Well, you are fucking nuts, boy."

"I'm not saying we need to get married tomorrow or anytime soon, unless of course you want to get married soon. This last year with you in my life has been the best year of my life. I _know_ you're it for me. Much like my father, I barely knew you, but your beautiful brown eyes the color of our fudge captivated me and everything else about you was as beautiful as them, making me fall hard for you."

Placing a hand on my cheek with a teary happy smile, she said, "My parents would've loved you as much as I love you. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together with a house full of fudge and love."

Finally, we took a seat at the same bench we sat at a year ago. We ate the delicious fudge I personally made earlier in the day. If only we could've ate it off each other. I don't know why, but we ate the fudge_ then_ I finally slid the finger onto her ring finger. Probably should've done it the other way around.

The diamonds reflected the lights above nearly blinding us. According to the salesman, it was a square radiant diamond cut and weighted a little over a carat. In total though, it was nearly a carat and three-fourths. Along the white gold split twist shank band, there were dozens of tiny diamonds. Originally, I wasn't going to choose a square diamond cut, but then I thought it'd be a nice nod to fudge and this gorgeous ring was found.

And it found its rightful home on Triple B's finger.

My _fiancé._

"One last thing before we leave, baby."

It was becoming tradition for us to climb the W every time we ended up here alone at night. Well, we weren't_ completely _alone this time. As Bella began to climb the W, I scanned the area to see Alice and Rose with professional cameras around their necks, giving me thumbs up. It was a good thing that Alice enjoyed photography as a hobby and showed Rose how to take good pictures. Although Triple B didn't know it yet, the family she did have was here to witness her engagement.

At the top, I intertwined our hands once again just like that night a year ago as we gazed upon the city. It was like it was just us two in the world in our own little bubble.

I loudly and intentionally banged my leg against the hard metal, giving Alice and Rose the cue to reveal themselves.

"You bitches!" Triple B laughed as Alice and Rose came within sight and clapping at us. "You fucking set me up!"

"We did and you're going to get some bomb ass engagement photos. What's cuter than a boy – excuse me – _man_ giving you fudge and a glittery diamond ring? He's young, but I have to give him credit for planning all of this and making sure it was absolutely perfect for you, Bella." Rose snapped a quick photo of us, not prepping us at all so we probably looked surprised. "You fuck her up Edward, and I fuck you up!"

"Don't listen to her, Edward," Alice said. "I saw you two working together happily in the shop in a vision! Little mini versions of you running about."

"Well," Triple B began, looking me lovingly in the eyes, "that's probably a few years down the road, Alice. But thanks for your creepy visions. It's what brought us together in the first place."

It was. If Alice had anything to do with it, she'd hang it over our heads for the rest of our lives.

Alice and Rose snapped some more photos of the two of us smiling atop the sign now that we were prepared to smile and look pretty.

Some of the last ones involved us kissing and smiling at each other as she placed her hand on my cheek and I pulled her closer while being mindful not to topple us over and land us in the ER. The diamond ring I gave her was going to be the center of attention in those photos in addition to her necklace and bracelet.

To finish off the night, Triple B pulled out her phone and snapped a selfie of us. My arm wrapped around her shoulders as she proudly held her hand up and we likely had loving grins on our faces.

I damn well was going to be asking for that photo later.

* * *

**Posted: October 2, 2019**

**If I was really evil, I could've split this into two parts right after Triple B saying Fudge was "fucking nuts". But I'm not that evil lol!**

**Check out my Facebook FeistyDragon's Fanfiction for ring pics and proposal visuals!**

**How was Fudge's proposal? Rate his efforts and cuteness and leave some love for the newly engaged couple!**


	90. Chapter 90 - Toast

**Chapter 90 - Toast**

"Let me see the ring!"

As soon as Triple B and I stepped foot in the house the next day, my mother ambushed us with my father not far behind. Much like Rose and Alice did when we finally climbed down the W last night.

She proudly showed off her ring to my mother as she told her all about the proposal. Hearing the happiness flow from her mouth made everything I did in preparation for the proposal worth it. It'd be one of her best memories for the rest of her life.

However, there was a subtle note to her voice that was sad. After a moment of thinking, I realized what it was as I watched the scene unfold before me, the beaming smiles and proud looks made it oblivious. I was stupid enough not to factor that into all this.

Her mom wasn't here to cry with her and help her choose a wedding dress and knit pick over every detail.

Her dad wasn't here to give me shit about treating her right and to walk her down the aisle.

My parents already treated her like she was their daughter, but they'd never replace her blood parents.

"Have you picked a date yet?" Mom asked, still gawking at Triple B's finger.

"Esme, let it all sink it. Not even a day engaged and you're already trying to mark it on your calendar." Dad shook his head at her anxiousness.

"We haven't really discussed it, but I'm thinking sometime after Edward gets out of college. That way we're less restricted in anything we want to plan afterwards," she expressed.

I remained silent. That was three years away. _At least_. I told her that it didn't have to be anytime soon, but three years felt like an eternity. I'd be twenty-two and she'd be twenty-seven. In grand schemes of things, we'd still be married relatively early, me especially. Something about waiting that long just didn't set well in my stomach though.

To celebrate, my parents treated us to lunch. As we waited for our food, a majority of the discussion revolved about wedding planning and my parents reminiscing about their wedding.

"I feel like a summer wedding would suit us the best," she said to no one in particular, smiling to herself looking at her ring and squeezing my thigh lightly under the table. "Sometime in May or late August so it's not an inferno outside."

"Whatever you want, baby." Leaning over, I kissed her temple which earned me a cooing sound from my mom. All the information she was saying to us was being absorbed by my brain so I could make this absolutely perfect for her.

A little while later, our food finally arrived.

"I'd like to make a toast," I began, raising my glass. Our eyes connected, and I knew what I had to say. "I'm incredibly blessed that you said 'yes' last night. I promise I'm going to support you and be by your side the rest of our lives. But most importantly, I know your parents are looking down at you and incredibly proud of you."

A quiet sob escaped her mouth, tears glistening in her eyes.

"To Charlie and Renee," I toasted as we all clinked our glasses together and dug into our food.

* * *

**Posted: October 3, 2019**

**Folks, there's only 10 chapters left *sobs. We're close to the finish line.**


	91. Chapter 91 - Ice Cream

**Chapter 91 – Ice Cream**

Another summer, another year older.

Well, not quite.

The next day was my birthday. For now, I was biding my time in the shop. Not many people were here yet considering it was fairly early so I was left to my thoughts.

It was hard to imagine that a few weeks to the day that I had only first set my eyes upon Triple B. Now we were engaged. Some of my friends called me whipped, but I didn't give a fuck. Some were happy for me. Others were skeptical, but just couldn't fathom how I knew what the hell love was already.

Most of them met her at one point or another when she visited me on campus. How could they _not_ understand that she was the most incredible woman in the world? I'd be an idiot to let her slip through my fingers.

Again, I was so lost in my thoughts that I failed to see the scene before me.

There she was standing on the other side of the counter acting innocently with those fudge colored eyes all wide gazing at me. What made it erotic was the vanilla soft serve ice cream in a cone that she was licking seductively while maintaining eye contact.

"How long have you been standing there, B?"

A few more lips and a smack of her lips, she responded, "A couple minutes. You were in lala land again. Figured best not to interrupt. Had there been another female in here I might've had to smack you upside the head."

It was easy to know what she was alluding to: the fact that I shamelessly gawked at her every time she was within a hundred feet of me last year.

"I only have eyes for you, Triple B."

She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, continuing to lick her ice cream. "You better. I am your _fiancé _now." She showed off her hand, waving it in the air as the lights reflected off the diamonds. The word fiancé never sounded so great.

"What's with the hoodie?" I pointed to the hoodie that was wrapped around her waist. It was entirely too hot for that shit. Her newly tanned legs with skin tight black running shorts were tempting me to jump over the counter and drag her to the back room.

"A girl always needs a backup when her fiancé is working. It smells like you too, babe." Looking again, I realized it was the Seton hoodie I got for Christmas. I swear, she had it more than me.

"Do I get a taste of you then, B? I need something to get me through the day."

Playing coy, she shuffled her feet, looking around to see the otherwise empty shop. A few more licks of her ice cream left a tiny smudge on the corner of the lips. I curled my fingers to bring her over, and once she was, I licked that tiny drop of sweet dessert mixed with the flavor of her. Then I kissed her not so appropriately when anyone could come in and see us.

She pulled away entirely too soon for my liking, teasing me with a mischievous look on her face.

"I'll see you later, Fudge."

With that, she exited the shop still licking the endless supply of ice cream she seemed to have, leaving me hanging even a year later.

* * *

**Posted October 4, 2019**

**Is Triple B up to something or not? **


	92. Chapter 92 - Advertising

**Chapter 92 – Advertising**

"Hi, Fudge!"

I stood up from my crouched position of cleaning to find a familiar sight.

"Is that the same cone or did you get another one?"

"Do you not see that it's chocolate, Fudge? I got another."

Yet she was still licking it as if it was my cock. Last year it was Grab A Weiner. This year it's ice cream. Maybe this was all foreplay for a midnight blowjob to welcome me to nineteen like she did last year to welcome me to adulthood.

"Why?"

And there was that look with the pissed glare. "I can get another ice cream if I damn well please, boy. Just because you're almost nineteen doesn't give you the privilege to question all my choices." I would've believed she was really pissed with me if it wasn't for the curling of the corner of her lips. "Are you gonna take me home now? I've got some ice cream in the freezer we can share."

My ears perked up. As much as I loved fudge, ice cream was good too. Maybe there was ice cream _and_ fudge in the fridge. "What kind?"

"Coffee of course!" That was her favorite flavor and it was beyond my understanding. I must've made a face because she burst out laughing. "And your stupid chocolate mint too, Fudge. What kind of wife will I be if I can't stock my hubby's favorite ice cream when we live on the Jersey Shore?"

Although Triple B and I weren't officially moved in together, we did spend a lot of nights together at her house. My parents didn't really care if I slept over at her house anymore – it wasn't like they could force me to live with them since we were engaged now. A few times a week I did sleep or spend the day there though.

As we walked into our bedroom – yes, it was now _our_ bedroom – I was so distracted with taking my wallet and keys and stuff out of my pockets I almost missed the scene before me. She standing by her side of the bed – backside facing me – as she unwrapped the hoodie from her waist. What she revealed nearly gave me a heart attack.

_All You Can Eat_

Four little words. Fifteen characters. There they were written in white print across her ass as she bent at the waist to do God knows what.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" I hissed from my seat on my side of the bed.

She turned her head around with confusion marring her face. "What?"

"Don't play coy. This!" I growled, leaning over and reaching over to grab a handful of her ass. "Why the hell are you advertising your pussy and ass to all the pervs on the boardwalk?"

She giggled. She fucking giggled while I was fuming at her. "That's what the hoodie was for, silly boy!" Like a dog, she patted the top of my head then walked towards her bathroom.

I chased after her, the bright lights from above highlighting the advertisement on her ass. "Bella, this ain't funny! Why the fuck would you even buy those shorts?" The other day we were walking along the boardwalk and saw those exact shorts hanging in a shop. We made a stupid joke about it and moved on. Well, I did at least.

Instead of turning around to face me like a normal human would, she leaned over her counter, sticking her ass out for me to stare at with that advertisement right there. "What? I can't have a little fun, Fudge? It's sure fun getting a rise out of you."

Stepping closer to her, I gripped her hips. "That's not really nice, B. That hoodie better have been covering your ass all night!"

Our eyes made contact in her mirror. "If it didn't, you would've heard some sirens and had to have bail me out of the slammer. You think I'd let some punk ass kid grab my ass and make suggestive comments? Nope, only you, Fudge." A sly smirk overtook her lips, her eyes shining with mischief. "Now, why don't you listen to the advertisement on my ass? The buffet's closing soon."

I was still mad she pranced around the boardwalk with those shorts on, but my own plan formulated in my mind.

* * *

**Posted: October 5, 2019**

**Those shorts are real lol! I saw a few stands with them hanging on racks at Wildwood.  
**


	93. Chapter 93 - False Advertising

**Chapter 93 – False Advertising**

"Fuck, Fudge," she whined, tugging my hair. "Please."

"Please what, Triple B?"

"Please, it's too much. I can't!" she panted, but clearly not too tired to push my all too willing tongue away.

So far I'd pushed her to orgasm from eating her out from behind, gripping her supple ass in my hands and again after spreading her out on her counter running my hands up and down her body, paying close attention to her breasts and toying with her pretty nipples.

"I'm not full yet, baby. Your ass did say it was all I can eat," I pointed out, flicking her clit with my tongue. Her leg jerked from over sensitization. "And your body says otherwise. Look, your precious juices keep flowing from you and onto my all too eager tongue." To emphasize my point, I held her lips open as I licked every little drop of her, maintaining eye contact with her as I did.

"Fucking hell," she moaned, throwing her arm out and knocking more of our shit off the counter. Her other hand pulled my face away from her pussy and closed her legs. "Buffet's closed."

I narrowed my eyes at her, not really mad at her, but keeping in tone with this little game she started. I pried her legs open again, stepping in between them and trapping her on the counter with my arms. "Are you telling me you were false advertising?"

She shook her head. "No, no. Just, my pussy can't handle your tongue anymore."

"Can it handle my cock, baby?" To emphasis, I rubbed the tip of my hard dick through her wet lips. The sound of how wet she was seemed to echo against the walls, boosting my already inflated ego.

She threw her head back and fell back on her elbows breathing heavily. "Fuck…"

"I plan to do just that, B."

I'd never tired of feeling her clamping down on me. Even exhausted after two orgasms, she was still squeezing the shit out of me and gushing like a waterfall. There was so much that it coated my balls.

It all became too much for both of us and were pushed over the edge.

She nearly passed out from that one. She was dead weight in my arms as I carried her to the bed after giving us both a quick wash in the shower. Cleaning the bathroom floor that was littered with all our crap would have to wait until tomorrow.

As soon as I had her tucked in on her side, she was dead to the world. Definitely the cherry on top for my ego.

I climbed into my side and spooned her, kissing the back of her head.

"Love you, B, and all the crazy ass things you come up with. You're not wearing those shorts out of the house ever again," I whispered into her ear softly. She was asleep, but a soft sigh escaped her mouth.

* * *

**Posted: October 6, 2019**


	94. Chapter 94 - Nineteen

**Chapter 94 – Nineteen**

I may or may not have cashed in on that advertisement one more time that morning to wake her up. Her response was to flip around and engulf my cock at the same time.

Definitely a great way to start my birthday.

After forcing me to sit down with a very steaming kiss, she pranced around in that God forsake white robe of hers making me a birthday breakfast. We were going to eat dinner with my parents for a late dinner, but right now, it was our time to celebrate.

I'd been privileged enough to witness this scene so many times. There was just something incredibly sexy watching her move about her kitchen preparing a meal. Maybe it was that old traditional male part of me that loved seeing her being so domestic, but I loved her regular spunky self.

As soon as she was done plating the omelets, I took her in my arms and gave her a passionate kiss. I know I said it before, but I was one lucky fucker with this amazing woman in my arms.

Sweet giggles left her mouth as she tried to pull away, but I kept chasing her delicious lips.

"Happy nineteenth birthday, Edward."

"You know what will make this an even better birthday?"

"Eating your omelet before it gets cold? Shoving something in my mouth again?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, B," I laughed, though that was our usual banter.

Instead, I took a step away from her, one hand on her hip and the other intertwined with mine. I took the lead, slowly swaying us in her kitchen with no music, some birds chirping outsides muffled by the windows. A slow smile spread on her lips, but she didn't say anything, just went with the flow. A few times I twirled her around to which she giggled like a schoolgirl. To outsiders, the scene was probably comical, but for us, it was perfect. Romantic with her just in her robe and our breakfast getting cold on the counter behind her.

It felt familiar yet not, but I knew for a fact we never danced in her kitchen.

Maybe I had to take her dancing formally. I did have to learn to learn how to dance for my wedding. I was sure she had some tricks up her sleeves.

Dinner with my parents that night was great. Last year Triple B was serving us, but I much preferred her by my side celebrating. To goad me on, she ordered a glass of wine and dangled it in front of my face. The age jokes were never going to end even when we were eighty.

I couldn't wait for it.

My parents and us parted ways as we got into our respective cars. Triple B grabbed the keys out of my hand, telling me she had to drive me to one last place for my birthday.

The windows were down, blowing the loose strands from her pony tail astray. The sun was beginning to set in front of us, shining an orange and yellow hue over us, but making her all the move beautiful as we rode out of our little beach town.

We'd been driving for longer than I thought we'd be. The hotels and beach smell morphed into dense forests and nature smell.

We weren't out in the middle of nowhere as there were some houses along the road, but it was immensely different than town. I was beginning to wonder if this was going to the scene from a horror movie when she'd drive off a cliff and kill us.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking around the ominous looking surroundings.

Silence met my ears as she maintained eye contact with the road. Then she answered me. "The cemetery where my parents are."

* * *

**Posted: October 7, 2019**

**Anyone catch what I did with the kitchen/dance scene? And it's time to "meet" the Swans tomorrow.**


	95. Chapter 95 - Thank You

**Chapter 95 – Thank You**

Every now and then her parents would pop up into conversation, but we didn't discuss it heavily. I never asked to be taken to their grave and she never mentioned where they were buried.

With our recent engagement, it seemed like now was the time.

"I wasn't even twenty-one and had to plan a funeral for both my parents," she began as she put the car into park. Neither of us moved to get out. "I was a complete mess. No kid wants to arrange to bury their parents. I know there was absolutely nothing I could've done to prevent it since I was at Rutgers, but sometimes I think about the possibilities. And now that we're going to get married…"

Leaning over the console, I kissed her passionately. There was no need for more words. I knew she was thinking about how her parents would've helped out during the wedding planning process just like the day that we went back to my parents' house after our engagement.

"I love you, Triple B. I know my parents won't ever replace yours, but they love you as if you were their own daughter. We all love you very much."

"And I'm thankful I have all of you," she said with a sad smile.

Hand in hand, we walked through the seemingly endless rows of gravestones. Dusk was upon us making this walk a little creepy for me. Graveyards scared the shit out of me when I was younger, but I had to put that aside for her.

When we descended upon her parents final resting spot, we stood silently hand in hand. I quickly glanced over at Bella as she looked at the scene before us. Her body language let me know that she was a little down, but a small smile crept on her lips and a squeeze to my hand as she continued looking ahead at their headstones.

"Mom, Dad, this is Edward Cullen, my fiancé. The man I've told you about before." The soft pad of her thumb ran across the back of my hand. "I like to call him Fudge though. You would've loved his family's fudge. Esme and Carlisle are great, but I still miss you two."

Both of us sat on the grass as Triple B leaned forward and caressed the headstones of Charlie and Renee for a few moments. I wasn't sure how often she visited, but I sat back watching her. It felt a little awkward, almost like I was invading a private family moment.

The next ten minutes consisted of her telling them all about our engagement and our plans for the summer. She maintained contact with me one way or another whether it was her hand on my leg or our hands intertwined.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to bring him here to meet you. Like I said, he's in college and I like to keep him on his toes if you know what I mean. Sorry, I really shouldn't be making comments like that in front of you, Dad. But I know he's going to take good care of me so don't worry about me. I love you both."

She kissed her fingers and placed them on the headstone for Charlie and Renee, signifying she was ready to go. We both got up from our spot, but I wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head, halting her movement.

"I want to say a few words to them too."

There was that beautiful smile of hers. "I think they'd love that."

Taking a deep breath, I said the words that had been brewing in my head. "Charlie, Renee, thank you for bearing the most beautiful woman in the world. I would've loved to meet you too, to see the amazing people who raised my better half. I promise I'm going to care and support her for the rest of our lives. I'll take good care of her for you two. She's in good hands."

After a final goodbye, we walked back to our car hand in hand.

* * *

**Posted: October 8, 2019**


	96. Chapter 96 - Compromise

**Chapter 96 – Compromise**

"You are really fucking nuts."

"Why am I really fucking nuts, do tell me, B?"

"Because," she shrieked, pulling at her hair, pacing in front of me, "just because!"

"You can't think of a good reason why we shouldn't do it either!"

"The rational part of my brain is telling me that it's a bad idea. You don't need the added stress of all the planning."

"Baby," I pulled her down to my lap, "I don't want to wait the extra year to get married to you. Two years, the end of June we get married and the rest of summer, we can travel, do whatever we want for a honeymoon."

It was the beginning of August once again meaning that I had to return to Seton in a few short weeks. Over the course of the summer, we discussed some details about our wedding, but nothing too serious. It was more we bounced ideas around while we enjoyed our summer together.

"Edward, I'm thinking about your well-being. You're going to have tests and projects and shit leading up to the wedding. What is so special about the end of June two years from now that can't wait one extra year for you to complete college?"

"Nothing besides me being an impatient motherfucker," I answered honestly. She wasn't impressed with my answer. "Triple B, for my final year of college, I want my buddies to see that ring on my finger, all the females on campus to see that I'm taken. They're all going to think I'm crazy getting married this young, but I'm just crazy about you. I just request you don't get me so drunk that I pass out in our suite before I can ravish your beautiful, sexy body." To emphasize the last part, I ran my hands up and down her sides.

She shook her head and sighed, looking up at the ceiling leading me to believe she was going to reject it. However, a tiny smile came on her lips when she returned her attention to me. "You will be twenty-one by then, eh?"

I smiled back. "I will be."

"Let's compromise: we can have the wedding at the end of June between your junior and senior year – exact day to be determined – if you do one thing for me."

"Anything, B." As soon as those words left my mouth, I knew I gave her entirely too much control over this. Would one extra year of engagement really kill me?

"Anything, huh?" That smirk of hers formed on her lips, her beautiful brown eyes darkening as she leaned towards my ear shamelessly grinding herself on my quickly hardening arousal. "I want," she began, licking the shell of my ear, "a joint bachelor and bachelorette party on your twenty-first birthday. We spend the day with your parents, but that night, we shall play. See how much liquor you can hold, boy."

Everything that could've came from her mouth and that was it. "That's it?"

"No strip clubs!" she added harshly. "I don't want you seeing anyone else's tits so I won't go seeing any dicks."

"Of course, Triple B." My hands moved up to cup her tits. "Can I get a private show from you that night then?"

Surprisingly, she slapped my hands off her boobs. "No!" I pouted, really wanting to see her do a private show for me. "So we're in agreement then? You get your wedding at the end of June in two years and I get our joint parties."

"Yes."

"Good." She patted me on the cheek and got off my lap, leaving me alone.

"Fudge?"

"Yes?"

"Turn around for a second. I need your opinion on something."

I contorted my body to look behind me, but something was quickly flung over my eyes. Removing the offending item, I realized it was a bra. A white lace bra that looked like the one she put on this morning. Looking up, I was privy to a beautiful sight of Triple B naked leaning against the far wall as she twirled her matching white panties on her pointer finger.

"You can have that private show right now, good sir."

God, I loved her.

* * *

**Posted: October 9, 2019**

**Only 3 regular chapters left *sobs uncontrollably. Check out the Facebook group, FeistyDragon's Fanfiction, for a teaser for one of the last chapters.**


	97. Chapter 97 - Husband and Wife

**Chapter 97 – Husband and Wife**

The all too familiar song filled the room as all our guests stood, their eyes drawing to the most gorgeous woman in the room walking down the aisle. As soon as I saw her, the biggest smile known to man overtook my face. The beating of my heart increased, excited for what was to come very shortly.

She was absolutely beautiful, radiant, gorgeous in her wedding dress. If a psychic would've told me I was going to be married a week after my twenty-first birthday, I would've laughed in her face.

Alice never said that, but numerous times she alluded to us getting married. Thank God I wasn't an ass to her and ignored her completely.

Triple B walking down the aisle towards me was a moment I was never going to forget. She had a beaming smile on her lips as my father walked him down the aisle. When she asked him if he'd walk her down the aisle, he got all choked up and said it'd be an honor to walk her down the aisle. There was no blood relation between them, but he proudly walked her to me as if she was his real daughter.

He gave me a light pat on the back as he gave me her hand, whispering a quiet congratulations before he retreated to his seat where my mom was already near to tears.

For just a split second, it was quiet as we gazed into each other's eyes. The beautiful brown eyes that I fell hard for before I even knew her name, what she did, or what kind of person she was. Best damn thing I ever did.

The ceremony was a success. We did traditional vows because half the shit we did the last few years was too raunchy to tell in front of our family and friends. Most recently, our joint parties last week when we must've drank an ocean's worth of alcohol before passing out. So we both agreed we'd end up cursing somewhere along our speech and that didn't make good wedding etiquette.

Just barely before the priest said that I was finally permitted to kiss my bride, I smashed my lips to hers and pulled her body tight against mine. My hands gently holding her hips to me and her arms thrown around the back of my neck as the cheers, cries, and applaud reigned among us. We lost ourselves in our kiss. Triple B was now my _wife _– holy shit _my wife_.

When we finally pulled away from that not so appropriate first kiss as husband and wife in front of everyone, we rested our foreheads against each other as we caught our breath.

"Hi, hubby," she giggled shyly with a blush.

"Hi wifey," I whispered back with my own shit eating grin on my face. "You're still my Triple B though."

"As you are my Fudge Boy. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's get a move on the beautiful photos so we can get to the reception and get some food in my stomach. You don't want to see me hangry on my wedding day!"

More cheers were called out as we walked up the aisle. We waved graciously towards everyone as we giddily ran up the aisle and back to a private room to have a private moment to each other. The entire time I saw the photographer we hired and was sure she was getting some amazing shots of us.

Before the ceremony, I did shots with my parents and groomsmen and she did shots preparing and with her bridesmaids, but now we were doing some with our full parties together and a few with the location's background now that we were legally wedded. Once those were done with some jabbing from my friends, but congrats all around, Bella and I got into a limo – courteous of my parents – to ride to the final location we had to do photos.

People walking outside were likely wondering who was in the fancy limo in a town like this. Lots of heads turned as they saw the sleek limo pass by. We'd be the center of attention in our wedding attire, but it didn't fucking matter.

Our driver parked the limo on location. Being the gentleman I was, I held my hand out to Triple B to help her out. We met our photographer for our final formal scene of photographs: the Wildwood sign.

There was no damn way I was allowing her to climb the sign in her dress, but we definitely were getting photos in front of the smaller W and with the whole sign. We began with the whole sign wrapped up in one another and gazing into each other's eyes then moved on to the smaller W.

Catching her off guard, I dipped her back to kiss her as more photos were caught. The photographer was saying words that weren't processing in my brain.

"Well," she started as I uprighted her, surprised at my little move, "that was a pleasant surprise. You sure you don't want to climb the sign? You know we never did it in broad daylight."

"No," I practically growled. "No little fuckers are looking up your dress. That is my job tonight when I slide that garter off you and when we get into our suite."

"I do hope you follow through with that promise, Mr. Cullen."

Running my hands up her sides and caressing the sides of her breasts a little too long, I lowered my voice, "I intend to exceed your expectations, Mrs. Cullen." Calling her Mrs. Cullen rolled off my tongue so easily. Knowing she bore my name now was a major turn on.

"I love you, Fudge. I may be your missus now, but I'm still your Triple B and your Lobster Girl."

"As I am your mister now, but I'm still your Fudge Boy, sometimes your less than willing partner in your antics."

"Shut up, Fudge, and kiss me!"

Who was I to argue with the woman? Your wife wants a kiss, you listen.

Her lips were as divine as the first time I tasted them. There was never going to be a time I didn't crave them. I swear, her lips tasted like fudge too. Sneaky woman probably sneaked fudge at some point behind my back.

What was it people said about marriage? Happy wife, happy life?

I was sure to piss her off at some point, but just her presence in my life made my life a million times better.

* * *

**Posted: October 10, 2019**

**Hear the wedding bells rings folks, they're married!**


	98. Chapter 98 - Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen

**Chapter 98 – Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen**

"It's an incredible honor to welcome Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

Walking out to the cheers and clapping of all our friends and family was exhilarating with Triple B by my side. I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest as everyone watched us dance our first dance as husband and wife. As the last lines of our wedding song faded away, I softly kissed her and pulled her against my body, not leaving a fraction of space in between us.

Then we did the father-daughter/mother-son dance with my parents.

"I am so proud of you, Edward. You've chosen a wonderful woman to spend the rest of your life with. I still can't believe I doubted her all those years ago, but I'm looking forward to seeing you two together the rest of my life."

Taking a quick glance at Triple B and my father, he whispered something in her ear causing her to giggle. Our eyes made contact for a moment and her smile became impossibly bigger. "I can't wait for it either. I know I still have a year of college, but soon enough, I'll be running the business with her by my side. She'll make it better. She'll make everything better."

"So long as you two don't eat our entire inventory," she teased, pointing a pseudo accusatory finger at me. "I love you, Edward. I love Bella, too, like the daughter we could never have. And I can't wait until we have mini versions of you two running around the shop and causing havoc."

I wasn't sure when we were going to have kids, but I couldn't contain the smile at the idea of that chapter of our lives together. "I can't either."

The next portion of the night consisted of food, drinks, socializing, thanking our guests for coming, speeches, and joy. Thankfully, there were no fighting family members or bitterness between people. Not that either of us thought it'd be an issue, but you never know. However, there were two empty seats in honor of Charlie and Renee.

Before we opened up the dance floor for everyone, my wife – God, I loved saying that – and I headed over towards our beautiful wedding cake to cut.

"Don't you even dare, Edward Anthony," she warned right as we cut into the cake together.

"Oh, I'm so scared, baby."

We fed each other a piece of cake as our guests looked on, and we were photographed. She was relishing in the taste of the cake that she closed her eyes, giving me the perfect opportunity.

Entirely her fault.

I smashed my plate in her face, earning a shrill shriek from the other side of my plate. White icing was all over her faces as she wiped some from her eyes. I couldn't contain my laughs and neither could anyone else. She looked around her surroundings then returned the favor to me, smashing her piece of cake on my face.

It could've ended there, but of course she had to one up me. She brought my face down closer to hers and proceed to lick my face not so appropriately. Cat calls and whistles were heard.

"You're being very naughty, B."

"Perhaps you should occupy my tongue with something else then."

And I did exactly that with my lips. Once again I dipped her as I kissed her hard for all to witness. Even with cake smeared all over our faces.

The rest of the night seemed to fly by with all the dancing, music, and reminiscing. It was starting to get late and some people were getting ready to leave. There was one last thing we needed to do before most of our guests were gone.

"I'd like to welcome the happy couple to the dance floor for one more private dance to their wedding song."

Rising from my seat, I extended my hand out to my beautiful bride. She graciously accepted it, and I led her to the once again vacant dance floor as our wedding song came over the speakers.

_I love it when we're at a party in a down-town crowd_

_Oh but I can hear you call me baby with the music up loud_

_Red wine, good times, no I don't mind being with everyone else_

_And then there's night life tonight that I, I want you to myself_

For the past three years, the wonderful woman in my arms taught me what life really was. Life was good before she came into my life. But life with her in it became a whole new perspective. It was full of adventures, spontaneous events, and sexual innuendos left and right.

_And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio_

_And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow_

_Saying everything without making a sound_

Gazing into her beautiful rich fudge color eyes, they said everything as we swayed to our wedding song. It was like when she was working on her art. She'd be working on a piece, and I'd be in the background doing my own thing, every now and then observing her and making eye contact with her eyes, letting each other know we're happy.

_A cricket choir in the background, underneath a harvest moon_

_Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

_Oh woah, and we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

"I love you, my Fudge Boy. I'm happy we didn't wait the extra year and I can proudly brag to all my friends I've got a sexy husband who provides the best PMS treats."

"As I love you, my Beautiful Brown Eyed Bella. We made a good compromise, a good start to this marriage. I promise to love you forever and provide fudge for you every day, every hour, every second for the rest of our lives together."

I sealed my promise with a soft kiss, resting my forehead against hers.

"If we're eating that much fudge for the rest of our lives, we better invest in a personal trainer," she suggested quietly over the music. "Or perhaps we can create our own little routine that involves a killer thigh workout for me and arm workout for you."

"Whatever you want, Triple B, my supposed-to-be-pure blushing bride."

We danced the rest of our dance in loving silence, swaying on the dance floor with her head against my heart, beginning the rest of our lives together similar to how our lives together began: a sexually charged statement from Triple B that had me running towards her.

* * *

**Posted: October 11, 2019**

**Wedding song: Carrie Underwood - Heartbeat (Acoustic/Stripped). When I heard that song years ago when it first came out, I knew it'd be a great wedding song. I'm temporarily letting Fudge and Triple B borrow it until my wedding lol! But give it a listen, it's really beautiful.**


	99. Chapter 99 - Side by Side

**Chapter 99 – Side by Side**

Damn, I never imagined there'd be this many fucking people here. The moment I caught sight of her, I rushed over and crushed her in a hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Congratulations, Fudge. I'm so proud of you and happy I've been on this adventure with you. Thankfully, I didn't have to do the work this time," she giggled in our little bubble as I buried my face in her hair.

After safely placing her on the ground, I took her in, smiling at her. Almost four years since I met this divine creature and nothing changed. Well, except for her wedding and engagement ring. My platinum band proudly stood out on my own finger. To this day, she still wore the starfish necklace and bracelet I gave her during those first few months.

I can't pretend that it was an easy four years to be away from her more often than I was with her. There were plenty of long distance fights that resulted in no quick resolutions and giving each other the silent treatment. Eventually one of us would cave and we'd move forward. Unlike some long distance couples, we never broke up or anything only to come back together. So we were four years strong, exact date unknown because we argued about when we officially began dating. I said the moment I followed her crazy ass up the W, she said when I gave her that free throw that won her Mr. Fudge.

Whatever, as of next month, we'd be married for a year. We came a long way. In a way, I guess we were considered college sweethearts.

My parents congratulated me, proudly smiling and hugging me.

"My baby is all grown up. He's got a wife, a degree, a full-time job helping his dear old mother out now, and he's left the nest," Mom wept, fanning herself with her hands. Dad was holding her hips from behind.

"Ready to go, Edward?" Dad asked.

All around us was families celebrating all the students' graduation. Noise was all around, but none of it was clear. Looking at my parents then Triple B, I said the one thing that made sense, "Let's go home."

That night, my parents and us shared a lovely home cooked dinner courteous of Triple B and Mom. Afterwards, Triple B and I went back to our house, curling up on the couch with a sampling of fudge and a bottle of wine on the coffee table in front of us.

"So what's the plan, Fudge?"

"Well," I began, lifting her chin to look at me, "tomorrow I've got a hot date with my mom to make some fudge. You're invited of course. Then I believe we've got a date to climb the sign at midnight if you don't fall asleep before ten like the old woman you've become. Perhaps catch a bite at Grab A Weiner if you're up to swallowing."

"Smartass." She pinched my side, making me flinch.

"We're both smartasses. What I really want is you by my side running Platt's Fudge Kitchen to keep my family's legacy alive. A great king needs a greater queen by his side," I said lovingly, tracing a finger down her delicate cheek.

"More like a queen to keep his ass in line," she countered teasingly. "I'll love being by your side and helping you run the family business, Fudge, until our future little ones band together and kick us out."

We came a long way from where we began, but not much really changed. I was still Fudge, she was still Triple B and LG. I was still five years younger than her and forever would be teased about it. She still knew how to tease me and make any sentence dirty enough to have me hard for her at the most inconvenient time.

But that's what made her awesome.

And the fuck awesome mosaic of our two individual paintings of us she did all those years ago that hung on our living room wall. She did in fact create a scene of us walking together on the beach holding hands using many different canvases to piece it all together.

"Here you go, Beautiful Brown Eyes." I fed her a piece of fudge.

Savoring the taste, she tilted her head at me. "You haven't called me that since, damn, the time you were covering for Garrett? You called me Double B because you didn't know my name yet."

"I'm throwing it back, Double B."

Playfully, she rolled her eyes at me and fed me a piece of fudge. "You're showing your age again, boy. This is why the jokes will never end, but I do hope the extra spectacular view doesn't end. I better advise Esme not to hire any more delicious looking boys to work in the shop."

I growled, not wanting the mental image of one of the workers hitting on her. "I'm your Fudge Boy, Triple B. Not some other fucker. I'll make my mom hire all females."

She lovingly rolled her eyes at me. "You are my one and only Fudge Boy. I love you and all the fudge you supply me."

For the rest of the night, we made out on the couch and fed fudge to each other as we washed it down with wine.

This was my perfect early summer night.

A summer full of wine, my Triple B wrapped in my arms, and second most importantly fudge. You can't forget the fudge in the Cullen household.

* * *

**Posted: October 12, 2019**

**This was the final regular chapter of _Summer of Fudge _*sobs hysterically. There is an epilogue that I'll probably post Monday or Tuesday, just to give some people who may've been waiting for this to be complete to read if they choose to. **

**I want to thank everyone who has been on this journey with me. You guys are the best! If you're interested in staying in touch, join my Facebook group FeistyDragon's Facebook, follow me, or even message me.**

**Leave some love for Fudge and Triple B one last time before we see what antics they're up to in the epilogue!**


	100. Epilogue - Fudge and Triple B

**Epilogue – Fudge and Triple B**

"Now what have we learned today?" I asked my assistant.

"Fudge is tasty!" she squealed, stealing another piece from the fresh batch we just made.

"I think we established that as soon as you were eating hard food, baby," I chuckled, gathering up some of the dirty dishes and throwing them in the back sink quickly to soak for a little. "We learned today, Miss Kat, that we do not tell Mommy just how much fudge is consumed during our fudge makings. Not only will Mommy get upset we made fudge without her, but she will tell Nana Cullen and Daddy will be in trouble then. You don't want Daddy to get in trouble do you?"

She frantically shook her head, messing up her dirty blonde hair. Only God knew how we ended up with a blonde kid, but Dad assumed it'd be brown soon enough. When she was first born, she was a pure blonde, but as the years have gone by, it's changed to an almost light brown.

"Good, it'll be our little secret then, Kit Kat." I scooped her up in my arms and poked a little residual sugar on her nose causing her to giggle.

Katalina Marie Cullen, or better known as Kit Kat in our house, was our adorable little six year old. Yes, we named her Katalina just so we could call her Kit Kat. Not only did our child inherit our love for fudge, but our ridiculous naming game.

"You know, Kit Kat, your mom and I met in this very fudge shop. This was how we met with the help of Aunty Alice." I'd told her this numerous times, but I wasn't sure if a six year old's brain comprehended that.

"Really?"

"Yes," I answered, walking us out to the front with all my attention on her, "I saw her numerous times staring out these windows." I walked over to the windows and pointed outside the windows to show her the boardwalk. "She was gorgeous. Then one day, she finally came in and we got to talking." There was no way in hell I was telling her about the note Triple B left me about fudge covered dick or climbing the sign. Although, she was bound to see that photo of us eventually and actually comprehend what it was.

"Oh, come on! If you're going to tell our six year old that story, tell it right, Fudge!" her voice ordered. With Kat still in my arms, I turned around to see my wife coming from the back, sneaking in through the back door. "By the way, this one wanted to know where his daddy went."

She released our squirming two year old son from her arms. He ran into to my legs and clung to me like I was his lifeline.

"Want fudge!" he whined, clearly knowing where we were.

"Not now, Reese."

Reese was just as bad as Kat in the sweets department if not worse. Can you guess why we named him Reese? Yup, you guessed it, after Reese's. Technically, his name was William Reese. It was supposed to be like Willy Wonka, but we just couldn't call him Willy so instead of calling him Will – the next logical name – we called him Reese. Triple B liked to call him Junior though because she thought of him as my mini me. I honestly didn't see it.

"Daddy gave me fudge, Mommy!"

"Hey," I voiced, looking at my daughter. "I told you that was our little secret, Kat."

"Fudge, Daddy!" Reese called out happily.

Sighing, I bent down and scooped up Reese in my free arm. It was times like these I relished. I knew Kat was going to be too big for me to hold like this in a blink of an eye and Reese wouldn't want his father holding him like a baby.

"One piece. Each. Don't even think about telling the dentist about this, baby!"

She held her hands up in surrender. "I didn't say anything! Just know if they need braces or have cavities, it's on you." She walked over to us and leaned up to kiss me chastely with our kids in between us. "Although, I do hope the one piece doesn't apply to me too. I can make it worth your while if you sneak me some," she whispered lowly, giving me a mischievous look that oozed sex.

"Fudge! Fudge! Fudge!" our kids cheered.

"Yes, Fudge, make good on your promise to the kids."

After satisfying the kids fudge craving and sneaking Triple B some fudge and secret kisses, we went home. Fudge was just more special at the shop. We had plenty of fudge at home. At the rate we were going, I was surprised none of us were overweight.

With Reese down for a nap and Kat watching some kid's show that wasn't nearly as good as the kid's shows I watched as a kid, Triple B and I curled up on the couch on our sides. Her back was against my chest with my arms wrapped tightly underneath her breasts.

"You know, some day Kat and Junior are going to know the truth about how we met," she said knowingly.

"We are not telling them the x-rated version. Between your note, taking your shirt off, Grab A Weiner, my eighteenth birthday, I prefer telling them that Alice introduced us."

Her eyes were hidden, but I could feel her rolling them. "Boring! Kit Kat's going to be just like me."

"Like hell she is!" I hissed a little too loudly that drew Kat's attention to me.

"Daddy?" She got up from her seat on the floor and walked over to us. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Just go back to watching your show."

She didn't look convinced. Instead of returning to her seat on the floor, she scampered off, presumably to her room. Triple B turned around in my arms, eyebrow raised.

"You scared away your daughter. I remember when I was pregnant with her you constantly said you wanted her to be just like me."

"Correction, I said I wanted her to _look_ like you." And she honestly did if Triple B had green eyes and dirty blond hair. "I do not want her attracting boys like that."

Realizing why I didn't want Kat to be like her, she laughed out loud so loud I was afraid Reese was going to wake up. "Oh, Fudge, she's six for crying out loud. Calm down."

"I will not calm down!" I was surprised I didn't have any gray hair yet from either of my girls. They both drove me nuts, but I wouldn't trade them for anything.

Kat came back a little later with a present in her tiny arms. "Mrs. Fudge will make everything better, Daddy."

B muffled a laugh. "Honey, I told you, that's Mr. Fudge."

What? Did you really think that Triple B threw the Fudges out or put them in storage? Hell no, the kids inherited them. Kat had Mr. and Mrs. Fudge while Reese had their kids, aptly named Fudge and Triple B. It was an odd heirloom to give our kids.

"Thank you, Kit Kat." I sat up, bringing B with me and taking Mr. Fudge. Kat took amazing care of Mr. and Mrs. Fudge like they were her own babies. That memory of Triple B throwing that ball and winning Mr. Fudge was fresh as day, bringing a smile to my lips as I stared at Mr. Fudge like a lunatic. "You know I won your mom this hamster when we first met, Kat?"

"Mommy told me she won it."

I looked at Triple B. "That's what you told her?"

"I won it through you, baby." She kissed my cheek and patted the empty space next to her. "Let's watch some TV, sweetie."

A little while later, we got Reese and he joined us on our family couch sitting time that included Mr. and Mrs. Fudge since Kat retrieved Mrs. Fudge too. It was such a simple thing to do that lots of families took for granted. I knew in about ten years, the kids would have their own lives and not want to hang out with us anymore, making my heart break at that thought.

For now though, I relished in the time of hearing my sweet children's giggles and my beauty of a wife sitting next to me. Something out of the corner of my eye drew my attention, but found nothing except for the family portrait that Triple B finished drawing the other week.

Damn, we made a good looking family.

Yeah, life was good in the 609.

* * *

**Posted: October 17, 2019**

**Kids photos are on my Facebook group so check out the cuties.**

**And that's all they wrote!**

**Or is it...?**

**Nah! I actually have a part 2 epilogue that I have partially written in addition to at least four outtakes and a futuretake. Not sure when they'll be out, but keep me on alert. If there's anything you'd like to see, but I haven't touched on, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Once again, thanks to all of you you've been on this journey with me. It's been a great ride and I appreciate each and every one of you for your views and kind words.**

**See you all soon through the screen! **


	101. Epilogue II - Pretty Damn Good

**Epilogue II – Pretty Damn Good**

"Junior, stop chasing the seagulls!" I scolded from our spot. Seagulls were evil. I could just imagine them pecking my son to death. And said son did what any two year old would do, ignored me. "William Reese Cullen, so help me God, if you don't stop chasing the seagulls, you will not be allowed fudge the rest of your life." That threat got him scampering back to me.

"No, Mommy. I be good! I want fudge!" he whined, clinging to my leg. I sighed, looking at adorable little boy clinging to me like a last resort. Edward didn't see it, but Reese looked just like him. The bronze hair, the vibrant green eyes, and a cute little innocence to him.

"Why don't you make some sandcastles for a little while, baby? Mommy needs to rest before we play in the water." Two kids and an endlessly supply of fudge will do anyone in.

Getting comfy in my chair, I lounged back watching Reese play with his little buckets and shovels. If making fudge didn't work out for him, he could work in construction.

I swear I closed my eyes for just a minute, but the next thing I knew, two little hands were on my cheeks, forcing me to make a fish face.

"Water, Mommy!" Reese was on my lap, vibrating in a way that reminded me of Alice.

"Alright, baby."

With Reese in my arms, I walked us down the beach to the water. He was just under the thirty pound mark, but I could already feel the strain in my arms. Knowing my baby boy was getting too heavy for me to hold and carry broke my heart. I cried in Fudge's arms the night I realized that Kat was too heavy for me to carry anymore. Fudge was strong enough to carry both of them in his arms if the other week wasn't evident enough.

Junior was always a squirmy kid so the moment my feet were submerged in water, he squirmed in my arms. I crouched down and released him from my hold.

For a few precious moments, I ingrained the scene of him splashing around the water so carefree into my brain. Before I knew it, he'd be six feet tall just like his daddy.

We walked in the shallow part of the water for a while. He kept trying to splash me, and I splashed him right back.

"Mommy! Look!" Reese pointed ahead of us and began running from me.

"Junior!" I yelled, running to catch his surprisingly fast stubby legs. "Stop doing that, baby."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I enjoyed my biology lesson for the day," Fudge commented, eyeing my boobs in my black bikini top. According to him, after two pregnancies my boobs looked and I quote "fucking fantastic, mouthwatering, and sinful". I rolled my eyes with a little smile. Boys.

"Have you enjoyed your beach date with Daddy, honey?" I asked Kat. She nodded her head excitedly, telling me about how she got splashed by a ginormous wave, but Fudge made sure she was safe.

Some shells washed up nearby distracted the kids so they scampered off, but we kept our eyes on them as Fudge and I continued a stare off with one another.

"How many times did you threaten Reese?" he smirked.

"Shut it!" I huffed. Reese always seemed to misbehave worse when it was just him and I. I carried that boy for nine months and that's how he repaid me?

"Aw, baby, come on now."

"You're at fault! Your mother's told me all about the little hellion you were for her!"

He chuckled, closing the space in between us and pulling me close so he could whisper in my ear. "I'm sorry, Triple B. I thank you for giving us two beautiful kids that make your head spin." He kissed the spot just below my ear while he rubbed a hand against the scar I got from Reese's c-section. "I can make it up to you once the kids are asleep."

"Hmm…" I moaned softly, imagining his strong hands caressing my whole body as he fucked me into oblivion. "I'll hold you to that, Fudge."

The rest of the day we enjoyed the cool waves against our hot skin. Just watching Fudge with our kids melted my heart every second. I'd told him a few days before his twenty-third birthday that he was going to be a daddy. My intention was to tell him on his birthday, but when he caught me vomiting, I had to tell him because he immediately thought I was dying and ready to call an ambulance. He'd never seen me vomit before, claiming I had a stomach of steel. I thought I had that until Kit Kat took over my womb.

Thankfully, she was a sweet angel and didn't ruin my appetite for my husband's livelihood. However, I knew the second she was born, I knew she was going to give Fudge a heart attack. She was half me after all. Hehe. Maybe God was paying me back and gave me our devil son to balance everything out. If Fudge or I die early, it'd be because of them.

We wrapped up the rest of our beach trip and went home. Fudge followed through with his promise to me once the kids were asleep. Nothing better in the world than the feel of your husband taking you from behind and pulling your hair. Especially when you still taunt him just to get a rise out of him.

Esme and Carlisle graciously offered to take the kids the next day, leaving Edward and me to our own devices. Like the dutiful wife I was, I kissed my husband and sent his pretty ass off to work. He was just doing a quick check in on the boardwalk then the rest of the day was ours or so he thought.

As soon as he had driven away, I quickly hoped in my car and followed his exact steps far enough that he wouldn't see me. Instead of using the back door like I'd had been for nearly a decade, I approached from the front, pausing momentarily to watch Fudge at the counter. Watching him animatedly interact with all the guests brought a smile to my face. It was a sight I was privileged to witness.

Finally breaking the barrier, I entered the little shop, the tinkering of the bell above me rang out. Immediately, his eyes were drawn to the door and his trademark smirk revealed itself. Lifting my sunglasses up onto my head, I approached him at the counter adding an extra sway in my hips.

"Well, what can I do for you, miss?" he asked all cockily, leaning his forearms against the case with his eyebrows arched and that smirk still present.

"I'd love some sweet, savory fudge for me and my hot lover to enjoy at home. The kids are away and I'm feeling a little kinky," I quietly whispered the last part so only he'd hear. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Mint chocolate," he replied without hesitation.

"Unfortunately, I have a horrible mint allergy. Wouldn't be a very sexy time if I puff up."

"You're full of shit, B," he laughed, drawing a few head turns. Leaning closer to me again, he whispered, "But seriously, are you feeling kinky?"

"That's a question you need to find out yourself." I pulled my sunglasses back down to cover my eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a tight deadline involving seducing all the hormone ridden teenage boys handing out free food." And with that, I turned on my heel out the door and down the boardwalk.

I was barely twenty feet away when his strong arms pulled me back to him and pulled me back to him. He turned me around and shoved his tongue in his mouth. A moan escaped my lips not from our naughty deeds, but from the piece of fudge that he slyly had in his mouth and transferred to mine. As gross as that sounded, it was oddly erotic. We mastered this skill over the years.

"Don't even think about it, Triple B," he threatened after removed our lips from one another.

"You know me so well, Fudge. You're the only boy I want."

And it was true. Our lives were pretty damn good if I had to say so. We had two beautiful children together, a house, his family business, and my freelance art.

Fudge the chocolate and Fudge Boy aka Edward Cullen, the love of my life that I found standing outside a fudge shop in the 609, changed my life all those years ago.

I think the only thing missing was fudge covered dick.

* * *

**Posted: December 13, 2019 **

**_Summer of Fudge _was nominated as a Top Ten Completed Fic in October on TwiFanfiction Recs and placed seventh. Awesome!**

**I hope you enjoyed this installment of _Summer of Fudge_ with a glimpse inside Triple B's mind.**

**I have five outtakes planned right now, two of which are written, in addition to a futuretake. So if you don't already, hit that story alert button because I have no idea when those'll be out. I'm hoping I can get a few out before the year's over, but who knows.**

**Thanks for the continued support and keep on reading! See you soon!**


	102. Outtake I - Tram

**Outtake I – Tram**

"Watch the tram car, please."

God, I needed to find another job. There was no way in hell that I'd survive college if I had to listen to this every summer between years.

"Watch the tram car, please."

More people exited the tram. It was late and it was early in the season so for now it was pretty light work.

Wildwood was in my blood. As much as I hated the excessive warnings on this damn tram, I loved being able to see the boardwalk. Every time we made a new round, there was always something new to look at whether it be people or part of a shop. It made the job tolerable.

The drive began our slow and bumpy ride back to the front of the boardwalk once again. To have some fun, I held my arms out in a t-formation, showing everyone off the ugly yellow uniforms we had to wear. If I closed my eyes, I could imagine I was on a cruise ship with my own Jack.

"Watch the tram car, please."

Once again, we stopped as vacationers got off rather slowly. I looked to the right to find a boy who couldn't have been more than thirteen sweeping the floors in a fudge shop: Platt's Fudge Kitchen. Since it was so late, there was no guy outside offering samples to vacationers. The whole shop looked vacant besides the little boy. Poor kid trying to earn minimum wage.

The tram once again started up, taking us away from the fudge shop and back to the beginning of the boardwalk.

I held my hands out again, feeling the fresh sea breeze cool me off. In the midst of it, my stomach growled loudly over the speaker and engine.

"Watch the tram car, please."

Fuck, I was hungry after seeing that fudge.

* * *

**Posted: December 26, 2019**

**To clarify, Bella doesn't remember this memory. It was an insignificant (at the time) passing event that she happened to witness. But it's kind of cool she saw him when he was thirteen and she was eighteen. If any of y'all are native to the 609 area, I couldn't leave out the tram car! Bella only ever mentioned she worked for the tram car when she told Edward her name. Initially, this was going to be a beginning chapter, but I switched it up.  
**

**Happy holidays everyone and see you in 2020, the new decade: the (Modern) Roaring 20's!**


	103. Outtake II - Bella Meet Alice

**Outtake II – Bella Meet Alice**

"You're an asshole! You know that, right?" I yelled for everyone to hear. A few heads turned to see me yelling at seemingly no one as he continued walking up the boardwalk without me, without even a second glance at me.

"Why do I stay with him?" I mumbled to myself, continuing to walk up the boardwalk at a much slower pace and less enthusiastic about visiting today.

Once we got passed the third date, I really thought we'd be in it for the long haul. We'd know each other most of our lives considering our fathers were good friends. When we finally crossed that line between being acquaintances and being romantically involved, everything felt right at first. He already knew about my parents too so that was one less life event to discuss.

Except it appeared he too was sick of me just like every other guy I'd tried to date.

The longer I thought about him, the irater I became. The irater I became, the less rational I became.

"Motherfucking Jake," I cursed lowly, stomping up the boardwalk. My anger overtook my rationale and decided kicking a bench in my old worn shoes was a good idea. Another curse to the gods left my lips as pain shot through my foot. I sat on said accursed bench and massaged my foot through my shoe. "The boys are more important than the girl you're dating? I should've just gotten a dog. A dog's probably more loyal than him," I grumbled, seriously questioning why I was with Jake.

"Hi!" a little pixie of a girl greeted. Before I could respond, she occupied the seat next to me and was right in my face. "I couldn't help but to witness you kicking the poor bench and hearing you pissed off at a boy. Boyfriend perhaps?"

"You could say something like that," I mumbled, not exactly sure how to proceed with this overly friendly girl who couldn't have been older than fourteen. "Where're your parents?"

She titled her head like a dog then laughed. "Not the first time I've heard that. I'm eighteen! I'll be graduating high school soon. By the way, I'm Alice." She stuck her hand out to introduce herself.

"Bella," I warily introduced myself as I shook her hand. How the hell was this chick eighteen? "Is there something you need from me? You're being awfully friendly for a stranger."

"Oh, that's just me! I love meeting new people and getting to know them. Come on, let's walk the walk and get to know one another!"

And thus, that began my day of getting to know this Alice girl. She actually seemed pretty cool, maybe a bit weird, but who was I to judge? Lots of people saw me as crazy. I voluntarily gave her all the information she wanted to know about myself and my relationship. In return, she told me all about her life and her boyfriend, Jasper, too.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked as we took a seat in Doo Wop Diner.

"Of course." I wasn't sure why she was asking, she basically told me everything about herself, stuff that I didn't even ask about.

"Jake's not the perfect guy for you. I do know the perfect guy for you, however," she chirped happily.

"Alice, as great as it's been to get to know you and everything all day, there's no way in hell you know the perfect guy for me."

"Don't doubt my skills, Bella! He's perfect for you. Good boy raised like a true gentleman in his mama's fudge shop. Total mama's boy by the way from my observations. Can be a bit cocky and a little bad boy persona, but who doesn't love a man who's confident? You've told me that your current relationship isn't anything to brag about. Your perfect man can't be any worse, and if I have anything to do with it, your perfect man will be your last!"

I sighed, figuring it wasn't something worth arguing about. "What's his name?"

"Edward Cullen."

* * *

**Posted: January 11, 2020**

**Happy new decade! Hope everyone's new decade's been going well. There's one more BPOV outtake. Any guesses as to what it will cover?**

**See you readers soon! **


	104. Outtake III - Rose Crossed the Line

**Outtake III – Rose Crossed the Line**

"It's just Rose. I'll call her back later when we're back at the hotel," I told him.

"I don't mind if you talk to her now, B. More time for me later then," he lowly said, leaning closer to me.

I smiled at him before answering the phone.

"Hey, Rose, what's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me, Bella! What are _you _doing?"

"What?" I said, confused about her irate tone.

"What the hell are you doing with that boy? You've known him a month and you travel to Philly to fuck each other's brains out? Bella, he can sex you up all you want, but he's using you as a summer fling. Like I told him, I don't see this lasting past summer, and I don't want to see you get your heart broken, Bella."

_Like I told him…_Rose had talked to Fudge? A quick glance over at him gave me the answer I needed as his fork clanged against his plate and his eyes widen.

"I'll talk to you later, Rose." I hung up before she could respond. Fudge tried to explain, but I stopped him, just wanting to finish my food and get back to the hotel.

At the hotel, he explained that Rose approached him on the boardwalk and voiced her doubts about his intentions. I was stupid not to think Rose would do that again, but this time, her claws were sharpened, ready to strike and end Fudge. I was sure his age was part of it, but also how animatedly I talked about him with Rose.

We didn't talk much getting ready for bed, but the next morning, we were tangled up in each other. The feeling of his soft hair through my hands was comforting, it almost made me want to fall asleep again. However, I needed to do something before he woke up.

I softly kissed his forehead then escaped his hold on me with my phone in hand. With a soft click of the bathroom door, I dialed my phone.

"Hey-"

"Rose, be quiet. I understand you're trying to protect me, but you crossed the line. Edward doesn't deserve your shit. He's a good guy."

"He's _eighteen_, Bella. Don't you remember when you were eighteen? Think of the douches in high school!"

"Can't you be a little more optimistic for once in your life? I get it, your parents went through a crappy divorce with you in the middle of everything, but it doesn't make a slippery slope for everyone else. You have Emmett, why can't I have Edward?"

"Emmett's our age and has experienced the world more. Edward doesn't know what he wants in life. I see him as using you as a sample from the buffet of females out there. Use you during the summer to improve himself in the sack then use all those skills at college."

Her words should've affected me, but they weren't. Based on that, I knew I trusted Fudge wholeheartedly. Rose may have those opinions, but I knew Edward.

"Rose, you can say what you want about Edward, but if you keep insulting my boyfriend, I'm going to have to stab you in the throat with your red bottoms. If you're really my friend, you'll shut your trap and never approach Edward like that again. You have a problem with us, you tell me or both of us. I love him. He loves me. That's that."

Silence. "I still think he's trouble."

"Then I guess we won't be seeing each other a lot anymore. I'm not ghosting you, but if you can't accept Edward in my life, you can't be such a significant part of my life anymore."

And with that, I ended the call.

I found him still fast asleep in bed. I snuggled up closely to his body, wrapping myself around him. Rose was my best friend, and despite the saying 'chicks before dicks,' I had to put this dick before my chick. I couldn't lose my Fudge Boy and he couldn't lose his Triple B /Lobster Girl.

The rest of our trip was a blast. Especially eating the fudge off each other.

It was cruel of me to leave him with a stiff dick for his drive back home after he dropped me off at home. Just the thought had me laughing.

The next morning, I was enjoying some coffee and scrolling aimlessly through my phone when the doorbell rang. Imagine my surprise when I found Rose on the other side.

"I'm sorry for treating Edward like a little shit. I'm still not a hundred percent sure of him, but I promise to be respectful of him while we're in each other's presence. I want to be in your life more than the occasional friend you see every few weeks. I never intended to destroy four years of friendship over trying to protect you. I'm truly sorry, Bella"

In the years that I'd known Rosalie Hale, I heard her apologize, _genuinely _apologize, maybe twice. And trust me, there were things that she should've apologized for, but didn't. In conjunction with her apology, her body language exuded remorse, showing me just how much our friendship meant to her.

"I'll hold you to it, Rose. I accept your apology, but-"

"I won't, I promise," she interrupted, knowing what I was going to say. Rose wasn't much of a hugger, but she quickly pulled me into a hug. I sighed softly, hugging her back. "Now come on. Let's go get massages and facials, my treat."

* * *

**Posted: February 22, 2020**

**I apologize for the long delay. I promise I'll get the last two outtakes posted in a reasonable time. I have not written the future take because school and work's taking up most of my time. ****Back to Edward's POV for the last two outtakes though. The next outtake's title: PARTY!**

**See you guys soon!**


	105. Outtake IV - PARTY!

**Outtake IV – PARTY!**

"Happy twenty-first birthday, Fudge Boy. I am going to enjoy having fun with you tonight, me and everyone else," she winked, leaving me to open the door to find Rose and Emmett.

Alice and Jasper were going to be here shortly so we made some small talk. Emmett and Triple B were animatedly talking about the kinds of drinks they were ordering and the bars we could hit up. I excused myself to the kitchen to drink some water and get some _healthy_ food in my stomach before the party really began.

I was so occupied with eating some of B's strawberries out of the container that I failed to hear or notice Rose on the other side of the kitchen.

"Excited for tonight?"

I chuckled lowly, shaking my head. "Excited to be celebrating my birthday with my fiancé and friends, yes. Excited that said fiancé is going to be a bad influence and pump me full of alcohol and liquor, not so much."

We stared at each other for a few moments. Between Alice and Rose, I was much closer to Alice than Rose, but Rose and I were cool.

"Look, Edward, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I asked confused. I wasn't sure I ever heard Rose apologize.

"Three years ago when I approached you on the boardwalk. I'm sorry. I never really apologized for my actions that day. It was wrong of me to judge you like that when I didn't really know you. You made Bella happy back then and are still making her happy now. In a week you'll vow in front of everyone of your promises of thick and thin together for the rest of your lives. I'm sorry I attacked you that day, Edward."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I wasn't looking for an apology or anything from her.

"Rose, I accept your apology, though it wasn't warranted. It's water under the bridge."

She gave me a little smile, lowering that hard shield she so often had up. Then she punched me right in the shoulder rather hard. "I'm still holding my promise that if you fuck her up in your marriage, I have the rights to fuck you up."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you, Rose."

"Great! Now where's the tiny pixie and her cowboy? It's time for us to get fucked up!"

When my eyes cracked opened, I swore we had to be on the sun. The brightness was blinding. Once the burning became tolerable, I looked over to B's side of the bed to find her passed out on her side, facing away from me. However, there were two slight blemishes on her.

_Edward Cullen's Girl_ in my scrawl and a bunch of circles with a downward arrow were drawn on her back in blue marker.

She was going to kill me. I was hoping to God that it would wash off easily or I was going to have to hide everything in the house that qualified as a weapon.

After taking some pills for my massive headache, I headed downstairs to find my laptop on the kitchen bar with a flash drive plugged into it with a sign reading "play me" in what looked like Alice's handwriting. Curiosity got the best of me so I took a seat in the stool and clicked the single video file that was on it.

Turned out it was a bunch of clips of Triple B and I plastered. It involved very inappropriate grinding on the dancefloor, overly zealous kissing and tongue action, and B challenging me several times. Because we were so drunk, Emmett and Jasper had to carry us in and throw us on the bed. Neither Bella or I were cooperating though. Eventually, they said 'fuck it' and left or so I thought.

_"Hi Edward and Bella, I hope you two are still alive and cleaned up any vomit or other bodily fluids that may have left your body during the night and/or morning. Jasper is impatiently waiting for me downstairs as it is now three in the morning, but I'm doing one last check in on you guys. Let's see if you guys have passed out yet." Upon entering the room, it was found that we had not passed out. "Edward, what the hell are you doing? Are you five? Stop drawing on Bella!"_

_There was a bit of a struggle and some wining from Bella about not having her chance to draw on me yet, but Alice wrestled the marker from me._

_"You're a lucky bastard this is washable, Cullen! I am confiscating this, children. Now go to sleep!" Alice exited the room. "Happy twenty-first, Edward. I hope Bella hasn't killed you for drawing on her. Drink lots of water both of you, love you lots! Mwah!"_

That was a lot to take in. The pounding in my head wouldn't stop, and I potentially had a storm brewing in my passed out fiancé.

"How're you feeling you feeling, baby?" Her sweet kisses along my back made everything a little better.

"Okay, I think I consumed more alcohol last night than I ever did before in my life."

"Oh, I'm sure you did. I think we both did. Remember anything from last night?"

I didn't answer. I showed her the video instead. When it ended, I thought I was in for an ass beating.

"Well, at least we match." That was all she said and trotted her cute little ass to the bathroom with my mark evident on her back.

I followed her to find her admiring my handiwork in the mirror. "If our wedding wasn't next week, I'd be tempted to leave this on for a little while longer."

"You're not mad?" I cautiously asked, taking a step closer to her.

"A little washable marker in a small price to pay for throwing your liver into overdrive last night," she laughed, throwing her arms around my neck and giving me a quick peck. "At least it's not a dick or a set of tits. Now how about you admire my handy work?"

"Huh?"

She turned me around to show that I too had ink on my back, but in black marker. She wrote _Bella Cullen's Fudge Boy_ and an impressive picture of a hamster with a taco in its hand.

"Should I ask?"

"Because you won me the Fudges all those years ago. I think I drew the taco because I wanted tacos."

I wrapped her up in my arms. "What I am going to do with you?"

She smiled that smile that made everything else vanish. "Kiss me? Love me? Marry me?"

"Yes to all three." Her soft lips made the pounding in my head more tolerable. Maybe she was the cure for my hangover. "It is very hot seeing you call yourself a Cullen already."

"Hmm…Isabella Cullen, Bella Cullen. Edward and Bella Cullen. It's just as hot as you claiming me as your girl and drawing circles on my back to represent bubbles as a tribute to my so called 'bubble butt' you so aptly called it last night."

"Those are bubbles?"

"Yes," she laughed. "I remember I was laughing when you were drawing them. I told you to draw that arrow towards my ass so we'd remember in case we blacked out. At least I know what to do now if I do something despicable and don't want you to remember now."

"Watch it now, I'll get you drunker than me."

"Oh, you're funny, Fudge." She rolled her eyes. "Happy twenty-first birthday palooza."

"I can't remember a damn thing from last night, but if I get to spend the rest of my birthdays with you, Triple B, I'll die a happy man. Even if the rest of them are comprised of you drawing hamsters, tacos, and possessive statements on my back in marker."

* * *

**Posted: March 10, 2020**

**The original concept was that Rose apologize at their wedding, but I scrapped that, making this semi-serious outtake. I meant to post this over the weekend, but my friends had me otherwise occupied.**

**In light of the recent health issues, please remember to wash your hands and take the due diligence in taking care of yourself. And please do not draw on yourselves like these two.**

**Have a great day! **


	106. Outtake V - Ho Ho Ho

**Outtake V – Ho Ho Ho**

"There's my three favorite girls." I approached the three of them, returning from my trip to the car to play gift tetris. If we had more kids, we were going to need an SUV for the sole purpose of Christmas. I guess since this was my parents only grandchild she was going to be spoiled rotten. "Here, baby, I'll take her." Kit Kat was still a tiny thing, but I had noticed that she was beginning to have some difficulties holding Kat for extended times. Even with all the moving, Kat didn't make a peep.

After a final goodbye to my mom and promise to visit the next day or day after with Kat in tow, we were on our way home. Several times Triple B looked back at Kat. She usually only did that if Kat was in a talkative mood or causing trouble, but considering she was asleep, it was a bit strange.

"I've got one more gift for you at home. It's in our room. When we get home, I'm going to take Kat and get her settled in bed. You sir, are to go to our room and wait patiently for me to meet you. Understand?" she whispered in a husky voice. Gently, she rubbed her hand up and down my thigh, teasing me about what was to come. I nodded slightly to tell her I understood her instructions.

Just the thought of one of Santa's sexy elves personally visiting me with a gift was enough to have my cock standing at attention.

I unlocked the door and allowed Bella with Kat in her arms through first. To give her a little of her own medicine, as she passed me, I slapped her gently on the ass, not too much in case the momentum and sound would wake Kat up. The last thing I needed to do was give our daughter nightmares about her daddy slapping mommy's ass.

Back in our room, I took my shoes and shirt off, figuring I'd leave my pants and boxers on for the little minx to unwrap. A few minutes later, she sauntered in, looking all sexy in her red sweater and skin tight jeans.

She didn't say anything to me. Instead, she went to our closet and emerged with a rather large, oblong present. I moved to get up to help her, but she ordered me to stay. She propped it up against the wall near my side of the bed, motioning to me to get up an unwrap it.

When I tore it off, it took me a moment to realize what exactly I was looking at. It was a framed painting of…_something_ with blue paint. I only figured out what it was when I looked at it as a whole.

"You made a print of your ass, legs, and hands as if you were asking me to fuck you against the wall?" I asked, dumbfounded. It was obviously that.

"Yup," she answered like it was no big deal.

"How the hell do you expect me to not walk around the house with a stiff cock when I know I have a blatant display of your ass on a wall?"

"That's for you to figure out, baby. We'll hang it on the empty wall in our closet. Who knows, maybe you can fuck me in there right now?"

"Such a naughty elf, you planned this whole thing. If you wanted fucked against a wall, all you needed to do was ask." I was more than willing to comply with that.

"I know." She leaned up to my ear. "I got real horny making this gift for you. So much that I had a little fun in the shower by myself. Just thinking about that's making me hot and wet."

With a growl, I took her into the walk-in closet and had my wicked way with her against the wall. Thank God Kat's room was on the other side of our room. I had to clamp my hand over her mouth when she climaxed from pumping in and out of her. That only turned her on more, nearly strangling me and squeezing my orgasm from me.

As we laid in bed, one thing wasn't making sense in my head.

"How'd you get the paint on your back so evenly?"

"Remember when I said that Alice and I were going to Philadelphia for the day a few weeks ago?"

"Alice got to see you naked?"

"Such a boy. I covered up my nips and pussy from the front and refrained from bending over. Can't help that she saw my ass crack."

"I could've helped," I pouted, thinking about how hot that would've been. Seeing her in paint against a blank canvas just asking for me to fuck her. We could've made some beautiful art.

"We both would've ended up with paint in places we never want paint to be. Trust me, Alice doesn't have the steadiest of hands and had paint in my crack for hours after that. The next time I want to create an erotic piece of art, you'll be the first person on my speed dial."

The next morning, I proudly hung up my wife's sexy ass in our closet.

Downstairs, my beautiful wife was trying to get Kat to eat some Cheerios, but she was having none of it.

"Kit Kat, be good for Mommy and eat the Cheerios. Look," I stole a spoonful of her Cheerios, "hmm, tasty. You want to grow up and be beautiful like Mommy, don't you? You have to eat lots of Cheerios because Mommy did and look at her now." I gestured towards her and she was blushing with a shy smile. "Absolutely breath-taking, gorgeous, radiant, beautiful."

"I be pretty like her and get pretty prince to marry me," Kat giggled, finally eating her Cheerios, but giving me a heart attack at that remark.

I must've looked like I wanted to die because Triple B laughed loudly. She rose from her seat and took a seat on my lap. "Look what your suave mouth did, Fudge. Thank you for all the compliments." She kissed my cheek. "At least you got her to eat breakfast. It's perfect."

Kat was already giving me panic attacks with boys, but B was right, we were perfect.

* * *

**Posted: April 3, 2020**

**And that's the last outtake. I have one futuretake that will be posted in a few days to officially mark the end of Fudge and Triple B. The "painting" Triple B did for Fudge is on my Facebook page: FeistyDragon's Fanfiction. If you can't find it, PM me. There's going to also be a teaser for the futuretake shortly.  
**

**If your state has enacted a stay at home order, follow it to show respect to all the essential businesses out there. The quicker we follow these orders, the quicker we can return to normal. I am sure we all know someone who is being affected greatly by this ordeal whether they have covid-19 or due to new restrictions in our ways of life.**

**Please, stay safe everyone.**


	107. Futuretake - Modern Family

**Futuretake – Modern Family**

"Free fudge samples! Come and get a free fudge sample courtesy of Platt's Fudge Kitchen!"

Usually I'd love to hear those words, but the scene before me had me fuming. There was my eighteen-year old daughter giving out fudge samples to punk ass boys smoking dope with their pants halfway down their legs.

"Nope, nope, nope! Get your ass inside, Kat!" Call me abrasive in that situation, but I knew what those boys were thinking. They wanted to stick their dicks…

"Bella!" I called out, pissed, practically dragging Kat inside the shop by the elbow. Some customers looked my way, but I had tunnel vision.

"What?" she asked, coming out from the back.

"What is the meaning of this?" I questioned, gesturing to my daughter with a plate of fudge in her hands.

"Edward," she started with a hard tone, her own pissed off look on her face, "she volunteered to hand out fudge."

"Under no circumstances is she allowed to hand out fudge!"

"But Daddy," she whined.

"Don't start, Kat. Go in the back and help Reese do inventory."

"But-" The look I gave her quieted her and she mumbled her way to the back.

Triple B and I stared off at each other, waiting for the other to look the other way. We were both too stubborn to back down.

Neither of us said anything, but she turned away. She knew I'd follow her, and we ended up out back.

"Fudge, you were seventeen and handing out fudge," she rebutted, leaning against the wall with her arms across her chest. As much as she complained about her boobs after two pregnancies and time, they still looked fantastic in my book. Tasted the same, if not better too.

I had to bite my tongue to prevent a stereotypcial sexist comment to come out no matter how true it was. Kat was just over a hundred pounds at five foot three. I knew for a fact that Reese could pin her to the ground easily and he was only fifteen. Probably didn't help she looked fifteen and he looked eighteen.

"Baby, neither of our children will be handing fudge out this summer. Let the others employees do it."

"You're ridiculous, Edward. You realize this is a family business, right? The future owners of this business need to show face and make relationships with the customers."

"Kat's not even that interested in running the business. Reese is more invested in it than her." Kat was her mother's daughter and Reese was my son. Sometimes it was scary how much they reminded us of our younger selves. Kat liked the business, but I saw her more invested in her art work while Reese was a glutton for making fudge.

"Excuses, excuses. Face it, Fudge, you're worried she's going to prancing off with some guy who says a few sexy lines and go do it in the back of his car."

"Bella!" Why was she talking about her so casually in a sexual matter?

"You don't understand females sometimes." She shook her head at my nonsense. "Everyone always says she's her mother's daughter. If anything, Kat is going to scare the boys away. She looks innocent, but she might as well have razors for teeth." She pushed off the wall and wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning up to kiss me soundly on the lips. "You watch, Fudge, Kat can handle herself."

Of course, she was right. Triple B was always right. It was the third day since I banned the kids from fudge sample duty. A group of guys were gathered by Kat who was explaining the different products. One slipped her a piece of paper that gave me déjà vu. It better not have said anything about fudge covered…gah I can't finish that thought when it concerns Kat. I was about to go ape shit on the fucker when I saw Kat instigate him, but Kat, like her mother, was full of surprises.

She reached over the counter, grabbed him by the ear, whispered something in his ear, and flicked him several times on his forehead. Whatever she said was enough to get him and his followers to leave the shop.

I simply came up to her and hugged her tight to my body, kissing the top of her head. Looking at my daughter, I was one lucky fucker.

"I'm proud of you Kit Kat. I love you."

"I love you, too. Mom taught me well, Daddy. I know how to handle little fuckers in this shop."

I chuckled, but made no comment. She was just like her mother.

The next day we all took a break from the shop in preparation for the night. Triple B and Kat went for some spa treatment while Reese and I went to the beach.

Even though we were away from the shop, we talked shopped. Reese loved learning about every location we had, marketing, future plans, anything about the business. It was when he finally took a breather that he made a topic change.

"Dad, how do I know if a girl likes me?"

We had some talks about this before, but his tone told me this was a more serious inquiry.

"Well…it's different for different girls. Do you think a girl likes you?"

He told me all about his girl, Joy. She was in the grade above him, and they had a class together during school, becoming friends so her name wasn't new. However, recent developments made it seem apparent they liked each other more than friends.

"Reese, it does sound like she likes you, and it sounds like you like her too, more than friends. If you both want to take that step, then go for it. There's always a risk with relationships, but it's better than asking the what ifs, if you ask me."

"Like with Mom?"

I laughed loudly, those first few encounters with her clear as day despite it being over two decades ago. "Exactly like that. If I hadn't followed your mother's crazy ass up that sign, I probably wouldn't be married to her today." Yes, now that the kids were old enough, they knew the true story about how we met and some of the antics we got up to.

"I know you are both still in love with each other, but do you ever regret it? Regret getting together with Mom like that? I know you've said Alice wanted to set you up with her originally, and that happened, but not in a conventional way."

"Absolutely not," I immediately replied. "At the time, I thought she was fucking nuts, but despite that, I fell in love with her. Now look at us, living on the Jersey Shore with you and Kat. Soon enough you kids will have stories of your own about meeting the love of your life. You might give us gray hairs while doing it, but finding that other half is important. Your stories will never beat ours though. Try beating teasing glimpses, inappropriate sounds while eating fudge, hamsters, the Wildwood sign, Grab a Weiner, birthday shenanigans, and two beautiful children named after candy."

Having that talk with Reese, brought back so many memories with Triple B. We came a long way from those days.

That night, I stood in my suit in the living room, helping Reese with his tie. No matter what, he could never tie it correctly. Kat and B looked beautiful as ever when they emerged in this own dressy attire. I kissed Kat on the cheek and softly kissed my wife.

We piled into the car, ready to take on the night. When we arrived, we quickly entered the building to the designated area. Turned out that people were already attracted to the newest artist in the gallery. This wasn't the first gallery that she displayed and sold her art in, but it had the most prestige.

The curator, Aro, welcomed us with open arms and raved about how there were already several interested collectors in her work. Knowing my wife was getting the recognition she deserved made me so proud of her. She was in no way a struggling artist, not that she ever was since I met her, but taking her reputation to another level was amazing. Watching Kat discuss with Aro about some of the art she saw walking in and her own work and the fact that he seemed genuinely interested in her thoughts and work, filled me with more pride. Reese, like me, was not as involved in the artistic world, but we nodded and supported the women in our lives.

We made a loop around the gallery to see the other art, stopping at Bella's work. We took a moment to take in Triple B's work. I pulled her closer to me by the waist, quietly whispering how proud of her I was in our own private bubble. Aro found us once again, taking a picture of the four of us, claiming the moment had to be captured.

"Who knows, maybe the next generation of artists is in this picture?" he winked, bidding us his farewell.

Kat most definitely was the next generation of artists. Reese was the next generation of fudge makers. The next generation of Cullens looked pretty damn good.

"Now what, Triple B?"

"Let's go home and eat, Fudge Boy."

Back at home, we all sat at our dining room table. None of us bothered to change. Instead, we indulged in the fudge that we stacked into the shape of a cake the prior day. There was at least one of every flavor of fudge we made. This was the ultimate Cullen dessert.

"To artists and fudge," I toasted as we all clinked our glasses together, ready for the next Cullen adventure to begin.

* * *

**Posted: April 8, 2020**

**And that's all she wrote! Seriously, I'm done this time. Fudge and Triple B have told their story. However, a little tribute to them may be featured in a story I have about half written. It's a matter of if I ever finish it and get it posted.**

**Hit the author alert button if you want to join me on the next adventure or send me a PM if you want to keep in touch. **

**Thank you all again for your love and support for these two. You're the best! It's been a great journey for all of us. When summer officially rolls around, don't forget these two! Stay safe everyone. Fudge and Triple B send their fudge, art and love to you. **


End file.
